Dreams to my Freedom
by Blue Eyes Angle 2
Summary: "Life just got a lot more complicated, it was hard enough trying to be my own hero as Superman's clone. Now with secrets and new discoveries coming out into the open, getting my freedom might have to turn into the fight of my life." (Do not own image)
1. Chapter 1

Superboy got up around 5:00 again with another nightmare. It had been the fifth one these past two weeks. He started getting them when he had left Cadmus. Maybe that it was a sign that he wasn't created to sleep. That was a dumb theory since he had been asleep the whole time he was at Cadmus.

Sometimes Superboy had wondered if he was ever going to wake up in Cadmus if Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad had never came to his recuse. Actually recused was more like found. Yes they found him in an endless sleep and decide to free him. And of course he had showed gratitude by attacking the three of them, but it wasn't his fault he was under mind control.

Still they had given him the freedom from the prison he was trapped in and for that he was thankful. That was a year ago, now he was part of a team working for Batman with friends.

Superboy made his way to the kitchen since he could never go back to sleep whenever he woke up. He turned on the light in the kitchen and walked in. It was weird walking in the kitchen whenever M'gann wasn't in here cooking. The martin girl had gotten better at cooking, at first all she did was burn cookies that only Wally could eat.

Turning on the TV, Superboy thought more about his friends. Wally, M'gann, Kaldur, Artemis and Robin. They all had something that he doesn't and probably never will have a name. Superboy knew that Robin did have a name just didn't want to tell anyone, actually Batman kept him from telling any of them. I mean the guy wore sunglass during the winter! That was a little too much for Superboy, but he hoped that one day Robin will tell them.

Superboy got up and made himself some cereal to eat. He didn't know who to cook so he just had to go with cereal. Soon after M'gann came walking in, she had bed head and was still in her pajamas. Seeing this made Superboy chuckled, he sorted has a thing for the Martin girl, but doesn't know what it means and he's too shy to ask anyone about it.

The girl noticed Superboy's presence and yelped when she realized she was still in her night atria. She quickly changed back in to her normal outfit before walking over to the clone.

"Good morning Superboy, did you sleep well?" she asked as she opened the fridge.

"Fine" he wasn't telling the truth but no one knew unless M'gann was reading his mind. Man, he hates it when she does that. An hour later Kid Flash, also known as Wally West came running into the kitchen. Soon Kaldur and Robin came walking in.

"Morning beautiful couldn't stop thinking about you last night." Wally said. He already begun flirting and it was only 6:00. Superboy rolled his eyes at the teen, he'll never change. Everyone sat down around the counter and started to have a conversation.

"So do you think we'll have any missions today?" asked KF all excited.

"Not sure, I didn't get a chance to talk with Batman at all." replied Robin.

"Maybe we might get today off since we had nothing but missions straight last week." said Kaldur.

"How's complaining" joked Wally.

Then the group heard something on the news that got their attention. The news was talking about Superman and how he saved a whole town from a volcano eruption. Four pair of eyes glanced over at a sleeping Superboy who wasn't paying attention since the conversation started.

"He seems to do that a lot." pointed out Wally.

"What is it that makes him so tired?" asked Robin.

"Not sure, he always tells me he sleeps well, but I began to think that's a lie. Should I go in mind and read his thoughts?" question M'gann.

"No, let him be the one to tell us when he is ready." ordered Kaldur. "Besides I believe that Superman has something to do with this."

"Well duh, Supey has been running away from him the moment he meet him." Comment Wally.

"Well Superman never looked that excited about Superboy either, but after four months the man decide to accept him. Now all Supey has to do is the same." remarked Robin.

"You know I'm right here you guys."

The four teens looked to see an annoyed Superboy awake and staring at them. They all looked shocked and embarrassed at the same time.

"No fair! You were supposed to be asleep." cried KF.

"I was only closing my eyes not sleeping." He snarled and got up from his seat and walked out leaving his breakfast and friends there.

"Wait a minute Superboy, why don't you talk to Superman?" suggested M'gann.

Superboy stopped in his tracks, talk to Superman. No! He could never do that.

"He might be at the Hall of Justice if you want to go see him-"

"Guys I can't, he doesn't want to see me and besides I'm only his clone, nothing more." Superboy said and left.

Once he thought he was alone in the main area of the base, he sat on the floor letting his thoughts flow. Too bad for him he wasn't alone when he say a foot heading towards his head. He has able to dodge it but got another hit in the rib. Superboy looked over and saw that the one kicking him was no other than Black Canary; his teacher.

"What the hell is your problem!" he yelled.

"You looked upset." She explained.

"So you decide to kick me in the head and rib!" he shouted.

"Yes" she answered with a glee in her voice.

Superboy got annoyed and decided to respond to his teacher challenge. In the end he was thrown to the ground with Canary on top of him.

"Okay, okay I give" wined Superboy.

"Good to know" she smirked.

"Get off me" the teen grumbled in a playful voice. He was used to Canary being able to bring him down with one move. She would hold him down until he said he gave up and told her that she was the best. It was all playful stuff. So he tried not to use his super strength on her but sometimes she gave him no choice.

"In a minute, first tell me why you don't want to see Superman." she demanded. It was hard for her to admit but the boy was like her own kid, she looked out for him and he had a high respect for her. Although it some time for that to happen, like a lot of Superboy's butt to get kicked for that to happen.

"How did you know about-"

"Red tornado, Batman and I were listening to your conversation with the others, and another thing, are you not getting enough sleep?" she rambled on.

"Oh please" Superboy flipped Black Canary off of him and he got to his feet. "Why does everyone think that it's a problem that I don't want anything to do with Superman?" the teen of steel wailed.

"Because he's your father-"Canary tried to point out but Superboy cut her off.

"Whoa, he is not my father; I'm just his clone okay."

Superboy left Canary at the main area and decided to go outside. He needs some space, most of all he needed a place to sleep. He wasn't sure how long he could go without any sleep. When Superboy was outside of the cave he fell asleep.

When he opened his eyes again he found that he wasn't outside of the cave, he was in his room. Oh great now he was sleep walking, what else could go wrong. He found out the moment he saw Superman on a chair next to his bed staring right at him.

Without even thinking Superboy tried to make it for the door but was thrown back down on the bed. Superman was holding him down with his super strength.

"Now where were you going?" he man of steel asked.

At that moment Superboy felt just as scared as he was when he first met Superman. He tried to struggle but his strength was nothing for the man of steel.

Now he was trapped with nowhere to go. Only thought now was…

Oh shit.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Trapped, that was all that was running through the young teen of steel's head as he was starting at the man that he sadly shared DNA with. Superman still had him pinned down and unlike Canary he could not break free from the man's grip.

"Shit" cursed Superboy.

"Hey watch your mouth" lectured Superman.

Superboy only rolled his eyes; he can't act like his father because he isn't.

Superman was waiting for the boy to explain why he was trying to leave. It a had been four months now, and Superman had been trying to get in the same room with the young hero, but every time Clark get close Superboy run off somewhere.

Maybe it was his fault, he should have gone to his son sooner, the moment he had met the young hero. But he was just shocked and had no knowledge on how to deal with the young boy.

At first Superboy was just someone that stole his DNA. But not anymore, he learned that the kid was only a kid and needed to be pushed in the right direction, with his help of course.

"What are you doing here, how did you evened get in here?" snapped Superboy.

"I thought I was the one who asked the question first." stated Superman. His only reaction from the boy was a glare.

Clark sighed "I thought I come see you since you have been avoiding me, and I am allowed to be here."

"Great, now let me go." demanded the teen.

"No, tell me why you tried to run." demanded Superman.

"I was not running" denied Superboy.

"Right so you were just running to the door because you really had to go pea." mocked the hero.

"You surprised me okay, not let go."

Supermen decide that would have to do, so he let the teen go. Once Superboy was free he stood facing Superman. Both were staring at each other for the longest time. It was beginning to freak him out, so decide to make another escape plan. One that does not involve getting pinned down.

"Listen, I have to go now-"

"We need to talk."

"Not right now." Superboy tried to reach the door but Superman grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Yes right now, I think you have avoided me long enough."

"Like your one to talk" the clone snapped.

Superman didn't know how to respond to that, yes he had done the same to the boy but at least he was willing to talk now. The kid didn't even want to be in the same room.

"Look I know this is strange for the both of us but we need to start somewhere."

"I have to meet my team; I promise them I meet them right now for extra practice." The teen of steel said.

As Superboy turned around Superman said something that surprised him.

"Tomorrow lunch"

"What?"

"Tomorrow at 3:30 pm meet at the Hall of Justice. We'll do lunch and get to know one another. You will come." That last part sound more of a demand than anything else.

No he couldn't, it was too much for him, he still need to find his place, to find who he is.

"I can't" he whispered.

"Why not"

"I'm on a team; I have to be there for them when they need me. I can't just take a day off."

"Everyone needs a day off, including you. I'll ask Batman if you can have the day off." He made it sound so easy to him, but it wasn't.

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then we'll still do it" decided Superman.

"Than what is the point of asking him!" snapped the teen.

"Worth a try, so tomorrow be there or I will track you down and find you." With that the hero began to walk out of the room.

"I told you I can't!" he objected, trying one more time to get out of it.

"You will" the man called back.

Superboy sighed giving up on auguring with the man. Then something hit him.

"Hey wait a minute how did I get in my room, I was outside?" he asked to himself.

"I carried you in." explained a yell from the Man of steel.

Oh how he hated super hearing, great for him but not for other's.

**Later on**

Practice was awful. He kept making mistakes, thus making the whole messing up. But it wasn't his fault, he had gotten a serious headache before practice and he kept thinking about what happened early that day.

What was he thinking? What was Superman thinking? Like they could just have a father and son bonding moment and everything would okay? No, it was to true to be good. There was just one problem with it no matter how many angles he looked at it. He was not Superman's son. He was his clone, nothing more nothing less.

The gang was in the main area resting after practice, Canary and Red tornado were telling them all the mistakes they had made, no thanks to Superboy.

"Whoa Supey, you sucked today, what's wrong excited about your meeting with daddy tomorrow?" comment KF.

"No-wait what?"

"You idiot you weren't supposed to say anything." scolded Artemis as she slapped Wally across the head.

"How do you guys know about that?" he asked

"Well we kind of were listening in on you two when you guys were talking." admitted Robin.

"We didn't mean to, we just wanted to see if you were okay." promised M'gann.

"I'm fine" Superboy walked out of on his team for the second time today.

"Don't forget 3:30pm." shouted Wally reminding him.

Superboy rolled his eyes and went to his room to sleep. He had no idea that he was being watched by a dark figure in the shadows. When he had fallen asleep in his room he began to have nightmare, memories of his life at Cadmus. The memories were all flashing at once and were playing over and over inside his mind. It was too much for to the young boy. Words replayed over and over in the teens head.

"_We are trying to help you!"_

_"I live because of Cadmus it is my home!" _

"_Your home is a test tube"_

"_My purpose is to replace Superman if he is gone. Or take him down if he were to turn from the light."_

"_You're not a real boy, you're a weapon and you belong to Cadmus." _

"_Ask yourself what Superman would do."_

"_You are the start of our freedom"_

"_The choice is yours brother. Do you choose freedom?__"_

"_I choose freedom!"_

"_Is that what I think it is?__" _

"_The league will find a place for you" _

"Ah" he screamed waking up and looking around to only see it was just nightmare. Thus making it number six of his nightmares, dreaming sucks.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next morning when Superboy woke up at 5:00 again. His stomach was feeling a bit queasy after the talk with Superman, so he decided to skip breakfast. Should he really go and see Superman? If he didn't than the man just come after him, that's at least what he told him he would do.

Why was he so determined to bond with him, before he wanted nothing to do with him? Superboy bet Batman had something to do with it, the man has always been trying to get Superman to except the fact he need him. Superboy was pissed at this, he didn't need the great Man of steel, nor did he need Batman riding Superman's ass about him.

Soon the whole group came in, the same conversation as yesterday was brought up, except the part about him was not include. Thank god for that because Superboy didn't need them riding his ass about it. M'gann was making breakfast for the whole group with the help of Artemis. Superboy was willing to join the conversation as long as the talk about him and Superman were out of it.

Nobody in the group noticed that Batman, Canary and Red Tornado had entered the kitchen. It final took Robin to notice then the whole group noticed

"Hey" greeted Robin.

"Good morning you guys." cheered M'gann as she finished breakfast. The group started to eat and listen to Batman at the same time.

"I have a mission for you all." He started.

"What kind of mission?" Wally was getting all excited now.

"A criminal has just been arrested by the League and is been taking into to jail. The jail is on a remote island 23 miles away from his home. There might be a chance that this man might try to escape. I want you to make sure he gets there no matter what. He is at Washington now in one of our top jails. " informed Batman.

"Why not just keep him in that jail?" asked Artemis.

"Because it's more likely for his men to break him out at Washington, at this island he'll be in complete isolation from them." explained Batman.

"Understood, we will take care of It." assured Kaldur, taking on the leader role.

The group started to head out when Batman called Superboy back.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm giving you the day off." said Batman.

"What why"

"Don't ask, why just do It." ordered the Bat.

"I don't need a day off." argued Superboy.

"It's not a request, it's an order." insisted Batman.

Superboy paused before asking "He asked you to, didn't he."

Bruce knew who the boy meant "It's time you two started to talk."

"I don't need to." objected the teen.

"No more arguments." With that the Batman left Superboy alone.

Batman entered the main area where Black Canary and Red Tornado where. "It was a good idea to not let Superboy go on this mission." said Red Tornado.

"Agree, lucky for us Superman had decide to have a time with the kid." replied Canary.

"We'll be lucky if we can get this man in jail, we can't afford to have him discover Superboy. I don't know how things will turn out." said Bruce.

"Was it a good idea to just have kids on this mission?" asked Tornado.

"Don't worry they can handle it, and besides the League will be here if anything happens." response Canary.

Batman was looking at the file of the criminal the team was assigned to. This man was enemy number one to the League and threat to the world; known as the great enemy of the Man of steel.

Lex Luthor

**With Superboy**

So here he was sitting on the beach with nothing to do. He had been given the day off to go have lunch with Superman. Only problem was that he didn't want to, no he rather go on the mission his team was on. It wasn't fair, they got to go on a cool mission and he had to go have lunch with someone that he has been avoiding the day he met.

There was still an hour left till 3:30. Man this sucked, why is it now the man started to care. Maybe he should go on the mission with his team; they probably just got to Washington and were now waiting for the prisoner. He could be there in less than 30 minus.

That's when Superboy remembered Batman. The man would kill him if he found out he disobeyed orders. But he rather face the Bat glare than the Superman face any day. With that he began to jump his way over to Washington to meet his friends.

Once again he was unaware of the eyes watching him.

"_Enjoy freedom for now Project Kr, soon you will be brought to your really home and fulfill your real supposed to Cadmus."_

TBC

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm alive not dead if you were wondering what happened to me. Okay so here is the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice. Makes me sad because I know I never will.

Young Justice had just reached Washington when Superboy came dropping down from the sky; he landed right next to them and smiled.

"Superboy what are you doing here?" asked M'gann surprised to see him.

"I thought I tag along on the mission." he announced.

"You're supposed to have a day off." replied Kaldur.

"I decide not to. What took you guys so long to get here?" asked Superboy.

"Ask M'gann and Artemis." answered Robin. Both girls glared at the Boy wonder.

"Well excuses me if some of us aren't perfect!" snapped Artemis.

"What about your plans with Superman? Your father and son bonding time, are you just going to abandoned him? How could you!" cried M'gann.

Both girls walked away leaving a very terrified Superboy.

"What did I do?" he whispered afraid to raise his voice in case the girls hear him.

"Nothing, it's just that once in a while girls can get a little emotionally." replied Robin.

"Yeah, whatever you do don't look either one of those two in the eye." said Kid Flash.

The boys followed in after the girls inside of the jail house. When they got in there was a man waiting for all of them, he was at least as tall as Batman, with the unhappiest face Superboy had ever seen.

"Welcome young heroes, to the jail house. I have been told that you are here to assist us." The man greeted in a deep unemotional voice.

"Yes our mission is to make sure that one of your prisoners is to get to their destination without any trouble." responded Kaldur.

"Allow me tell you this then, here we hold the Justice League's greatest enemy on till they are sent to a new prison." He explained.

"Yeah we know we faced some of these guys before." remarked KF.

The man glared at KF's rude comment "We know how to do our job very well Kid Flash and so do your job and make sure that nothing happens and we'll all get along." The man walked away from the group.

"What got stuck up his ass." snapped Artemis when the man was away from hearing range.

"He didn't seem to be too happy that we came to help." commented Superboy.

"Forget about it let's make sure we successfully get this mission done." commanded Kaldur.

Everyone nodded in agreement and followed the man to the prisoner's cell.

"So who's the criminal we're supposed to guard anyway?" asked Superboy.

"Don't know, Batman never said." said Robin.

The group soon found out when they walked up to the cell.

"LEX LUTHOR"

**At the Hall of Justice**

Superman was waiting at the front door of the Hall of Justice for Superboy. It was passed 3:30 and now 6:30. The man of steel could not help but feel that the kid had stood him up. Didn't Batman tell him he had the day off, or did something happen that the boy needed to. Or maybe Superboy wanted nothing to do with the Man of steel at all.

"Clark"

Superman turned around to see Diana, also known as Wonder Woman. She was one of his closest friends next to Bruce and J'ohn.

"What is it Diana?"

"Are you still waiting for Superboy?" asked the Amazon.

"Yes, even though I know he's not going to show."

"I know it's hard for both of you. But just hold on Clark, he'll come around very soon."

"I gave him four months, what more can I do?"

"Keep in mind he's only a baby when you look at it, a year old now and still so little he knows about this world, even how to make a father and son connection." replied Wonder Woman.

Clark smiled by her words, she was right. He was to going to hold for the boy now, he needs him. "Thank you Diana."

Diana smiled back and both went inside the Hall of Justice together.

**Back at the jail house**

"Lex Luthor, this is the criminal were supposed to guard, no way." shrieked KF.

The man in charge had left them alone to make sure that everything was ready for depart. The team was in a select room for guards now, discussing on what they just found out.

Artemis was shocked and excited. She had heard about Luthor and knew that he was one of the Justice League's number one enemies, mostly Superman's. To think that they would be responsible for making sure that this man gets to the prison he belongs in, the thought blew their minds.

"I had heard about Lex Luthor from my uncle, but I never thought I would meet the guy in person. Should I be underwhelmed or overwhelmed?" asked M'gann.

"You should be overwhelmed! This is a big time mission for us!" said KF.

Superboy didn't know what to say about any of this. He wasn't even supposed to be here. He had a hard time believing that Luthor was any threat to Superman or the League for that matter. He was just an ordinary guy, well so was Batman, sort of normal.

Superboy didn't get a good look at Luthor though, Kaldur and demanded they have a group meeting when the teen first saw Lex. Actually Robin and Kaldur were the only ones who did not seem excited about this mission. Even Superboy himself was excited. Their leader and Robin seemed more like they were in deep thought. Maybe they were focus on the mission at hand. Whatever it was Superboy was not expecting Kaldur to say what he said next.

"Maybe we should not continue this mission."

"WHAT?"

"What are you talking about man, we have been waiting for every to have something like this, why do you want to back out now." shrieked KF.

"Listen I know that we all have been waiting for something like this to prove ourselves. But none of us are completely ready for a mission like this." advised Aqualad.

Kaldur was lying through his teeth; of course they could handle a mission like this. But he didn't want to take the chance of Luthor discovering Superboy was the son of Superman. If Luthor even meet's Superboy, he couldn't bring himself to think about it. Superboy was like a little brother to him. Even if they were the same age, well actually they weren't, when you looked at Superboy is the baby of the team since he was only a year old. But that only made Kaldur more protective of Superboy.

Robin spoke out next. "Kaldur's right, we call Batman and ask him to bring in another team from the League to do this mission." Robin knew Kaldur's real reason and agreed completely. This was why Batman wanted Superboy to stay behind while they go on this mission. It was too much of a risk to see how Luthor would react if he found out that the Man of steel had a son. Robin didn't want Superboy to get involved in the never ending battle between Luthor and Superman. And if he had to look like a coward and run away from a mission then so be it.

"If you both think that it is wise than I will agree with you." spoke M'gann. She didn't show it but ever since she saw Lex Luthor she's had this horrible feeling for Superboy's safety. Her uncle told her that Luthor was an enemy to the League; he forgot to mention that he was a personal enemy of the Man of steel.

Artemis soon agreed as well. She was disappointed that they would miss out on a cool mission like this, but she trusted Kaldur's decision and didn't feel like fighting about it.

KF soon as well feel to agreeing with the others He was out numbered on this. All was left was Superboy's say on this.

"Superboy what do you say?"

Superboy looked at his team who was waiting for an answer from him.

"I…"

_**Boom**_

Next thing he knew he was waking up on the ground with a brick wall on top of him. When he got the wall off of him he realized that the whole room was destroyed, like an explosion had gone off. Was there a bomb? Did it go off in the room they were in? How did one of them not notice that there was a bomb in here? How could he not?

He spotted his team on the ground also; they were all unconscious but none were hurt. He tried to walk over to them when he felt a sharp pain coming from his side. He touched it and felt something wet; when he brought his hand back to face he saw blood.

Was he bleeding, he had never bleed before on a mission, or anything else for that matter, it felt different. Something inside of Superboy let go when he looked at his injury. He was hurt, he, he teen of steel was actually hurt. Here was pain and he liked it. He was hurt, he was injured and he was okay with that. Actually happy, his was something to him that showed he was not like Superman. He was not like the Man of Steel; he could be his own person and make mistakes.

When he heard a scream he realized that there were probably people who were hurt and needed help from the explosion. Superboy ran off, leaving his team there. As he ran out he had no idea that he was going to regret coming here.

TBC

So there you have it. Let me know what you think okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys sorry this chapter took so long. But my writer block is over and I'm back and kicking! After school I'll have more time to write my stories! Enjoy!

Superman was flying to Mount Justice; he was going to keep his promise about how he was going to track Superboy down if he didn't show up for their lunch. When he was a minute away from base his comma link went off.

/"Superman here"/

/"Where are you at exactly?"/

/"Batman, what is it?"/

There was a pause for the longest time like Batman was questioning whether or not he should tell the Man of steel what he knows.

/"There's been an explosion at the Prison where Lex Luthor is being held, possibility of him trying to make a jail break."/

/"I understood I'm on my way."/

/"Superman"/

/"What"/

/"Superboy and the team are there too."/

There was complete silence for a few minutes from the Man of steel until he snapped back to his sense and began to yell at his friend.

/"You let him go on a mission involving Lex Luthor, what were you thinking?"/

/"He went without my knowing I didn't realize until I got the report about the explosion. I'm informing the other mentors of the situation, we'll meet you there."/

With that Superman flew full speed towards the Prison. He hoped he would not get there too late.

**Back at the jail house**

The team was beginning to wake up and check on each other after realizing what was going on.

"Is everyone okay" asked Aqua lad.

Everyone replied with a grunt or a yes.

"Where's Superboy?" asked Miss Martian.

Everyone looked around, Robin and Kaldur looking the most concern.

"Don't know he should be with us." said Artemis.

"I can't seem to reach him on comma link or telepathically." said Miss M.

"Right now we need to make sure that everyone here gets out before this place comes down. Robin, Kid Flash you're with me. Artemis and Miss Martian will look for Superboy." ordered Aqua lad.

With that they split up, KF got most the guards out with Aqualad and Robin. As they were evacuating all the guards were out they noticed that the prisoners were missing from their cells.

"Hey where did they all go?" asked KF.

"They probably escaped the moment the explosion stared, wouldn't be surprised if one of them started the bomb." grunted Aqualad.

That when it hit Robin like a bucket of ice water. He ran over to the cell that was holding Luthor. His friends followed him; seeing where the 14 year old kid was going.

(An: Keep in mind that this story is a year later so Robin is not 14 now. XD)

When Robin reached the empty cell he panicked even more, not for him but for the safety of his friend.

"We need to find Superboy and we need to find him know!" yelled Robin.

"Dude what it is?" that's when it hit Wally too. "Oh man, so that's why you guys wanted to leave!" he freaked out.

Kaldur took the time to contact the girls. "Artemis, have you found Superboy?"

"No not yet, Miss M thinks the reason we can't contact him is because he's out cold or too far away." suggested Artemis.

"Keep looking we'll start searching also, we have to hurry this building is going to come down soon." instructed Aqua lad.

"Understood"

The team began to search for their missing comrade; little did they know that he was on the other side of the Prison looking for the cause of the explosion. He noticed that all the prisoners were all gone from their cells; he figured they all made a run for it. He didn't know not all of them had left hadn't left.

Superboy found a guard trapped under the bars of a cell. He ran over and lifted the bars off the man. As soon as he was free the man made a run for the exited without even saying thanks you to the teen.

Superboy didn't care he was more focus on his side right now, it was hurting pretty badly. The blood was oozing out from his side leading a trail of blood where ever he went. But he didn't really mind the pain; it made him feel more human and less of a clone. Well as human as he was.

"Well aren't you interesting child."

**Back to the Justice League**

Aquaman, Martian Man hunter, Flash, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Batman, Black Canary, Superman and Red Tornado were all heading towards the jail house, and they were on comma link communication.

/"So did Luthor plan the explosion?"/ asked Flash.

/"He probably did, but I don't think he did it alone."/ assumed Green Arrow.

/"Your right Luthor must have had help from the outside."/ said Batman agreeing with the archer.

/"Superman what do you think?"/ asked Wonder Woman.

/"I think we need to get to our kids."/ replied Superman; you could hear the rage from his voice.

Black Canary giggled at his comment and Superman noticed this.

/"What did I say?"/ He asked clueless.

/"Nothing, just before you didn't even think of Superboy to be your kid."/ She commented.

Superman smiled a little. /"I care a lot about him that I'm going to shake some sense into that boy once I get my hands on him. Hopeful that will do the trick that he should listen."/

/"Hopefully, but not likely he's too much like you."/ remarked Batman.

**Back at the Jail house**

The teen of steel was looking at a bold man in his probably mid 30's. He was wearing a prisoner's jumpsuit. He had on this look of amusement that creep Superboy out to no end.

"Who are you?" he asked getting into a defense position.

"I'm sorry how rude of me, let me introduce myself. My name is Lex Luthor."

Superboy realized that this was the guy they were supposed to get to the other prison. He remembered what everyone said about him being dangerous but he looks like an ordinary human. But Superboy learned long ago not to doubt your enemy.

"Now, now I'm not here to fight you." He reassured. "Tell me what your name is?"

"Superboy"

"Superboy huh, and who is your mentor?"

"What's it too you." Batman taught him not to tell too much information to the enemy. What was Luthor trying to find out?

"Do you have any parents?"

"No"

"Oh am sure you do, everybody has parents even if they're not in our lives." That's when he got straight to the point. "Who is your father?" the last part sounds more like a demanded from Luthor.

Superboy realized now what Luthor wanted to know, if he was the son of Superman. This probably explains why Batman didn't want him to go and why Robin and Aqua lad wanted to leave.

Superboy toke a step away from the man, Luthor only toke a step forward every time he took a step back. He didn't like how Luthor was looking at him.

"What do you want from me?" hissed Superboy.

"What I want from you my boy is to learn more about you."

"I don't understand" uttered Superboy.

"Of course you don't you're only a child not capable of understanding."

Superboy stopped when he heard the sound M'gann screaming.

"Looks like your team has come across my recuse." said Luthor.

"Your rescue, what do you mean; what have you done with my friends?" the teen yelled.

But the man didn't speak; he only smiled so Superboy ran off to find his team. Luthor was grinning with delight as he followed the boy.

**With the team**

"Were getting our asses handed to us over here!" shouted Artemis.

The team was fighting the new and improved Amazo android made by , from one of their past mission. The team thought they had destroyed the android completely but here it was now kicking their asses.

"I know we need a plan!" yelled Aqua lad.

Kid Flash came crashing in after having a fight with the android that failed in him getting kicked in 3 point seconds. "This is great, where is Supey when you need him!"

Just at that moment the said teen landed down in the middle of the fight. Robin and Kid Flash looked at each other before grinning back at Superboy. Superboy looked at the android before taking a few steps back and getting in a defense position. He was not going to make the same mistake he made last time he fought the android.

"Um guys, didn't we destroy this thing before?" asked Superboy.

"It's here now, right." asked Artemis in soft slow voice.

"Yeah"

"Does it look broken or destroyed to you?" her voice sounded like she was talking to 4 year old.

"No it looks like it got improved to me."

"Very good Superboy, now let me ask you this. WHAT THE HELL MADE YOU THINK WE DESTROYED IT!"

You could tell that Artemis was having one of her female moments.

"Well we beat it the last time." remarked Superboy.

"NO REALLY, WE KNOW THAT ALREADY! DID IT EVERY COME TO YOU THAT IT WAS REBUILT!" shouted this time Robin.

"Whoa dude, are you having one of those woman things too like Artemis and M'gann?" joked KF.

"SHUT UP WALLY!"

Robin laughed at KF for Artemis yelling at him.

"YOU SHUT UP TOO!" Artemis shouted at Robin.

"Okay, okay so what's the plan for beating this thing?" asked Superboy as he tried to throw a punch at it but blocked and kicked him five feet far.

"WELL IF YOU STOPPED FIGHTING IT AND COME OVER HERE WE COME UP WITH A PLAN TOGETHER!" this time it was M'gann yelling.

"This is so a women thing."

"KF SHUT THE HELL UP!" everyone yelled.

Superboy jumped up in the air to get to his teammates but he heard a "Wonder Woman" and the next he was on the round with a broken rib.

"Superboy" screamed Miss Martian. The girl flew over to help her teammate but was strike by the android and sent flying into the next wall. Superboy saw this this with rage as he charged without thinking.

"Flash" said the android and speeds behind him and sends him into a wall.

Kid Flash and Aqualad jumped in at the sight of this. Amazo seemed to have his sights on the teen of steel. When Superboy was hit with one of Red Tornado's attacks; Robin threw a batrang at the robot. The thing only bounced off like a ball. Kaldur went for a strike with one of his weapons only to be picked up and thrown into Robin.

KF tried to get behind and do a sneak attack with M'gann. But with one word of "Black Canary" said from the robot the two teens were down of the ground clutching their ears. Artemis fired a round of arrows but Amazo phased through them with Martian Manhunter's powers. Then used Superman's powers and hit her with heat vision.

Superboy punched Amazo sending it down only of a minute. Amazo came back up grabbed Superboy's wrist and twist until a snapping sound was heard.

"AHH" the teen of steel screamed in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Robin kicked Amazo in the face trying to help his friend. Amazo swung at the Boy Wonder.

Superboy jumped infornt of the teen and took the blow of Superman's strength. The teen got up and looked around at the disaster around him. One by one his teammates would get up only to be knocked down by the android.

His friends would try to help each other with the place coming down on their heads. He watched in slow mode as Wally trying to reach Artemis as the walls come down on him. As Robin and Kaldur were slammed and flung around by the android. He would watch M'gann as she would try to stand only to have the injuries on her body to send her down in pain.

He had failed the mission. He had failed his team; this was why he was nothing like Superman. Superman would have seen this all coming. Superman would have been able to stop Lex Luthor instead of running away from him. Superman would have been able to beat the android and save his friends. There was just no way he could be the son of someone like that.

As the android made its way over to Superboy, the teen of steel just stood still not moving an inch.

"Superboy get out of the way!" shouted Robin.

"Superboy run!" screamed M'gann.

"Superboy"

"Superboy, No."

The android was now standing above of him. Superboy only heard one word come from the androids voice.

"Superman" his eyes were red now. Then two lasers came and shoot him in the chest. He screamed in pain, nothing but shoots of pain hit him hard.

"AHH"

Amazo stepped on his leg breaking it. All the teen could do was screaming in pain. His wrist was broken, leg was broken, and his side was still bleeding and probably getting worse. And he was covered in burns and scratch's from the laser beams and beat down from the android.

He wasn't sure how much more of the pain he could take. Amazo said one last time "Superman" and his eyes went red and it was there that he knew that he was going to die. Who would have thought he was to die by the powers of the man who would have given him DNA.

He closed his eyes and waited.

"SUPERBOY"

He opened his eyes to see Superman in front of him and the android 6 feet away from them on the ground. Superman had a horrible expression of anger on his face and the teen hoped that it wasn't at him. Before you could even blink the Man of steel was beating the crap out of Amazo.

Dad was pissed.

Sorry for the long chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. The more youreview the more I write.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back with Chapter 6! Thank you all for waiting, Chapter 7 will be faster. Enjoy! **

**Disclaim: I own nothing! Wait…**

Superboy had never seen the Man of steel so angry before, he was filled with rage. Superboy was glad that he was beating up the android and not him. As Superman was handling Amazo the adults were trying to get the kids out of the building. They were badly injured so they had to carry them out; but some of them were being difficult on leaving.

Kaldur was unconscious and M'gann didn't have a chose because her uncle mentally picked her up and carried her out. Wally wouldn't leave on till he saw Artemis was out. And Robin would not leave until he saw that every one of his teammates out. Flash was finally able to get Wally out after he had seen Artemis in Green Arrows arms. But Batman was having a harder time with Robin.

"Robin we need to go." ordered Batman.

"No, n-not without S-Superboy." grunted Robin.

Batman looked at the teen of steel, he wasn't moving, it looked like the boy was seriously hurt and Clark was still fighting the robot.

"Dick, Clark and I will get him out but I need to get you out first." reassured Batman.

"No" grasped Robin. The boy couldn't take much more of this.

Batman had no other choice; he picked up the boy and handed him to Flash who had ran back in after he had gotten his nephew out.

"Get him out of here." ordered the Bat.

"No, let me go!" Robin tried to struggle as best as he could with his injuries but to no use.

Batman brought his attention back to the fight going on once his son was out of the building.

"Superman we need to get Superboy out of here!" Batman yelled to the Man of steel.

The Man of steel stopped beating up the android, the android was nothing more than scraps of metal. He looked over at his son; the boy was badly injured and almost losing conscious. He flew over to his son and caught him in his arms when the teen lost conscious. Superman and Batman got out of the building right when the place fell.

Robin saw his father with Superman and best friend, he finally broke free of Flash's grip and tried to run to his mentor but he only fell into his mentor's arms.

"Easy Robin" Batman whispered to him in a gently voice "Don't strain yourself."

"Is Superboy okay?" asked Robin.

Dick looked at his friend, he wasn't moving at all in Superman's arms, the boy was bleeding nonstop, and he had injuries all over and maybe some broken bones.

"Not sure." answered Superman.

"He needs medical attention, all of you do." said Batman.

Everyone was about to leave when a question popped up.

"What happened to Luthor?" asked Kaldur, who had final awaken.

"H-he escaped."

Everyone looked to see Superboy shaking in Superman's arms he was trying to fight passing out again but was losing.

M'gann wanted nothing more than to run over and hug Superboy, when the three had come out and she saw Superboy in Superman's arms like that she thought he was dead. Only thing to keep her from running to him was her uncle holding her.

Robin was still holding his breathe. Oh god Superboy didn't look like he could pass off as Superman's son right now, if anything you confuse him for a beaten up puppy. Robin looked at Canary, she looked like she was about to have a mental break down any minute.

Superman held his son closer to him. His heart felt like he just got stabbed by kryptonite.

"Superboy, rest now you're safe, Let us handle Luthor." Superman gentle whispered to him.

Superboy glance up at Superman "I-I think he knows…" before the teen could finish he passed out in the man's arms.

The group soon got back quickly to Mount Justice. When they got their Artemis started to wake up in pain. Wally rushed as fast as he could to her.

"Ouch my head." cried Artemis.

"Are you okay?" asked Wally as he helped Green Arrow get her on one of the medical beds.

"Let's see my head feels like a building came down on me, oh wait it did." snapped Artemis.

"Hey look on the bright side at least your alive." said Wally.

Artemis only replied by glaring.

"Um, I saved your bow." said Wally handing the girl her bow with a smile. The glare Artemis had on was now a warm smile as she took the bow gentle.  
>"Thank you"<p>

Wally smiled got wider.

"Wally, maybe you should go rest." suggest Artemis.

"She's right kid." said Flash, trying to get the young speedster on a medical bed.

"That's alright, I'm a fast healer." commented Wally.

"That doesn't mean you aren't hurt." Just to prove her point Artemis poked his side where he broke a rib with her bow.

"Ouch" hissed the teen. "How did you know I broke a rib?"

"Because I heard your ribs break a mile away when Amazo threw you against a brick wall." replied the girl.

"Fine you win." Wally limbed over to his uncle where he had set a bed for him.

Ollie and Barry could only smirk at each other before getting back to their nephew and niece.

On the other side of the room M'gann was being treated. J'ohn was checking to see if she had any physical or mental damage. He was also trying to block her mind from her teammates so she would only have to deal with own her pain and not the pain of her teammates. Lucky she only had a slight bump to the head. She was the only one who came out with a small injury.

Kaldur had a broken arm and shoulder; you could tell on Kaldur's face that he was very upset. As a leader Kaldur felt like he had failed, he should have done something, he should have done more. But in the end he was useless and his teammates got hurt.

Artemis had a broken leg and her right arm was broken, also she had a headache that she was complaining about.

Batman and Canary were trying to see how bad Robin was but the boy was fighting with them about it. He refused to take off his cape or top at all. He believed that there was no needed because he was fine.

"I'm okay guys really." He said, struggling against Batman's grip on him.

"No you're not, you need to be treated." said Black Canary.

"But I'm fine really." He tried again.

"Robin, hold still so we can get a better look at you." order Batman.

"Batman I just have a few scratches nothing major." The boy tried to plead again.

"Can I see if Superboy is alright?" he pleaded, trying to get the attention off of him for the moment.

Robin wasn't worried about Superboy at all; no he was scared for the teen of steel, which was funny thing to call him right now. As soon as they got back the teen was rushed into serious medical attention because he was losing a lot amount of blood. He didn't even look unbeatable anymore, he looked helpless. Robin had never seen Superboy so badly hurt. Superboy was like a little brother to him. Robin wanted nothing more than to ring Luther's neck for doing this.

**(AN: Superboy is only a year old guys. Remember he was 16 weeks old when they found him.)**

"Superboy is being treated right now, as you should be now hold still." said Canary.

"Robin you need to let them look at you so they can help." advised Kaldur.

Robin looked at his leader back to his mentor, and then sighed in defeat. "Fine"

**Three days later **

When Superboy woke up he couldn't remember what had happened. Superboy gazed around at his surrounding's, he was in the medical room of Mount Justice, he was alone. Superboy got out of bed when he started to feel pain. There was a cast on his right arm and also his leg. His side was bandaged up and his chest was also wrapped up under his blue pajama shirt.

Now he remembers. The team was on a mission when that android attacked. They were fighting that android and the jail house was coming down on them. He remembers the Justice League came. Superman came and saved him from the android. Superman, that's when he remembered, Lex Luthor. That was their mission to get Luthor from one jail to another. He met him and he was asking him questions. Luthor had escape with the help of the android.

Luthor knew who he was. Lex Luthor knew he was the related to Superman in some way. That why his friends wanted to avoid Luthor, so he wouldn't find out.

Superboy wondered where his friends were. He was the only one in the medical room, where they all okay, did none of them get seriously hurt. Superboy hoped so. The teen of steel started to hop out of the room with his good leg.

When he reached the door he was leaning on it to balance himself. He had real never been in the medical room unless he was visiting one of his friends after a mission. This wasn't a lot, because they don't go on a lot of mission's that could send them on their death bed.

"Superboy your awake" he looked over to see M'gann a few feet away from him. Superboy looked over her really quick, she looked alright. He tried to make a move over to her but she held up her hands in a motion for him to stop.

"No don't move you're still hurt!" she shrieked. "Oh dear wait here I'll go get my uncle and Batman."

Wait, what get Batman, no that was the last thing Superboy wanted! Batman is going to kill him for disobeying his orders. Superboy had never been injured before, what if they see how useless he is and they decide to throw him away. Would they do that? Would they be like Cadmus, when a clone is disabled or not working they throw them away.

Now he was scared, didn't he leave Cadmus so he could live a better life where he wouldn't have to feel like a weapon? The sound of footsteps brought Superboy back to his sense. He slid down the door frame and sat there waiting to be yelled at and maybe thrown away.

Batman came walking in with the same serious face he always shows, he spotted Superboy on the ground sitting with the most scared look on his face. He kept walking until he was standing infornt of the teen. Soon M'gann followed in with her uncle behind her. She stopped when she noticed that Batman was staring down at the boy and the boy was trying to not look terrified.

"What are you doing?" asked the Dark Knight.

Superboy looked up surprised.

"If you plan to heal you have to be in bed to accomplish that."

Now Superboy was more confused. "You're not mad that I'm injured, that I'm useless?"

Now it was Batman's turn to look surprise. "You're injured from trying to protect your teammates there's nothing wrong with that. But you are in trouble for not listening to me and running off to the mission like that." Batman raised his head from the boy "That was reckless."

"Um sorry"

Batman and Martian Manhunter got Superboy back into his bed and soon the rest of the kids came in with their mentor's following. Superboy was wrong when he thought that none of his friends were hurt.

Kaldur had a cast on his arm, the cast went up to his elbow, and you could also see some wrapping on his shoulder. Artemis came in with a broken leg on chutes and her right arm had a cast too. The cast didn't go all the way up to her elbow like Kaldur's did. Wally was bandage all over his sides, and he had some wrapping his head. Robin had his ankle wrapped up but he could walk on it now. He also had his arm wrapped up but not broken. When Superboy took another look at M'gann he saw that she actually was hurt too, she had some wrapping on her head like Wally did. All six teens were in their pajama or some sort of night wear none of them were in costume. So Superboy could tell they hadn't gone out yet.

The League member's walked out of the room for a second to discuss something, so the team ways alone. Black Canary and Red Tornado were standing near the door like guards, keeping an eye on them.

Black Canary was keeping her eye more on Superboy than the others. Maybe it was her mother hen instinct kicking in, or maybe it was because the kid looked like he wanted to run. She sort of wanted to walk over there and yell at the teen for being reckless and then hold him in her arms. But that was for another time.

So there they all stood or sat, staring at each other for what seemed like forever. Nobody knew what to say, it all seemed too weird at the moment. To talk about what had happened at the mission. This was their first mission they actually had failed in, where the League needed to come and save them.

Final Wally was the brave one to talk "So…does anyone else think how funny we look right now?"

"We look like we got our asses handed to us." grumbled Artemis.

"Well yeah we kind of did." M'gann stated the obvious in that one and everyone just stared at her. "What"

"Hey it could have been worse." comment Robin trying to take the tension off M'gann.

"Dude" snapped Wally "The place explored, ever prisoner escaped including Luthor, Amazo came, and almost killed all of us and the League had to save us. How much worse could that mission have done?"

Now everyone was glaring at him. "What, just trying to be more realistic."

Superboy was wondering if he should tell them what he knows about Luthor. They probably might already know that Luthor was behind Amazo, but they didn't know about the conversation he had with Luthor. Then again should he tell them? What if he told them and they freaked on him? No he has to tell them, they are his friends and he trusts them.

"Guys I"

"**Recognize S****uperman, 01" **

"Sounds like the big guy's here." commented Wally.

"Batman must have called him when Superboy woke up."

Superboy wanted to crawl in a ditch and just die, he rather have Batman stare him down again than face the Man of steel. God this was not his week.

Superman walked into the room with the other mentor's, they motion for the kids that weren't sitting to sit. The young team formed around the bed that Superboy was on. M'gann and Robin sat on the side of the bed while Superboy sat in the middle with his legs to his chest. Artemis and Kaldur sat in chairs near the bed and Wally sat on the medical table with his leg crossed.

Their mentor's also Black Canary, Red Tornado and Superman were all formed around the room. They decide to get comfortable too because they knew that this was going to be a long talk.

Only one who wasn't getting in a comfortable position was Batman. He was staring down each of the teenager's. Final he spoke for what seemed like forever.

"Now that all of you are awake and your life is in no danger we can talk. What happened?"

**TBC **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay you all can thank Tessissingleandproud****for writing update 100 times and then writing the word please. Made me laugh when I read it and encourage me to write chapter 7. So I hope you all like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any DC character. If I did then this story will be real and episode 11 would be up by now. **

****

So there they are, explaining the whole story of how they got there ass kicked and why the League had to save their sorry asses. Superboy hated it; he hated how whenever moment was told it flashed through his head. He hated how he was about to tell his friends that he had met Lex Luthor and how he might know who he is and that he just realized something when he was fighting Amazo when he showed up.

Something about the android was different, no not that it had an upgrade and it was ten times stronger than before. Something else, something with the way it looked. Superboy only thought of this now as Kaldur told the story. No he was not telling where exactly the teen of steel was during all the craziness because their leader didn't know where he was himself. And Superboy felt bad about that.

He didn't like it either how Superman was staring at him like he was waiting for him to make a mistake. It was already bad enough that he had to come and save him like that; he didn't need him staring at him. Superboy tried to avoid the man's eyes. He was probably mad that Superboy had ditched him and went on the mission with his friends than instead of going to lunch with him. Or that he had to save him at all. The teen can remember what he had almost said when he was in Superman's arms.

Thank god that he had lost conscious or he would have probably have told Superman what he only wants to tell his teammates now. No Superboy had no idea why he was about to tell the Man of steel, he was just...what to you call it? Caught in the moment, that's right he was caught in the moment.

When Kaldur was done explaining everyone just stood in silence, nobody said anything at first and it was starting to drive Superboy insane. Finally Batman said something. But it wasn't exactly what he wanted the Dark night to say.

"Superboy, where were you during the time of the explosion and Amazo appearing?"

Everyone stared at the teen waiting for an answer his teammates staring the most waiting to know what had happened to Superboy during the craziness and why couldn't they find him.

"I...um" Right now Superboy felt like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He really didn't want this to happen, not like this anyway.

"Hey how did you know that Lex Luthor escaped? I mean I know it was probably a giveaway that Luthor was behind Amazo but we never told you that Luthor broke free so how did you know?" asked Wally out of nowhere.

Everyone's stares got deeper and Superboy wanted nothing more than for them to stop. Superboy closed his eyes and thought back to Amazo to try and forget the stares on him. Something was different about the android was different yet familiar at the same time. There was a symbol on its chest.

The symbol was what was familiar; it wasn't there before when they fought Amazo last time. The symbol, it stood for something?

"_I was created to replace Superman should he praises or destroy him should he turn from the light."_

The light, that was what that symbol meant, but who are the light? Superboy remembers being taught about something with the light but he didn't know who they were.

"Superboy_" _

He looked up to see everyone still staring at him but they looked more confused and worried now.

"Who is the light?" asked Robin.

"What?"

"The light, you mumbled something about them." explained Kaldur.

Superboy was now speechless; he didn't know what he was going to say now. It seemed there was no way out of telling them.

"Luthor knows who you are doesn't he."

Superboy looked at Batman surprised almost that Batman had found out but not so much because let's face it, he is Batman after all. Superboy decided to just come out with it already.

"After the explosion I went in search to see what cause it and to help any guards that were in need, I searched all the way through the other side of the jail house, when I stumbled into Lex Luthor. He was interested in me; he was asking me all sorts of questions; who was my mentor? Do I have any parents? Who is my father?" Superboy stopped talking on that last part. He glanced at the Man of steel who was showing a sign of anger. And Superboy thought it was because he thought that teen was talking about him.

Batman looked back at his friend before turning his attention to the teen again. "What happened then?"

"Then I heard M'gann scream and I left to go find the other's, I didn't think about what would happen if I left Luthor alone, I'm sorry." He finished.

"It's okay, you reacted to your teammates in danger, there's nothing wrong with that." said Canary. "Is there anything else that he said to you?"

"Well before I left he did say that he wants to learn more about me."

The sound of a chair fallen made everyone look at the Man of steel now standing up. His faced showed emotions of worry, scared and anger. Superboy thought he was mad at him and quickly tried to change what he had said.

"I-I might have miss heard him, he could have said something else." shuttered Superboy.

"I doubt you miss heard him." said Green Arrow.

"Well now we know why Amazo was targeting Superboy half way through the fight." said Red Tornado.

"Were not official sure of that, we could find out if someone hadn't smashed Amazo into pieces." sneered Flash.

"I'll do more than smash something into pieces when I'm done with Luthor!" shouted Superman as he made his way out of the room.

"Hold it Superman, don't go doing something you're going to regret." warned Martian Manhunter.

"Oh come on we all know that Luthor had ordered Amazo to attack Superboy after he had met him! And now he is who knows where trying to find a way to get to Superboy! " shouted Superman.

"Maybe so, but we can't just rip up half of the world looking for him. We need to think this though carefully." said Batman.

Batman put his hand on Superman's shoulder. "You need to think what is best for Superboy right now."

The Man of Steel looked back at the group of kids. Superboy had his legs to his chest and his head on his knees. The rest of the teens got closer to him trying to cheer him up and telling him that Superman didn't hate him. The boy didn't say anything, just hid his face.

He was so confused and angry. He thought that Superman hated him but now everything's changing. And it scared him so much.

Superman and Batman all walked back inside the room. The group brought their attention back to them. Everybody was in silence again and it was driving Superboy crazy as he lifted his head up again. Wally broke the silence.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"You're all going to stay here at the cave and heal." said Diana.

"Wait so we're not allowed to leave?" asked Artemis.

"Yes but don't worry we called your mom and told her where you are, Wally we did the same for you." said Green Arrow.

"What about missions?" asked Robin.

"No one will be doing any sort of fighting until Batman gives the okay." instructed Black Canary.

The group tried to argue but Batman shut them up.

"You will do as we say." He growled and gave them the Bat glare to back it up. None of them said anything.

"Good now time for all of you to get some rest and see how your injuries are." said J'ohn. He walked over and guided M'gann back to her room.

Soon the other mentor's did the same, taking their kids back to their rooms until Superboy was left. He was about to go back to his room when Black Canary stopped him.

"What?"

"You're not ready to leave the medical room yet."

"Oh come on." whined Superboy.

"No I don't want to hear it, you're staying here." ordered Canary in her mother hen voice. She left the room leaving Superboy alone or so he thought. Superman walked into the room with a face that Superboy couldn't read and it scared him.

The Man of steel walked over to the boy until he was at his bed side, Clark looked at the boy, he's injuries were bad but nothing that wouldn't heal in two days.

Finally Superboy spoke.

"Shouldn't you be heading back to the Watch tower?"

"Right now my only concern is you." He said.

Superboy sighed on how that attempt had failed to avoid the man.

"I should go to my room and rest there-"

"If you think your leaving here you have another thing coming."

Superboy couldn't help it anymore; his anger was starting to push him over the edge. He didn't understand him and maybe he didn't want to.

"I thought you were going to go rip Luthor apart?" the teen asked.

"I will if he ever comes near you."

It upset him a little to hear that, like he was a baby that couldn't help himself. "You don't have to do anything I can look after myself." He growled.

"Oh really so like on the mission, because you were doing so well there." snapped the Man of steel trying to put a bit of humor in his voice but was failing because he was too angry.

"Hey, I had everything under control until you came."

"Until I came, if I had not come you wouldn't be here right now, none of you kids would be would be!"

"I would have gotten it under control." protested Superboy.

"Would that be before or after he ribbed out your rib cage, tell me what you thought you had under control?"

Superboy was speechless at the comment he didn't know what to say.

"Why couldn't you have just listened to Batman and me and met me at the Hall of Justice, now Luthor knows who you are!"

"I thought my team might need me, I only did what I thought was right." The teen tried to explain.

"Like how you thought it was right to just give up."

Superboy was shocked.

"Yes I know what you were thinking, I saw you just lying there not  
>going to defend yourself, and you were just going to let Amazo kill you!"<p>

"No, I- I was trying to fight back-I was just- I was just so tired and- "Superboy's vision was getting blur and his chest was hurting like heck.

Batman and Black Canary soon walked in hearing all the yelling, Canary's eyes went straight to Superboy as Bruce's eyes glared at Clark.

"What is going on?" asked the Dark knight.

Superman just stood there realizing that he had just yelled at Superboy. What the hell was he thinking; the kid had never been yelled by him before. Superboy didn't know how to react to that. Clark looked at the boy to say something and when he gazed at the boy and his heart ached.

There on the bed sitting was Superboy his eyes full of hot tears and breathing hard. He looked so broken and hurt. The adults just stood there speechless at the young boy, Superboy never cried before so this made their hearts ache watching him have a mental break down.

"I'm sorry- I'm sorry, I'm a weapon- a weapon." He breathed, tears coming out slowly. "I'm not supposed to fail in battle, never fail. That's the only reason l was created- was to fight and if I can't do that the-then what is my reason for being here?"

Canary walked over and placed his hands over his that were over his face, trying to hide the tears.

"Listen to me right now Superboy." He looked up at her. "You are so much more than just Superboy, and you can find who you are if you just try. But if you push yourself down and only think of yourself as an weapon than you're going to be trapped in that forever. Let us help you find your way; you have a people here that you can consider a family."

The teen was still breathing hard and unsteadied. Canary put her hands on his chest.

"Breathe, its okay were here to look after you. We'll protect you when you're not strong enough."

Superboy watched as the Man of steel, walked out of the room with Batman leaving him alone with Canary. Superboy had a feeling that he was not going to see Superman for a while.

Superboy let Canary rub his back and hold him in her arms. The arms of a mother made him feel safe, like the world couldn't touch him. He was protected and cared.

But he wasn't safe from the Luthor, He wasn't protected from the light and he wasn't loved by Superman.

Well at least not anymore.

**TBC **

**Sorry if Superboy seems a little out of character, I tired. **


	8. Chapter 8

_We are trying to help you!"_

_"I live because of Cadmus it is my home!" _

_"__Your home is a test tube"_

_"__My purpose is to replace Superman if he is gone. Or take him down if he were ever to turn from the light."_

_"__You're not a real boy, you're a weapon and you belong to Cadmus." _

_"__Ask yourself what Superman would do."_

_"__You are the start of our freedom"_

_"__The choice is yours brother. Do you choose freedom?"_

_"__I choose freedom!"_

_"__Is that what I think it is?" _

_"__The league will find a place for you" _

_"__Superboy huh, and who is your mentor?" _

_"__Do you have any parents?" _

_"__Oh am sure you do, everybody has parents even if they're not in our lives. Who is your father?" _

_"__What I want from you my boy is to learn more about you." _

_"Luthor knows who you are doesn't he?"_

_"Who is the light?"_

_"Like how you thought it was right to just give up."_

_"__Enjoy freedom for now Project Kr, soon you will be brought to your really home and fulfill your real supposed to Cadmus."_

Superboy awoke up again that night at 5:00 am with another nightmare. But it seemed each night was getting worse, every night more and more words from everyone but his owns rang in his head when he dreamed. And it was the same awful dream of how he was trapped in darkness. Not the dark that Batman and Robin use to defeat evil and take comfort in, the darkness that traps you with no way out. That kills your soul and breaks you. This was how Superboy felt right now, he felt like something was trying to break him.

He got out of bed and walked to the kitchen like he always does. Once he got there he felt better and more relaxed. Maybe he was just stressed out after everything that happened. It had been a month since Superboy had last seen Superman, he knew he wasn't going to be seeing him in a long time but it was still driving him crazy.

Superboy felt like he messed up with Superman. He wanted to be close to the Man of steel but at the same time it scared him. Who could you bond with someone who wants to be your father when you don't even know who you are? The teen was afraid that if he let himself get close to the Man of steel then everyone would think of him of him as the son of Superman, the one to follow in his footsteps and be the next Superman. That wasn't what he wanted to be, he didn't want to be a weapon and he didn't want to be stuck in some hero's shadow.

Superboy wanted to find out who he was and he was afraid that he wasn't going to be able to do that if he was with the Superman. So yeah he was trapped in a shadow of darkness, trying to find who he was not what someone else wanted him to be.

He teen sighed and looked at the TV that they had left on last night. The search for Lex Luthor was still on, so far no site of him yet. The police and the Justice League were both looking for Luthor, it wasn't an easy search. Young Justice was not allowed to search for Luthor, Batman had still not let the team on any mission's yet even thou everyone was completely healed. They were however allowed to train with Black Canary and go home.

Nobody wanted to be stuck with their mentors so they trained with Canary and even did extra hours practice as a team. No one on the team wanted what happened on the Luthor mission to happen again. It was something that made them realize just how serious the job was. Of course Robin had been thou stuff like this with Batman but it never got so out of hand before. Superboy was worried about Robin, the Boy Wonder always takes the time to check on him or glance at him once in a while. It made the Teen of steel wonder what was wrong with his friend. He hadn't started to act like this till after the last mission. Superboy didn't realize that he had almost died on the last mission.

He may be the clone of Superman but that didn't mean he was untouchable, there were many powers of Superman had that made him untouchable that Superboy didn't. Robin felt like he almost lost his little brother, so he was going to look check on Superboy once in a while to see if the teen was still there. Because Robin felt that if he didn't Superboy would disappear. M'gann even check on him too because she was afraid he would disappear on them. Everyone felt that way and it was driving Superboy crazy.

Superboy felt like his mind was racing on a million things. All this worries and thought but no solution to none. And he didn't know how to ask. Last person would be Superman hands down. Even thou he was fighting with himself weather he should be with him or not he didn't want to see the man because he was sort of mad at him. He was mad at him for a few reasons but they all just go down into sadness and regret.

M'gann and Robin walk in with tried faces, everyone stayed the night at the base instead of going home to their mentors. M'gann and Robin sat on the island table next to Superboy after they got breakfast. Soon the rest of the team came in with the same tired faces. So now everyone was sitting eating, no one talked until M'gann broke the silence.

"So how did everyone sleep?"

When that question was asked everyone looked at Superboy. Everyone knew that the teen had been having nightmares but whenever someone tried to talk to him about it he go in denial.

Everyone replied with a good or fine even Superboy, which was a lie and everyone knew by his tried face. But no one said a thing. The news was still on about Luthor and how police were staring to look outside of the United States.

"They'll never find him." declared Artemis

"Not going to stop them from trying." said Kaldur.

"The League has been looking all over the place for him but no such luck. I wish we could help look for him." said Wally.

"I know but Batman won't even let us go on a missions." grumbled Robin.

Superboy had a feeling why the team wasn't allowed to search for Luthor was because of him. The League was all upset when they found out that he had met Luthor and that he knows who he is. In fact they were trying to find Luthor before he tried to anything dangerous to Superboy.

"You think Canary will do some training with us?" asked M'gann trying to lighten the mood.

"Not sure she has started to join in on the search with the other League members for Luthor so I'm not sure." said Kaldur.

"Maybe Batman will come and give us a mission." suggested Wally.

"I doubt it." grunted Superboy.

"He's right on that one." replied Artemis.

A few hours passed the team decide to head out to the beach. The group got out and set up, right away Wally and Robin raced into the water. Artemis soon followed after when the boys started to dunk each other, Artemis wanted a chance to dunk Wally. Superboy soon forgot about all his worries and joined his friends in their fun. He jumped and soon M'gann and Kaldur followed.

The six teens were enjoying their time, when Red Tornado and Flash came out to the beach; the six teens were confused to see them. They thought those two were out on the search so they decide to get out of the water to talk.

"Hey Uncle B, what's going on." Wally greeted his uncle.

"Hey kids, looks like you're having a fun time." said Flash, ignoring Wally's question.

"Have you found Luthor yet?" asked Robin getting straight to the point.

"No, sadly we have lost his trail, but police want to try looking outside of the country." informed Red Tornado.

"We heard about something like that on the news, are you also planning on looking outside also?" asked Kaldur.

"We have considered it and have done some looking though the world but not an entire search yet. We have to get the okay before anyone can start a search like that." said Flash.

"Maybe we could help look too." offered M'gann.

"Yeah we would be a lot of help too, please Uncle Barry." pleaded Wally.

"I'm sorry but we can't do that. Batman doesn't want you out there looking for Lex Luthor." said Red Tornado.

"Oh come on" groaned Artemis.

"Sorry kids, you already did your part with Luthor now leave the rest to us. So go have some fun on the beach. " said Flash.

Nobody said anything after that. Superboy hadn't said anything since Flash and Red Tornado had come, he just listen to the conversation. It was his fault that Luthor had gone lose and even thou everyone was telling him it wasn't he can't help but feel that it was.

As the group went back to the beach, Flash walked up to Superboy.

"Hey kid how you doing?" asked Flash.

"Fine I guess." The teen replied confused why Flash was talking to him. None of mentors talk to him.

"That's good, hey Batman and Black Canary wanted to talk to you real quick, so you should head inside." announced the speedster.

Hearing this made the other teens look to where the two were talking.

"What about" asked Superboy.

"Not sure but you're not in trouble. Better go hurry inside don't want to keep them waiting." Flash said with a smile but Superboy felt there was some hidden meaning in what he was telling him.

As Superboy walked past Flash and headed inside the base he couldn't shake the feeling that he should be walking the other way. The halls seemed so empty to Superboy when he walked past them, but they usual are, there is a big base for six teens plus Red Tornado or any other Justice League member that comes here. When he walked into the room he wanted to turn around and run. There standing was Superman.

The teen of steel just stood there before turning on his one foot and walking out of the room. But he was grabbed by the arm and jerked forward. Superman held him by his arm and was not letting go. Superboy didn't face Superman; he stared at the door begging that he was behind it, away from the Man of steel. Was Superman here to yell at him like before, or was he here for something else? Superboy really hoped that it was for something else.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I've come to talk to you." answered Superman as he dragged Superboy to the nearest couch and sat him down, then sat himself down next to him. It was at that moment where Superboy faced Superman.

"I thought Batman and Black Canary wanted to talk to me?"

"I just had Flash say that so you would come." explained the Man of steel.

"So you tricked me." snapped the teen of steel.

"No, I needed to talk to you; I knew that you wouldn't have come willing to me if Flash told you that I wanted to talk to you." said Superman

"Sounds like a trick you me." sneered the boy

"Superboy please, let's talk we can't avoid this conversation forever." said the Man of steel.

Superboy sighed "What do we need to talk about?"

"Well for starters how about we talk about you, Superboy I don't understand why you try to push me away." He asked.

"How do I push you away exactly?" asked the teen.

"When I'm trying to talk to you or I'm in the same room with you, you try to run away or look like you want to."

"Like your one to talk, if I remember you also didn't want to be in the same room with me for six months. So don't say that I'm the only unwilling one here."

"I know I was a too but I'm here now and I want to be here for you, Superboy please let me in."

"Why should I?" the teen questioned.

"You have to let someone, if not me than whom."

"What are you talking about?" asked Superboy.

"I mean how you don't tell anyone anything, like how you have been having nightmares." pointed out Superman.

Superboy was shocked "How do you know about that!"

"Your friends figure that something was wrong a while ago so they talked to Batman and Canary about it. Batman found out and told me too." He explained.

"So you have been spying on me" snapped Superboy. "Well that's great!"

"Well if you just tell us this things then we wouldn't have to!" Superman's voice got higher and higher the more he got mad at Superboy.

"Because it's none of your concern, nothing about me is your concern!"

"Superboy as your father-"

"No! Don't you dare!" interrupted the boy. "You are not my father; you're my DNA donor that's it!" "And I'm done talking to you." snapped Superboy as he got up and made his way to the door. Superman got up and followed the teen. Before Superboy could open the door Superman slammed it shut on him.

This is not what Superboy wanted.

"Superboy we are not done." The man's voice was now just full of anger and Superboy could feel it fuming off of the Man of steel.

"Yes we are, now move your arm, my friends are probably waiting for me." He tried desperately to open the door.

Superboy felt awful.

"There you go again trying to run away from me, do you hate me or something?" shouted Superman.

"No"

Superman was the last person Superboy could hate.

"Than what is it, why don't you want to be near me."

"I do but I-"

He could tell that he was hurting Superman too.

"I need-"

"You need to what?"

And it was killing him.

"I NEED TO KNOW WHO I AM!" shouted Superboy.

"What"

"I can't be your son, I can't live in your shadow, and I can't be part of your family when I don't know who I am. I'm afraid that that's all everyone will see when they look at me! Your son, the next Superman, I want to know who I am! Please I want to be your son, I want you to be my father and I want to open up to people and let them close but I'm scared!" Superboy was trying to catch his breath now from screaming so hard.

Superman looked at the boy and only smiled, and then he wrapped the boy in a hug. Superboy was shocked he thought Superman be mad and upset.  
>"It's okay to be afraid and it's okay to want to know who you are. We all want to search for who we really are but sometimes we need a little help too. Let me help you find who you are, let all of us help you."<p>

"I don't know how it will turn out." Superboy whispered.

"It will be fine."

"You promise"

Superman looked the boy in the eyes "Promise"

Superboy gave a gentle smile back to the Man of steel.

"Conner Kent"

"What"

"Conner Kent, my earth name is Clark Kent, my real name is Kal-El. Superboy I would be happy if you would join my family and be Conner Kent, Kon-El."

It was at that moment that Superboy gave up fighting; he let it all go and gave himself what he wanted. And it felt like the heavy darkness was slowly being lifted from him. Maybe not all of it but it was a start he was willing to take.

"Yes, yes I would."

With that Superboy let himself be hugged again by the strong arm that are his now father, and this time he hugged back.

What Superboy but Superman didn't notice was the five teens and four adults watching them and celebrating quietly. Even Batman showed a small smile.

**And they live happily ever after…and died the end. **

**LOL Just kidding! **

**Review! **

**TBC **


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG I am so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter! I hope you can all forgive me. All try and make the next chapter quicker. Sorry if there are any mistakes in this, I was in a bit of a hurry when typing this. **

**Enjoy! **

Clark Kent woke up on a Monday morning prepared to go to Mount Justice and see his son. It had almost been a week since Connor had finally opened up to him, well almost but it was a start when Superboy became Kon-El and joined his family. But Clark wanted to take another step with Conner and have him move him into his apartment with him. But he has to convince the teen first and that might be the bigger change. When he walked out of his small apartment he was ready to begin his maybe long day.

**At the Cave**

On Mount Justice the team was hanging out from a mission they had yesterday, after for seemed like forever Batman final let the team back on missions again. It was Saturday in the afternoon and everyone was here at the base enjoying their time after a successful mission. Robin and Wally were playing video games in the living room and Kaldur was reading a book on the couch with Artemis working on some of her bows. And M'gann was in the kitchen making sweets.

Superboy was outside near the ocean beach, he was sitting near the shore with his eyes close trying to remember all the dreams he had. He knew know for sure that his dreams meant something; he just had to find out what.

"Come one Superboy focus, think." Superboy said to himself.

_"__Enjoy freedom for now Project Kr, soon you will be brought to your really home and fulfill your real supposed to Cadmus."_

What did that mean? His purpose was to replace Superman right? Or did he have another purpose?

"Connor"

And how did he know that, that symbol on Amazo belonged to the light?

"Connor"

Who was the light?

"Connor!"

Superboy jumped with a yelp, he looked around to see Robin behind him.

"Oh hey Robin, I didn't hear you come up behind me there." greeted the teen.

"I noticed I called your name three times." commented Robin.

"Real I didn't hear my name being called at all?" admitted the teen confused.

"Your real name"

"Oh, my bad." replied Connor feeling stupid.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it soon." said Robin.

"I hope your right." The teen sighed.

It was all so new for Superboy, everyone was calling him Connor and it was a strange feeling because he never thought that he ever have a name much less two.

"Why don't we head instead." suggested Robin.

"Sure"

Both teens headed inside, Superboy decided to not think about his dreams or anything so his team would not suspect something is wrong with him. Robin and Superboy entered in the living room where the rest of the team was.

"Hey Superboy, you want to try a cookie**." **asked M'gann.

She held out the tray of half burned cookies and the boy grinned and took a cookie.

"Thanks M'gann"

The Martian girl smiled and went back to the kitchen to make more sweets. The two teen boys went to go sit on the couch with Artemis and Kaldur. Connor and Robin handed the burned cookies to Wally for him to eat like before.

"So when do you think we'll have another mission again?" asked Wally as he took a bite out of the cookie.

"Might be for a while since we just had a mission yesterday."replied Connor.

"Yeah, I hope it's as awesome as the last one was." said Artemis.

"That was an awesome mission, especially when Artemis made that one villain cry." laughed Robin.

"I don't know I felt kind of bad for him."said M'gann as she came into the room taking a seat next to Kaldur and Superboy.

"The guy pissed me off, he was asking for it.**" **defended Artemis.

"Well I learned one good thing on that mission." Connor spoke up.

"What's that?"asked Kaldur interested that the teen had learned something.

"Don't ever call Artemis a blonde."replied the Teen of steel.

Everyone began to laugh at the memory of how Artemis acted during the mission when she was called a blonde by the villain. It was terrifying but funny at the same time. Well at least for Robin it was funny.

"So how are things going between you and Superman?" asked the youngest of the team bring up a new subject to discuss.

"Good, I guess he tries to come over here every day to see me and all."answered Superboy.

"Well that's good, it's nice to see you and him on good grounds." said Kaldur.

"Yeah, all you have to do now is get used to being called Connor and your good." cheered Wally.

Superboy nodded, everyone has been trying to get him use to his new name. His friends have been calling him 'Connor' whenever they see him walk past him. Even some of the mentors are calling him by his real name; the feeling is award for him.

It was at that moment that the alarm went off. At first the six teenagers were just plain confused; they had never heard an alarm like that before inside the cave. But soon moved into action when they realized that the alarm could only mean one thing, someone had broken into their base. The team made their way to the sound where the alarm was coming from. M'gann mentally linked them all up, so while they were heading to the main room they were having a mentally conversation.

"_What's going on?" asked Artemis._

"_Someone has entered our base." replied Kaldur stating the obvious._

"_Like a friend or foe?" questioned M'gann who was flying above them all as they ran._

"_Definitely__ a foe, why else would the alarm be going off." said Wally._

When the team reached the main room they were surprised by who the intruder was. Of course only Robin, KF, Aqua lad and Superboy knew the guy. Guardian was standing there with the most serious look on his face, but he was just standing there like he was waiting for them to make the move.

_Um, who the hell is this guy?" asked Artemis._

"_What, you don't who he is, how can you not?"_

"_Well I'm so sorry Bay watch; I don't know!__" She remarked._

"_I don't know who he is either." admitted M'gann._

"_He's name is Guardian, he is also a hero. We ran into him at Cadmus when we found Superboy." answered Kaldur._

"_So why is he here?" questioned Robin._

"_Let's find out." said Wally._

Wally broke from the mentally conversation and walked over to Guardian.

"_Somethi__ng doesn't feel right." Superboy says._

"_Like what." __Robin asks him._

"Hey Guardian what's up." greeted Wally.

The man just stood there before speaking. "I need to speak with Superboy." He said while he was looking at the said teen.

"What do you need to speak to him about?" asked Kaldur stepping in as a leader again.

"I need to speak with him its important." said the man taking a step towards the group of teens.

Connor couldn't shake the feeling that Guardian was right, which was crazy because he doesn't even know what Guardian is talking about right now. But he feels like he has to talk to him that it's the most important thing in the world at the moment to hear what they man has to say.

"_Are you sure?"_

Superboy jumped by the sound of M'gann's voice inside his head.

"_Are you sure you need to talk to him that bad?" the girl asked._

"_Yes"_

Superboy took a step away from the group and towards Guardian.

"I'm listening, tell me what you want to talk about." said the teen.

"You're in danger, I'm here to warn you." said Guardian.

"What?"

"You need to contact the League right now so they can take you somewhere safe."

"What are you talking about?" asked Connor.

"Their coming for you." explained Guardian.

"Dude what you are talking about?" interrupted Wally.

"Who is coming?"

The team turned around to see all their mentors there, along with Black Canary, Wonder Woman and Red Tornado. Superman walks towards Superboy, and pulled the Teen of steel behind him to Black Canary and Batman. All the teens were surprised; they didn't even hear the League member's names being called on the computer. That probably showed that they were so focus on the conversation at hand.

"Answer the question Guardian, who is coming?" demanded Superman.

There was no answer from the man, but Connor had the feeling that he wasn't answering because he only wanted to tell him. It didn't matter because Connor couldn't shake the feeling that he knew who Guardian was talking about. _"__My purpose is to replace Superman if he is gone. Or take him down if he were ever to turn from the light." _It was all starting to make sense now to him and he only felt like a fool now for not figuring it out sooner.

"Guardian why are you here?" asked Flash.

"How did you get in here?" questioned Batman.

"And who is coming after Superboy?" demanded Superman.

"It's them isn't it?" It was more of a statement than a question from Superboy.

Everyone looked at the teen with a look of confusing. But before any of them could speak Guardian did.

"Yes, the light is finally making its move."

"What the hell are you guys talking about!" shouted Wally.

"Yes, Connor fill us in and explain what is going on." said M'gann.

Connor looked at his friends that were behind him and back to the four adults infornt of him. He looked away quick from Superman's look of confusion and concern.

"I don't really know how to explain it at all." he admitted.

"Then let me." Everyone looked at Guardian. "I was there the day you were created, so I am one of the few that know your real purpose of being created."

"My real purpose, what are you talking about." breathed Connor.

Guardian looked at the teen with a concern look before glancing at everyone else. "Maybe it's best that we all go somewhere to sit." suggested the man.

Superman and Batman both gave each other side glances before giving Guardian a nodded understanding that the teen might need to sit down hearing all this. So they all went into the living room. M'gann sat near here uncle with Artemis and Green Arrow next to her. Wally and Kaldur pulled up chairs to in the kitchen and sat in them with their mentors standing next to them. Black Canary took a seat near Robin and Superboy where they were sitting. Canary wanted to be close to Connor when they heard the story of everything. Wonder Woman, Batman and Superman stood behind the couches over the two teens. Red Tornado came in last and stood near the door way.

Superboy watched as each person walked into the room, it seemed that all of them being here was just silly. "Um, you guys don't have to all be here you know. I-"

"YES WE DO!" shouted everyone cutting off the teen of steel from talking.

"Dude if you think we're going to let you keep this a secret from us then you are so wrong, besides you keep enough of those." said Robin.

"Like your one to talk."

"It's better if we all just here it now." explained Canary.

"Fine, okay Guardian lets here it." said Connor.

Guardian took s seat across from Conner and Robin. "Alright, the light is an organization of the government, they are people who have the belief that the Justice League is only a threat to the world and they are the only ones who can clean the world free of darkness. But they knew that was never going to happen so long as the Justice League exists. So they created Cadmus, a place to build an army."

"So all those Genos that were created at Cadmus were an army." said Robin.

"Yes, their built purpose was to be the backup if all else failed."

"What do you mean if all else fails?" asked Connor.

"I mean if you Superboy had failed, you were not created to be just the replacement of Superman. You Project Kr were meant to kill the Justice League."

It was at that time that Superboy threw up and his body went numb.

**TBC**_  
><em>**what did you all think? **

**I'll have the next chapter out sooner! **

**Review Please! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here you go the next chapter of the story of "****Like Father like son"****. I'll try harder to get more chapters in as fast as I can. But I also have another story called ****"The choices we make as heroes" ****and I also want to work on that one too. I only have 2 chapters for that story! I'll feel like a bad writer if I just leave it like that. So I'll try to work on them both. For those of you like this story I have another idea coming into my head about Superboy. It was sort of an idea that someone gave me. So here is the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review! **

**Enjoy! **

It was at that time that Superboy threw up and his body went numb. He was vomiting everything that he ate today. And he could not feel his body; all he could feel was this numbing sensation.

"Oh my god Conner!" cried Canary in shock of who the teen reacted.

Superman was at the teen's side in minutes along with Canary.

"Easy Conner, easy." whispered Clark saying calming words.

"Conner" Robin cried.

The teen of steel had stopped vomiting and was now trying to more catch his breath because it feels like he hadn't took a solid breathe in days.

It was amazing luck that there was a bucket sitting right near him or he would have thrown up on the carpet. Well the adults thought it was luck but the team knew it was there because when M'gann was cooking and giving them food they were afraid they'll throw up.

"Conner you okay?" M'gann asks the boy mentally.

"I'm okay" he final chokes out.

Conner lifts his head up and stares at all the faces around him. Most were of concern faces others were of shock but he couldn't blame any of them. It's not easy to find out that the thing you took in is made to kill you. His team mates seemed to have gotten closer to him the last time he checked. Now he had Superman, Canary and his team all cowered around him.

It was making him nervous, he never noticed that Red Tornado took the bucket and left it in the kitchen to handle it later. Guardian was away from the group of people waiting for the Teen of steel to look at him. Wally zoomed out of the room and came back with a glass of water for Conner. KF gave it to Robin who handed it to Conner.

"Conner, here drink this." spoke the 14 year old.

"Thank you" he said as he drank the water, he didn't realize that Clark had left his side for that moment till he heard the voices of Superman and Wonder Woman yelling at Guardian.

"Why would you tell him something like that?" shouted Superman.

"I just told him the truth, what were you expecting?" defended Guardian.

"You should have thought before you told him something like this or at least told just us first before coming to him." yelled Wonder Woman.

"This was about him; I didn't think I was supposed to keep him in the dark about himself." said Guardian.

"It's okay you guys." called Superboy.

Both Wonder Woman and Superman looked at the teen concern; they wanted to protest but decided against it.

"I still have more to tell all of you." Guardian said.

"What more bad news do you have to share with us?" asked Artemis.

Everyone just glared at her except for Superboy.

"What?"

"Now that the Light is beginning to make their move their going to try and get you back." explained Guardian.

"They already have tried and failed." said Batman.

Everyone glanced at the Dark night with confusion.

"What do you mean?" asked Robin.

"I mean that in most of your missions involved the plans of the Light." the Dark knight pointed out.

Now everyone was shock.

"And how do you know this?" asked Kaldur.

"You really think that I have not been reading your reports?" asked the Dark knight.

"Yes" answered Conner, Artemis and Wally.

Batman tried to ignore that last comment. "Think about it all your missions; all have one thing in common."

"They were all trying to build some kind of army." said Robin putting it all together.

"Yes, they were getting ready to fight us." informed Batman.

"Wait does that mean when Amazo came to break Luthor free it was working for the Light." asked Wally.

"Than that means that Lex Luthor is also working for the Light." announced M'gann.

"So wait a minute, was it Luthor that ordered Amazo to attack Conner or was it the Light." asked Flash.

"It was the Light." replied Guardian.

"So what's the plan now that we know?" questioned Wally.

"We should discuss this more before we decide on anything." suggested J'ohn.

"Good idea in the mean time you kids stay here." ordered Superman.

"What you're leaving us out in the dark again?" cried Robin.

"You're not in the dark you know what's going on." said Aquaman.

"Not really if you're going to decide what to do without our say, your treating us like a bunch of kids." yelled Artemis.

"We will tell you what we have decided what to do but until then stay here." ordered Batman.

The team watched as each League heroes walked out leaving the six teens and Guardian.

"I have stayed here long enough I must go." announced Guardian walking out of the room.

"You're not going to stay?" said the Martian girl.

"I'm afraid not, I have warned you all and done my part now I must be on my way. I will leave you all to handle this." Before the man walked out he turned to the teen of steel still sitting on the couch with Robin.

"I'm sorry there is nothing more I can do for you Superboy."

"Don't be, I'm grateful for what you have already done, thank you Guardian." said Superboy.

"Good luck Superboy." He whispers the last part.

When Guardian walked out the room and headed to the teleports, Superboy went after him. There was something that he wanted to ask the man.

"Hey Guardian" he shouted when he reached the man.

The man turned around "What is it?"

"I just wanted to ask you, where is Double X and the other Gnomes?"

Guardian showed a minute of shock and pain in his face before closing his eyes like he was too ashamed to look at the teen.

"What is it what's wrong?" There was a panic in the teen's voice when he asked this, because he didn't like the look on Guardians face. He didn't like how the man reacted to his question.

"Guardian….what happened to them?" he whispered but the man heard him anyway.

"They were killed…they were killed by the Light, all of them." He answered.

There was no response from the teen, he just stood there silent.

"Superboy" The man got worried when there was no reply from the boy.

"Thank you…thank you for telling me this, goodbye Guardian." said Superboy, you could tell that there was paining sound coming from his voice but Guardian chose to ignore it. He didn't have the right to tell Superboy how truly sorry he was for everything, not after taking part in Cadmus. He just didn't have the right too.

So after Guardian left and Superboy was alone he did the only thing he could do, he ran. He ran out of the base like he was being chase by a crazy man with a knife, and Conner could only hope because all he wanted now was to die, was to fall in the bottom of a ditch and just die there. During the whole time Guardian was telling them everything, he was screaming on the inside, but he would never let anyone see that. He broke down once infornt of Batman, Canary and Superman and he promised he never let that happened again. He didn't like to feel so helpless and useless, but that's how he felt right now. Helpless, and he wasn't supposed to be, be was Superboy. The clone of Superman was not supposed to be helpless but here he was running far away from Mount Justice.

When his legs couldn't run any more he stopped and let gravity do its thing, he dropped to the ground and just laid there. He didn't move, he just laid there and thought of everything that's happened in his life, He seems to do that a lot. Reflect on his life and think about the things he should have done or could have done but didn't because back than he didn't know any better.

He's only been alive on Earth for one year and he already hates it that just sucks.

**With the League**

It had been an hour or so until everyone had revived the bad news about the Light and Superboy. The Justice League was trying to decide what to do but it was a difficult choice.

"That poor boy has already been through so much it's not fair for the child to go through this." said Wonder Woman.

"I agree with Diana, it's not fair to make Conner have to go through anymore of this." spoke Dinah.

"I know, but I doubt the kid is going to sit by and let us take care of It." said Barry.

"Conner is a stubborn child; he will not listen to reason with us." Red Tornado explained.

"Maybe if we just hold him in Justice League custody long enough for us to handle It." suggest Ollie.

"Handle what?" "Do we know exactly what were up against?" questioned Arthur.

"We know that what were up against is making an army to fight us and their after Superboy. So we have to be ready at all cost." said Bruce.

Clark who was sitting there listen to the whole conversation decide to final speak.

"I will take Conner with me to the Fortress of solitude."

All the Leaguer members looked at the Man of steel with a face of shock.

"Are you serious?" asked Barry.

"Yes, this will be good for us both, I think Conner needs this." answered Clark.

Bruce nodded. "Do it, this is the best course of action."

**With the team**

Five teens were sitting there waiting for the League to come out and tell the plan. Honestly they hated it. They hated how they were being treated like kids. Nobody said anything, and nobody went to go check on Superboy. They thought that he needed time to think about everything's that's happen. Nobody realized that the teen of steel had left the base, mostly because everyone was in their own thoughts and because Conner escaped out the back door.

"I can't believe it." said Wally.

"This whole time he was created to kill the Justice League and we never knew." said Artemis.

"None of us knew, not even Conner. It just kind of came up and exploded in our faces, you know." replied Robin.

"And now there is a war against the Justice League and Superboy is in danger." spoke Kaldur.

Everyone again was quite until M'gann spoke up. "But this still doesn't change anything. Conner is still our friend and still apart of this family."

"M'gann is right, we'll stick together get through this and kick some ass while doing It." cheered Robin

Everyone nodded in agreement; it was at that minute that Red Tornado walked into the room.

"We have decided on what action to take, come to the main room with me, all of you." declared the robot.

Red Tornado looked at the five teens and noticed one was missing. "Where is Superboy?"

The young heroes looked between themselves before back at the robot.

"He was in the main room last time we checked." answered Kaldur.

"Isn't he there now?" asked Wally.

"No he is not" replied Red Tornado before turning on his comma link.  
>"Red Tornado to Superman, Superboy is not with the team."<p>

Superman in the main room heard Red Tornado's call. "Understood, we will look for him."

"He is not in the cave, he is in town now." said J'ohn.

Superman and Batman both gave each other a glance before both nodding.

"I will go get him, the rest of us will stay here and make sure the kids stay here." said Superman before he flew out of the base.

When Superman left Batman got a call from the watch tower.

"Green Lantern to Batman, do you hear me?"

"I hear you Lantern, what is it?"

"We have just heard word that the block buster monster has broken free from jail and is now heading towards your way to Happy Harbor city."

Batman's eyes widen, that was where Superboy and Superman were.

**With Superboy**

Conner had always wanted to fly; he thought that flying would be the greatest thing. Superman could fly, yet he couldn't which was strange because he was supposed to be the clone of Superman. It seemed like he couldn't do anything right; he even failed at being Superman's clone! A clone is supposed to be exactly like the original, but he can't fly. He has no heat vision or x-ray stuff. He has the super strength stuff down, and he can jump over tall buildings. But in the end he just fails down. Conner was lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he soon fell asleep.

_We are trying to help you!"_

_"I live because of Cadmus it is my home!" _

_"__Your home is a test tube"_

_"__My purpose is to replace Superman if he is gone. Or take him down if he were ever to turn from the light."_

_"__You're not a real boy, you're a weapon and you belong to Cadmus." _

_"__Ask yourself what Superman would do."_

_"__You are the start of our freedom"_

_"__The choice is yours brother. Do you choose freedom?"_

_"__I choose freedom!"_

_"__Is that what I think it is?" _

_"__The league will find a place for you" _

_"__Superboy huh, and who is your mentor?" _

_"__Do you have any parents?" _

_"__Oh am sure you do, everybody has parents even if they're not in our lives. Who is your father?" _

_"__What I want from you my boy is to learn more about you." _

_"Luthor knows who you are doesn't he?"_

_"Who is the light?"_

_"Like how you thought it was right to just give up." _

"_You have to let someone, if not me than whom."_

"_I NEED TO KNOW WHO I AM!" _

"_Conner Kent, my earth name is Clark Kent, my real name is Kal-El. Superboy I would be happy if you would join my family and be Conner Kent, Kon-El."_

"_I mean if you Superboy had failed, you were not created to be just the replacement of Superman. You Project Kr were meant to kill the Justice League." _

_"__Enjoy freedom for now Project Kr, soon you will be brought to your really home and fulfill your real supposed to Cadmus."_

The sound of his own breathing woke up him up, it was heavy but he had gotten used to it so many times now that this breathing had become natural to him even if he knew that it was not.

But what wasn't normal for him was the sound of something breathing behind him and it wasn't a gentle breathing either, it was a harsh scary breathing. Like the one in that scary movie they all watched and Wally hides under the couch because of it. It was that kind of breathing, the sound of a killer animal.

Conner turned around to see the last thing he wanted to see. There standing behind him was the Blockbuster monster. And last thing Conner can remember is being thrown like a little rock into the ocean and his name being screamed out by the man he wants to call father.

**TBC **

**Sorry if these last two chapters aren't as long as you liked them to be. **

**Tell me what you all think. **

**Review **

**Push the little button right there. **

**Right here **

**V**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so here is the thing, I didn't like the way I wrote this chapter so I have decided to remake it. I hope you are all okay with this and if you are not then I'm sorry but there is no way I will rewrite it again. Seriously not happening, I hope you enjoy this remake chapter! **

**Enjoy! **

Opening his eyes Conner had found he was staring at a white ceiling, the room didn't smell like medicine or any other medical crap that he hated so he knew that he wasn't in a hospital bed right now. He stood up and felt pain sink in the back of his head. That's when he remembered how he got thrown like a small pebble into the ocean by that Blockbuster monster. The Blockbuster monster, that's right where, is it now! Conner looked around the room for signs of the breast; actually he was looking for any signs of life because he really wanted to know where the heck he was.

"I was wondering when you wake up."

He turned around to see Wonder Woman standing there at the door; he didn't even hear her come in, had she been standing there the whole time? She didn't really look happy but she didn't look like she wanted to rip off his head either.

"Where am I?" he asks.

"You're at the Watch Tower; try to relax your safe here." said Wonder Woman.

The Watch Tower, the one in space, this would be so awesome if he wasn't confused right now.

"What happened to the Blockbuster monster?" he asked.

"It's in our holding cell again; it's under control, no need to worry about It." reassured Wonder Woman.

Superboy could only stare at the Amazon princess for a little while then he couldn't look at her in the eye for some reason he could help but push this feeling of helplessness.

"Why did it attack me?"

He remember Kaldur saying that once Desman became the Block Buster monster anything in him human had been gone, even his mind.

"We aren't exactly sure; but our theory is that-"

"It's under the control of the light." Superboy interrupted her, knowing the answer.

"Yes"

It was at that moment Superman walked in and Conner Kent realized how much trouble he was in. He had already run off once instead of listening to Superman and Batman and now he ran away from the cave again. He knew he was going to get it now, he just was glad that Batman was not here, but the way Superman was looking at him he was wishing it was Batman instead of him.

Superman glanced at Wonder Woman and she got the signal that he wanted her to leave. She walked out of room leaving to give some Father and son alone time.

**Back at Mount Justice**

Five teens were all waiting to hear something from their friend Conner, each were waiting for him to come back with Superman and the others. They knew that something was wrong, they knew it the moment Batman and a few others of the heroes left, they seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere but none of them were willing to give away to the young heroes where and why.

They hated it; again they were being treated like sidekicks, like children. The team thought that they were final proving to them that they weren't children and they could handle whatever they can, but they were wrong. And these young heroes had just about enough of it. The only League member at the cave was Flash so the team decided to gain up on him until he had squealed out something to them.

"What's going on?"

"Where is Conner?"

"What happened, why did he run off?"

"Why did Batman and the other's leave?"

"Why can't we go find Superboy too?"

"Okay guys listen, I'm sorry your concern about Conner but you can't leave the cave, Batman's orders." said Flash quickly, holding his hands up in defense.

"And why not?" asked Artemis.

"I can't tell you that but listen-"stated Flash but was interrupted by Robin.

"No you listen, we are tired of you all treating us like kids, we are heroes too and we have the right to know what the hell is going on with our teammate." demanded Robin.

"We're not trying to treat you like children, we are trying to protect you." said Flash.

"If you are really trying to protect us and Superboy than you tell us what's going on so we can protect ourselves." said Aqua lad.

"Uncle B please, we are not the same little kids that you had to always had to protect and save us from our screw ups ." pleaded KF.

"Please Conner needs us." pleaded Miss M.

Flash really hated this, he was the only adult here, and all the other heroes are at the Watch Tower or trying to handle that Blockbuster monster. He was the adult and he was getting ganged up on by five very determined teenagers, something about this picture just didn't seem right to Flash.

Flash sighed "Alright, I'll tell you but you have to stay here, the Justice League has it covered."

The five teens nodded in understanding.

"Superboy ran off to Harbor city were the Block buster monster from Cadmus had broken free from our jail and we believe that it's was after Superboy, so a few of the League member's went to go save Superboy. So now the Block buster monster is back in our jail and Superboy is now safe."

Flash finished explain to see the five young heroes standing there with shock expressions before trying to make a break at the door, but Flash speeded infornt of them and stopped them. Flash had to grab his nephew had hold him because he was faster than the other's to the door.

"Whoa where all you all going?" asked Flash. That was a dumb question to ask where else were they going to help Superboy duh, but Flash had to keep them here.

"We have to help Superboy, he needs us." said KF.

"Nobody is going anywhere; you all promised that you stay here." ordered Flash trying to take control of the situation again.

"But Conner needs us, what if he's hurt!" cried M'gann.

"You don't have to worry he's fine."

Everyone turned around to see Black Canary and Batman walk in.

"Bats, what's happening with Supey?" asked KF.

"Superboy is at the Watch Tower under our watch, he will be fine." replied Batman.

"May I ask what the plan is now?" asked Kaldur.

"We keep Superboy hidden away from the Light until we can stop them." replied Canary.

"Okay but how, do we even know who or where they are?" questioned Artemis.

"Dude we know that they are an organization of the government so let's go and kick their asses already before they unleash this army on our asses." boasted Kid Flash.

Artemis smacked in upside the head while Robin elbowed him in the gut.

"Ow, what was that for?" grunted the teen speedster

"Um hello, we can't just over throw the government!" shrieked Artemis.

"Why not" asked M'gann.

"Because it will look bad if we don't have any proof, and it would be nothing but craziness." replied Robin.

Kid Flash was realizing what Robin and Artemis are getting at. "And the only proof we pretty much have is taking a nap up in the Watch tower and he's under protection from them."

"Even if we get proof that the organization is from the government, what are we going to do about it, can we really just overthrow the whole government." said M'gann.

"So not really the aster here." said Robin looking at Batman hoping for a solution from him.

"The Justice League has decided that we should worry about now keeping Superboy safe and catching Luthor." said Batman.

"Don't we have other problems than Lex Luthor?" asked Artemis.

"Nope Luthor is just the man we need." insisted Flash.

Robin and Kaldur soon understood what they were planning.

"You plan to catch Lex Luthor as the proof." assumed Kaldur.

"What?" asked Wally and Artemis at the same time.

"Luthor is working for the light, so if we catch Luthor and get him to spill everything he knows than we might be able to get some information on them and stop the light, thus stopping that army to attack us and keeping Superboy out of danger from them." explained Robin.

"Now your catching on." voiced Canary.

M'gann gasped realizing "But how are we going to find Luthor, the League searched everywhere and couldn't find him."

"For now we'll just have to keep searching." advised Batman.

"So we just wait and watch pretty much." suggested Robin.

"Yes"

"Oh that so not whelmed."

**At the Watch Tower**

Superman was staring down at Conner with a glare of anger, Superboy wanted to look away out of fear but he couldn't keep his eyes off of Superman. He wasn't scared of Superman like when he had fought Amazo no it was more of "My dad is going to kill me, I'm in trouble" kind of scared. Maybe if he just explained what happened than the he might understand or so he hoped.

"Um, Superman listen I-"

"What were you thinking?" he shouted looking more scared than angry. "You could have been kidnapped or killed by that monster."

"I didn't know that the Block Buster Monster was going to be there." He defended.

"I'm not talking about the Block buster monster, I'm talking about how the Light is after you and you ran away from the cave." said Superman.

Instead of just saying sorry and end it there, Conner got more upset and started to argue with the Man of steel.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that I lost the right to leave the cave all of a sudden now." snapped Conner.

"That's not what I meant; it's dangerous now that someone is after you." reminded Superman.

"Yes thank you for that small reminder." snapped Superboy.

"Do you want to tell me what made you run away." asked Clark.

Conner got even more anger at this, what was he supposed to tell the guy, he couldn't come close to explaining right now. So many emotions were rushing throw him if was impossible to pin one down. Superman would never understand even if he told him. He's not a clone; he doesn't know the feeling no one does. When Conner first met him the man hated him so he would never understand him at all.

"You wouldn't care even if I told you." replied Conner.

"What is that supposed to mean."

"Forget it!"

Conner got off the bed and tried to walk out of the room but Superman grabbed him.

"Let me go!" he yelled.

"I don't think so, not until you tell me what had gotten over you to make you run away." shouted the man.

"Nothing came over me now let me go!" the boy screamed.

Why did all of this seem so familiar to Superboy, they had already done this before when Superman came to the moment. But this time Conner knew that this wasn't going to end with him getting a name and them hugging like the father and son he wanted them to be.

"You are not going anywhere as of now you are under the protection of the Justice League." ordered Superman.

Conner was only speechless. "What, you can't keep me here like some kind of hostage!"

"Oh yes I can, you are not leaving this Tower until I say so."

Superman dragged Conner back on the bed and forced him to sit down.

"You can't be serious!" shouted Conner.

"I am serious, this is the best way I can protect you from the Light." said Superman.

"No, the Light is after me so let them come for me, I'm not afraid of them." defended Superboy trying to hide that he was lying.

"This isn't about courage, this about stopping the Light and they want you, so if it mean's keeping you up here against your will so be It." shouted Superman as he made his way to the door.

"Hey where are you going?"

"I'm going to go to Batman, you will stay here; Wonder Woman and I will come in to check on you later."

"You can't be serious-"but before the teen could finish complaining Superman shut the door on the young hero.

Superboy was no banging on the door with anger and yelling. "Open this door, Superman!"

Superman could only sigh as he walked away from the door; sometimes Conner was just too stubborn to deal with at times. He knew that there was no way of the boy breaking free from the room; the room was specially made for Meta human's containment, it wasn't a jail or anything, but Batman always like to be prepared for anything, he just hoped his friend was ready for what was ahead of them.

"Clark"

"Diana I know what you're going to say so you don't have to say it."

Diana sighed at her friend, she wonder if he couldn't see that Superboy was just like him when it came to stubbornness, or course Conner would not like sitting out on the side lines while everyone went fought his fight.

"I was just going to say that you are doing the right thing." said Wonder Woman.

"I know it's just that, it seems like every time I try to get close to Conner something is in the way, whether it's some evil organization after him, something trying to kill him or him pushing me away. I just don't know what to do with him anymore." admitted Superman.

"Being a father is not the easiest things in the world, you know how Bruce and Ollie have had their hard times with their boys, and they still are but neither of those two take back adopting their sons and Dick and Roy feel the same way, even if Roy refuses to admit it." said Diana.

"But what if Conner can't forgive me, I already messed up with before with him, I don't want to make enough mistakes Diana, I don't want to make another one that could make me lose him forever. I was going to take him to the Fortress of Solitude, have him learn about his family, ask him if he wanted to move in with me and meet his grandparents but I have no idea where any of this is going to go." said Clark.

Diana put her arms around the strong man's shoulders and whispered to him. "When this is all over, you and Conner will final be able have that father and son relationship."

"I hope your right."

It was at that moment that Green Lantern flew over to the two heroes, since he had already announced bad news once Superman had the feeling that he was going to announce more.

"What is it?" asked Wonder Woman.

"We found Lex Luthor."

**TBC **

**Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. **

**Disclaim: I don't know Young Justice! **

**Enjoy!**

Superboy found himself banging on the metal door for the 20th time already, he could tell that this room was made to hold Meta humans; otherwise he would have already knocked the door down by now. But he wasn't about to give up, no Superboy was too stubborn to do that.

He hated being trapped like this, it reminded him too such of his time in Cadmus. The feeling of being trapped was just horrible, and Conner knows why Wally can't stand it because it leaves you feeling helpless.

Conner knew he had to get out of here, he was not about to let the people he cared about, the only people close enough to a family be destroyed by the light. He had to stop the Light before anyone else gets hurt.

**At Mount Justice **

Batman had just revived news about Lex Luthor, they had found the location that he was at, and the Justice League was getting ready to act. Black Canary and Flash had already left when they got the word on Luthor. Batman had just got of link with Hawgirl when he noticed the young heroes standing behind him. He knew what they want but he wasn't about to let them have it.

"No"

"But Batman we can help." protested Robin.

"The answer is no, don't make it any more difficult that it already is." grumbled Batman.

"Please, we were the ones that allowed Luthor to escape, so let us be the ones to return him back to jail." said Kaldur.

"You all did your part when it came to Luthor, let us handle the rest." said Batman.

"Oh come on" whined Wally.

"You are not to leave this cave do you all understand, anyone that leaves and tries to stop Luthor will be in serious trouble." ordered Batman.

The team just stood there while Batman walked away from the group over to the teleporter's. Robin followed his mentor; he was far from done with this agreement.

"Batman why can't we come along, it's just Luthor, we have handle tougher guys than this." defended the boy.

"Robin, Luthor had proved that he was not alone and he was working for the Light, an organization we really know nothing about. As your guardian I am ordering you to not go after Luthor."

"You're treating us like kids again!" Robin yelled.

Batman had gotten down to Robin's level and put his hands on the boys shoulder. "If I have to treat you like a child to protect you all then I will."

Robin brought his head down and ran back over to his friends, he could not believe that after everything they had done the League still only thinks of them as kids, especially when Conner needed them the most, not to mention the world.

Batman sighed as he watched his ward run off; he knew that when this was all over he was going to make it up to the boy but for now he had to stop the Light. The Dark knight walked into the zeta beams and was sent to the location of Lex Luthor.

Robin walked into the living room where his friends were.

"I can't believe this!" shouted Kid Flash.

"Are we really going to just sit here and let them treat us like kids again!" yelled Artemis.

"No were not, were going after them." said Robin.

Everyone looked at him until Aqua Lad finally spoke.

"Robin I don't know –"

"Come on Kaldur, are you really going to let them treat us like a bunch of sidekicks, we have so earned the right to be treated as real heroes." said Robin.

Kaldur closed his eyes and sighed and then gave a determined face. "Then we go after them and stop Luthor."

"For Superboy" cheered Robin.

"Yeah" replied Kid Flash and the girls.

"I'm afraid you will not be doing that."

The teen's looked over and saw Red Tornado standing at the door way.

"Let me guess Batman ordered you to stay here and watch us." guessed Robin.

"Indeed, now all of you will stay here and listen to Batman's order's." instructed Red Tornado.

All the teen's glanced at each other and back at the android. Robin, Wally and Artemis were giving him evil looks while M'gann and Kaldur were giving him looks of guilt and pity.

"Sorry about this Red Tornado." said M'gann.

Red Tornado just looked at them all confused.

Five hours later Red Tornado was locked in a closet the door blocked with furniture and other stuff in the cave.

"Sorry Red Tornado." Red Tornado heard Wally call from outside of the door. Red Tornado was certain that he needed what the human's called a vacation.

"That's not going to hold him for long." said Kaldur.

"Then come on." called Robin.

The team ran out of the room over to the zeta beams

"Wait do we even know where exactly they all went?" asked Artemis.

All eyes went on Robin; the Boy Wonder was already pulling up the last location on the zeta beam.

"Hate it when he goes ninja, loves it when he goes computer nerd." mumbled Kid Flash.

With that the team beamed to the location of their mentor's.

**Back to Conner**

"Okay this time for sure."

Superboy ran at the door and banged against it. NOTHING, NOT EVEN THE TOWER MOVING, WHAT WAS THIS ROOM MADE OF! Superboy was now just banging his head against the door now; it seemed that there was no way out of the room for him.

Conner was now shaking with anger.

"This suck's, this is just so unfair! The Light is after me, I was created to destroy the very people who had saved me, the only living being's my kind are dead, Superman is mad at me, and everyone is in danger AND I CAN'T OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!"

Just than a red laser shot out of Conner's eyes and knocked the door down. The Teen of steel just stood there for a moment before taking in his brain what had happened.

"Are you serious?"

**TBC **

**I know strange place to stop this chapter but I like it. **

**Tell me what you all think! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Here it is the next chapter! Sorry it took so long for me to write this. School started and I have been busy, so here it is. Sorry if there are any mistakes. This chapter is for ****Young Justice101**** for their birthday on Sunday! Happy Birthday Young Justice101, hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaim: Don't own it and never will sadly. **

Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern **(Hal Jordan), **Hawkgirl and Flash were standing before an old abandoned factory where Lex Luthor was supposed to be. The League was feeling a little stupid that they didn't look here, how could they miss it?

"Does anyone feel like there is more to this than it seems?" asked Wonder Woman.

"We have to be ready for anything, were up against Lex Luthor and he's working with the Light, an organization that we know nothing about." pointed out Batman.

"He might have something dangerous ready for us like he did with the kids." said Wonder Woman.

"Then let's go in there and thank them for what they did to our kids." said Black Canary.

"Agreed" replied Superman.

**At the Watch Tower**

Superboy was crawling and sneaking around the base of the Justice League's HQ trying to find the zeta beams to get the heck out of here, and if he wasn't in the situation he was right now than being here would be the coolest things in his life. So far he had not spotted a single League member; he's starting to wonder if they all took a lunch break or something. That's when he heard someone coming and hid in a closet room.

The teen of steel had the door opened just enough to see Aquaman run past him. Something was wrong; he looked panicked like really panicked. Conner needed to find out what was going on. When he was sure that the king of the sea was gone he snuck out of the closet and ran in the direction that Aquaman went.

Conner saw Aquaman run into the main control room; he stayed back afraid that Aquaman would see him. Conner listened in with his super hearing, it seemed that the fish man was talking to someone on the monitor but he couldn't see who.

"Were in location now and were going to move in."

"Do you needed back up?" asked Aquaman.

"No needed, we got enough people out here; I needed you to keep an eye on Conner."

Superboy knew who that voice was talking to Aquaman, it was Superman! Where is he and what are the two talking about?

"Be careful my friend, Luthor was enough trouble but now that he's working with the Light he'll be more of a threat." said Aquaman.

"I know, please keep Conner safe." said the Man of steel.

"I will."

With that the Aquaman ended the call and Superboy was freaking out. Luthor, they found him and now the League is going after him. He has to go after them, it was his fault that Luthor escaped last time, and it was up to him to recaptured Luthor.

Superboy slipped out of the room without Aquaman noticing. He began his search to find the zeta beam's to go after Luthor and the Justice League. He just only hoped that his friends were okay and not doing something stupid. That's when he stopped and realized what he just thought, and he ran ten times faster screaming.

"OF COURSE THEY WILL!"

**With the team**

"You have to be kidding Me." said Artemis.

"I can't believe this." groaned KF.

"Does anyone else feel stupid right now." asked Robin.

"I can't believe the whole time the Justice League was looking for Lex Luthor, no one looked here." said M'gann in shock.

"NOBODY BOTHERED TO LOOK AT OLD FACORY'S!" shouted Artemis and Kid Flash.

"I think the Justice League is starting to lose their touch." said Robin. Kaldur could only shake his head in agreement.

"Let's head in, M'gann link us all up as soon as we enter the building." ordered Kaldur.

The team moved in and M'gann linked them all up mental. The team began to separate up and searched around.

"_Everybody, stay on guard, this may be just a factory but Luthor could have set a trap." spoke Kaldur. _

"_Right" said everyone. _

"_What are we even looking for?" asked M'gann. _

"_A hidden door would be a start, if we find that door we find the Justice League." _

"_And then find Luthor." _

"_Yeah right, this place is so old I'm surprised that they didn't tear it down and rebuild It." said KF._

That's right about when Kid Flash fell over and hit the ground. "Ow!" he yelled.

The team stopped and looked at their speedster with both concern and confusion.

"_Hey KF, what happened." asked the youngest of the team. _

"_I don't know I tripped on something." he said. _

Robin walked over to his friend and helped him up, that's when the young teen noticed something odd about the pipes and pluming on the wall. They looked unreal like they weren't supposed to be there. He walked over to them and turned on one of the pipes.

"Dude what are you doing?" asked KF.

"Something is not right with this building." said Robin.

"What do you mean?" asked M'gann as she floated over to them.

"I mean is that someone put this pipes here when they don't belong here."

"What are you talking about?" asked KF.

"No, he's right their fake, look how they were made, they don't match the building." spoke Artemis.

Robin turned the on the pipe again but still nothing happened.

"I don't see a difference." said KF.

"Do you see anything." said Artemis as she elbowed him.

KF winced in pain and looked up and the ceiling. "Um guys."

Kaldur, Robin, M'gann and Artemis looked up to where he was looking and found and door passage way on top of the ceiling.

"Oh"

**With Conner at the Cave**

He ran into the kitchen

"M'gann"

He ran into the Gym.

"Robin"

He ran to out to the beach.

"Kaldur"

He ran to the living room.

"Wally"

Even to the training room.

"Artemis"

Now he was standing in the main room.

"Where are you guys!"

Superboy was stupid to come here; he knew that his team would not be here they would be going after Luthor with the Justice League. It seems like he's always so powerless in protecting the people he cares about. Why couldn't he stop Amazo when it was attacking him and his team? Why couldn't he defend himself when he was attacked by the blockbuster creator? He couldn't help the Gnomes from dying? Because he wasn't like Superman who could save everyone, he was Superboy, the clone of Superman that isn't anything like him.

He ran over to the zeta beams in some hope that maybe the location would still be punched into the computer. When he got there he found that it was still there from when Robin had hacked into the system. He punched in the location and ran to the beam.

Superman's perfect clone or not he wasn't going to let anything else happen to his family.

**(AN: Poor Red Tornado's still in the closet! LOL)**

**With the Justice League **

Clark and the others were half way into the hidden hall way when they got a call from Aquaman telling them that Conner had escaped and were heading their way.

"How the hell did he get out I thought that room was made by Batman." asked Hawk girl.

"Sounds like someone got a new power." said Wonder Woman with a smile.

Superman couldn't help to hold back a grin and a sense of pride of his boy.

"What do we do now?" asked Canary.

"We have to keep moving, the sooner we find Luthor the sooner we can stop the Light." replied Batman.

"If you say so"

"Hush someone's coming." announced Batman.

The League all went into a hiding position, none of them doubted Batman's saying, because if someone was watching them then someone was watching them and that was that.

The tunnel was dark so you couldn't see anyone's face. But as soon as the League saw a figure in the shadows they jumped.

Green Lantern shined some light to see who they had just attacked. Young Justice and the Justice League were in fighting position to attack one another. When everyone realized this they stood down.

"Why are you here?" asked Batman anger that they had disobeyed him again.

"We came to help." replied M'gann.

"This is not your fight." said Superman.

"Yes it is why you don't get that we are heroes as much as you are!" hissed Artemis.

"Also we plan to finish our mission's." informed Robin.

"Your mission" asked Canary.

"To make sure that Luthor is brought to justice, we plan to finish that mission." said Kaldur.

The Justice League could tell that they weren't going to get the kids to agree with them so they gave up.

"Fine, but you follow our lead you got It." instructed Batman.

"Yes sir" they all said.

"Good now let's move out." ordered Wonder Woman.

KF looked at Batman. "I thought you were in charge."

Only reply was a Bat-glare.

The group pushed on until they found their selves standing infornt of a metal door.

"Something is behind this door." said M'gann.

"No really I thought it was there to look cool." remarked Artemis.

"What she means is that there is something unsettling behind the door, I feel it too." said J'ohn.

"A trap?" asked Flash.

"Probably, everyone stand on guard." said Batman.

"Wait we're actually going in there knowing it's a trap." asked KF.

"Did you have a better idea?" question Robin.

"No"

"On three"

**At the factory**

Superboy kicked down the door to the factory he ran in and took and quick glance around the place. There seemed to be not any sign of anyone or thing. He jogged around the place carefully; he didn't want to set off any trap if there are any.

What Conner didn't realize was that he was being watched by someone.

"He's here." said the one unknown figure.

"Good, everything is in place, on my signal." said the other.

Superboy found a door and thought that maybe the others were behind it. He took a deep breath and count to three.

"One"

**Justice League and Young Justice **

"Two"

**With Superboy**

"Three!"

**TBC **

**I know I'm so evil to stop right here!**

**Review Please, tell me how much you hate me for stopping here, and go on. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter! Warning this chapter is short. I made is short because it felt like the right place to stop the story. Also I want to make this story as long as I can. I hope this story to make it to at least 20 chapters's unless any of you want it to be longer. But don't freak out I am making the next chapter as you read this! So enjoy and Review. **

"Three!"

The group knocked down the door and found that they were standing in an empty room.

"What's going on here?" asked Canary.

"I could have sworn I sensed the pence of someone behind here." said J'ohn.

"No we fell into a trap!" said Batman.

The two speedster ran to the exited as another door came and slammed shut trapping them all in.

Flash put his hands against the door and tried and vibrate through it but an electric shock zapped the man and knocked him down.

"Oh great." cried KF.

Superman and Wonder Woman began to punch and pound on the walls around them but there was no effect.

"Forget it, this room was made to withhold all of us, there's no way of getting out from the inside." said Batman.

"Then maybe we can contact help." offered Artemis.

"No use we got nothing but static." announced Green Lantern.

"And I can't seem to get any telepathic contact with anyone either." said J'ohn.

"What do we do now?" asked M'gann.

There was a moment of silence from everybody until Canary spoke out.

"We wait for Connor." said Black Canary.

"Um babe, I don't think it's a good idea for him to show up here." said Green Arrow.

"Why, we know that he's coming here." said Hawk girl.

"But the point of us keeping him locked in that room was to protect him." growled Batman.

"You did what?" asked Kaldur.

"Nothing, all we know is that he can't come here, it's too dangerous for him." shouted Superman.

"Clark have some faith in your son, he's not as helpless as you think." snapped Canary.

"He will come, and get us out of here, I know It." said Robin.

Superman could only sigh and Batman and Wonder Woman couldn't help but smirk at their friend and see how much he has changed from not wanting anything to do with the boy to locking him away against his will to protect him.

"So now we wait."

**With Superboy **

The door went down really quick and easy as he knocked it down, he took one step in and glanced around the room. There was barely anything in here, just an old desk that had collected cob webs and dust. He was starting to wonder why he thought there was something else behind his door.

"Looking for someone?'

Superboy turned around to find Lex Luthor leaning on the door way. He wasn't wearing his prison outfit like he was when he first met the guy. He was now in a gray jumpsuit with black boots and gloves, on both of his sides there were guns. Superboy couldn't help but feel that the man might also have kryptonite on him too.

"Hello my boy, it's so nice to see you again. How's your father?"

"What do you want Luthor?" the teen growled.

"I told you want I want when we first met." explained Luthor.

Superboy thought back to what Luthor had said to him when they first met.

_"What I want from you my boy is to learn more about you."_

"And did I find out much about you." said Luthor with a hint of a laugh. "Very interesting things"

Superboy could not talk; he could only stand there while Luthor started to walk towards him.

"Project Kr, the clone of Superman, created to destroy the Justice League and be the replacement of Superman. A living weapon created by the Light."

"Congratulation you know, what do you want a metal." snapped Superboy.

"I wasn't finished yet my boy." said Luthor with an evil grin.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't Guardian tell you the story of your birth?" asked Luthor.

"He told me everything."

"Really then you would know that you have a second and third DNA donor next to Superman."

Superboy was frozen "What are you talking about?" he whispered.

"Oh, so you don't know do you, you don't know the truth then."

Superboy snapped. "I know everything I need to know!"

"I don't think you do, see Superman's DNA wasn't stable enough to create you and make you whole, so Cadmus had to look for another DNA genetic structure, two actually."

"What are you saying?"

Luthor began to now circle around the teen as he stood here frozen.

"They found one DNA and tried to fuss it with Superman, guess whose."

Superboy felt like he wanted to throw up.

"Are you, don't tell me-"

"No I'm not your father, yes they used my DNA as a test run but it failed, so they kept looking." said Luthor enjoying every moment of this as he began his story.

"In the end they found the right two DNA's donors, funny they call it donor because they never knew that their DNA was stolen from them."

Superboy's breathing was becoming harder and faster, he didn't know why he was feeling this scared to know who the other DNA donors are. Luthor was now standing right infornt of the boy's face looking him in the eyes.

"Want to guess who they are?"

Superboy wanted to scream no, he wanted to yell it and run out of this room. He wanted to cover his ears and no longer have to hear Luthor's cruel voice. But he couldn't he was frozen where he stood like the world was making him listen to this.

Final the man spoke.

"Batman and Wonder Woman."

_BOOM! _

**TBC **

**Don't freak out I'm working on the next chapter okay! **

**And I'll get it done soon I promise. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Next chapter! I am awesome! Well at least I fell pretty awesome right now. I enjoyed making this chapter. But right now I'm tried and going to sleep, any mistakes deal with it because I am tired and want to go to sleep. **

**Enjoy! **

_We are trying to help you!"_

_"I live because of Cadmus it is my home!" _

_"Your home is a test tube"_

_"My purpose is to replace Superman if he is gone. Or take him down if he were ever to turn from the light."_

_"You're not a real boy, you're a weapon and you belong to Cadmus." _

_"Ask yourself what Superman would do."_

_"You are the start of our freedom"_

_"The choice is yours brother. Do you choose freedom?"_

_"I choose freedom!"_

_"Is that what I think it is?" _

_"The league will find a place for you" _

_"Superboy huh, and who is your mentor?" _

_"Do you have any parents?" _

_"Oh am sure you do, everybody has parents even if they're not in our lives. Who is your father?" _

_"What I want from you my boy is to learn more about you." _

_"Luthor knows who you are doesn't he?"_

_"Who is the light?"_

_"Like how you thought it was right to just give up."_

_"I'm sorry- I'm sorry, I'm a weapon- a weapon." _

_"I'm not supposed to fail in battle, never fail. That's the only reason l was created- was to fight and if I can't do that the-then what is my reason for being here?"_

_"You are so much more than just Superboy, and you can find who you are if you just try. But if you push yourself down and only think of yourself as an weapon than you're going to be in trapped in that forever. Let us help you find your way; you have a people here that you can consider a family."_

_"Enjoy freedom for now Project Kr, soon you will be brought to your really home and fulfill your real supposed to Cadmus."_

_"I know I was a too but I'm here now and I want to be here for you, Superboy please let me in."_

_"No! Don't you dare! You are not my father; you're my DNA donor that's it!"_

_"I NEED TO KNOW WHO I AM!"_

_"Conner Kent, my earth name is Clark Kent, my real name is Kal-El. Superboy I would be happy if you would join my family and be Conner Kent, Kon-El."_

_You Project Kr were meant to kill the Justice League."_

_"I'm sorry but, they were killed…they were killed by the light, all of them." _

_I'm talking about how the light is after you and you ran away from the cave." _

_If it mean's keeping you up here against your will so be it." _

_"I don't think you do, see Superman's DNA wasn't stable enough to create you and make you whole, so Cadmus had to look for another DNA genetic structure, two actually."_

_"Want to guess who they are?"_

_"Batman and Wonder Woman."_

Conner gasped as he woke up and jumped up from his bed. He was back in his room again, like everything was a dream or better yet a nightmare. He couldn't believe everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. It all seemed so unreal. The sound of the door opening brought Conner's gaze to his door to see Canary and M'gann walk over to him. M'gann was the first to reach him she wrapped her arms around him, Superboy could tell from both of their expression's that none of it was a dream.

"How are you feeling Conner?" asked Canary as she sat down on the side of his bed.

"Okay, how did I get here?" He asked.

"Don't you remember, we came here back from the factory when you passed out." said M'gann.

"I passed out?"

"Yeah you did, freaked us all out, Superman looked like he was going to have a heart attack as we carried you to your room." said Canary.

"I don't remember."

"It's okay, all that matters are that you're here and your safe." comfort M'gann.

Soon Robin and Kaldur enter the room.

"Hey Conner, how are you feeling my friend." asked Kaldur.

"Okay I guess."

"Good, you left us overwhelmed when you fainted on us like that." said Robin.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"It's quite alright my friend, but if I may can we ask you something?" said Kaldur.

"Sure go ahead."

The four teen's and one adult looked at the teen of Steel before giving each side glances than back to Superboy.

"What did Luthor say to you?" asked Robin.

Conner froze as he remembered everything that played out only a few hours ago.

_Flashback_

_Superman came flying though the wall out of nowhere and knocked into Luthor pushing the man into the wall. He was holding the man by his neck. _

"_Well if it isn't Super-Daddy, nice of you to join us__." mocked Luthor. _

"_Luthor, I swear if you did anything to him I'll make you regret every meeting him.__" growled the Man of Steel. _

_Robin, M'gann and Canary were at Superboy's side in a speed that would make Flash and Kid Flash jealous. _

"_Superboy are you okay." asked Canary in her mother hen voice. _

"_Yeah I'm fine Canary." replied Superboy trying to get out of the woman's grip she had him in. Superboy didn't realize that he was no sitting on the floor and his teammates were hovering over him. _

"_You don't look so good, are you sure you're okay?" asked Robin. _

"_Maybe we take him to the infirmary at the cave." offered M'gann._

"_Or you could listen to me and hear that I'm fine." said Superboy. _

_That was when Batman and Wonder Woman enter the room, the amazon ran over to Superman who was still holding Luthor by his throat. Superboy noticed the two and his insides felt like they went cold, could he really stand another rejection by Batman and Wonder Woman. He looked over at Wonder Woman who was with Superman. He doesn't even know a thing about Wonder Woman and Batman is still a mystery to him completely. _

_Batman found his eyes wondering over to the young heroes with Black Canary. He noticed the most uneven and nervous of them shaking with fear. Superboy was starting right back at him with this horrible look of pain, like everything to him was a lie. Batman's heart was breaking at the sight of the boy. _

"_What did you do to him Luthor?" growled Batman as he made his way to the three people. _

"_Nothing, just told him a little story is all." answered Luthor. _

"_What kind of story?" questioned Superman._

_Luthor gave an evil grin to the three heroes. "I would tell you but it would be more fun if Superboy were to tell you." _

_Superman let go of Luthor as he fell to his feet gasping for air, Batman grabbed both of Luthor's hands and put handcuffs on his wrist. _

"_Maybe you'll answer the question again later." growled Batman. _

_Flash and Green Lantern entered into the room. _

"_There's no sign of anyone else here just like when we came here." said Flash. _

"_Luthor must have showed up right when we got locked in that room." said Green Lantern. _

"_Then he wanted us out of the way to get to Superboy." said Hawk girl._

"_Speaking of the kid is he okay?" asked Green Arrow. _

_The League member's found them self's all looking over at the kid's with Superboy. The teen of steel was trying to put on the impression that he was okay but he was shaking like crazy. And they all doubted it was because he was cold. _

"_He's been acting like that the moment we reached him." said Canary, as she walked over to them. _

"_I also sense great trouble within the boy." said Martian Manhunter._

"_Maybe the stress of it all is finally getting to the kid." assumed Flash. _

_Superman made his way to the group of kids; he could hear the conversation they were having. _

"_Supey are you sure you're okay man?" asked KF. _

"_Yeah guys I'm fine." _

"_Then why are you shaking?" asked Artemis not believing him for a second._

"_I'm just really cold is __all?" He answered not too sure of himself. _

"_We aren't __stupid here Supey, we can tell that your lying to us." remarked KF. _

"_Real guys I'm okay." defended Conner. That was when he noticed Superman making his way over to them. _

_Oh shit he had so forgotten what had happened earlier, Superman is probably so mad beyond belief now. Superboy gently pushed his friends aside so he could walk towards the Man of Steel and when he was face to face with the man he was both surprised and expecting this from him. _

"_What were you thinking?" shouted the man right off the bat. "You know Luthor is after you, that the Light is after you, why you would do something so stupid like that-" _

"_I'm sorry." replied the boy. _

_Everyone was shocked, no one was expecting that from the teen, they were excepting him to get angry and fight with Superman about it but the boy just said he was sorry, you could see that he had a great look of pain on his face. That was when they knew that something happened between Luthor and Superboy had really got to him. _

_Clark could only sigh now because all the anger was gone and only thing left was a parent's worry. Superboy left himself being pulled into the man's arm's for a hug, and he didn't fight it at all he embraced it. _

"_Please don't every scare me like that again." whispered Superman. _

"_Can't make any promise's." replied the boy. _

"_Of course you can't." _

_End of Flashback _

Superboy was snapped out of his flashback by a pair of big green eye's right in his face. He screamed and jumped back to find that those eyes belonged to Wally.

"Wally!" he snapped.

Wally backed up putting his hands up showing that he was sorry "Sorry Supey but it seemed that you weren't there."

"When did you get here?" he asked.

"I just got here when the others were trying to snap you out of It." replied Wally.

"Oh"

"Conner you never answered our question." said M'gann.

"Oh yeah right, um nothing, he said nothing." lied Conner.

"Conner-"

"Really guys its nothing." interrupted Conner.

Canary jumped in before the conversation got out of hand. "Okay kids let's leave Conner to rest."

She rushed all the five teens out of the room before they could protest and shut the door leaving just her and Conner in the room. She made her way back over to the bed and sat back down on the side of bed. He wasn't looking at her at all he had his head faced down on the bed.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Conner looked up at her. "No"

"You sure"

"Yeah"

"Okay, if you need me to talk or anything, you know how to reach me okay." she said as she made her way out of the room.

She walked over to the main control room, the only people at the Mount were the team and there mentor's plus her and Red Tornado. Batman was watching on the sectary cameras to Conner's room.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"He's lying there's no doubt about It." he replied.

"That's not what I meant." She said.

Batman looked at her and saw the mother in her worry on her face.

"I'm not sure why he's lying to us but well find out, don't worry he's safe now." reinsured Batman.

"I hope your right Bruce, I hope you are right." She said.

**In Superboy's room **

Conner felt horrible, he lied to his friends, and worse he lied to the only person he had the closet parent connection to. How Canary would react if she found out the truth, how any of them would react if they found out that he was not only made from just Superman's DNA but also Wonder Woman's and Batman's DNA? It was already bad enough that he was created to destroy the Justice League but this was just too much. It was all too much for him. He got out of bed and walked out of the room and over to the living room. He found his team and there mentor's in the living room and kitchen, when he walked in they all went silent and stared at him. He couldn't help but feel like he had ruined some special moment. Soon everyone in the room came to life again.

"Hey little Supey, come over here and take and seat." said Flash.

He slowly made his way to the seat that Flash offered him. Conner sat down and soon found everyone's gaze still on him.

"You hungry, how about a sandwich." cheered M'gann, as she made her way to the kitchen.

Conner shook his head "Um M'gann that's okay I'm not very hungry."

"You sure a boy like you need to keep his strength up." said Aquaman.

"Yeah I'm sure."

M'gann stopped what she was doing and looked at Conner with worry. She looked at her uncle and began to have a mental conversation with him. She hoped to look for her uncle for comfort.

Wally wanted to break the tension that was going on. "Hey have got anything out of Luthor yet?"

Superboy seemed to have gotten small with that question.

"Way to go Kid smooth." hissed Artemis.

"Luthor is right now at the Watch Tower being held under lock down, so far we have not asked him any question's." replied Red Tornado.

"Hey guys can I ask you something?"

Everyone looked at Conner who was looking at the table counter that looked to be more interesting.

"Um sure, go ahead Conner what do you want to know." cheered Artemis, just glad that the boy was willing to talk.

"You guys told me that you were all trapped in a room that was made to hold you all."

"Yeah so what." said Wally.

"So, how did you guys out of there?" he asked.

Everyone even Red Tornado and Aquaman who were not told the story all made a face and looked at Robin who wanted to hide from embarrassment of his mentor.

"What?" Conner was confused on what he was missing.

"Well it's a long and scary story." explained Robin.

_Flashback _

"_Do really think that __Conner will come?" asked Wally. _

"_Of course he will." defended Robin. _

"_Um if I may ask a__ question." interrupted Hawk girl. "How do we not know that this could just be a trap for Superboy?" _

_Everyone was quite for a moment, then finally. _

"_OH SHIT!" _

"_WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" screamed Wally as he ran around the room while Flash and Robin tried to calm him down. _

"_I already have it taken care of." announced Batman. _

_Everyone stopped their panicking and looked over at the Dark knight who was in the corner of the room. _

"_Alright Bats, I knew you would pull through for us-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT BATMAN!" _

"_What" _

_Batman had strapped and giant nuclear bomb to the corner of the room. _

_Robin saw what his mentor had and panicked "BATMAN YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO USE THAT THING!" shouted Robin. _

"_I lied" replied the man. _

"_NO SHIT YOU LIED!" yelled Ollie. _

"_I am amazed that he was able to find the time to make a nuclear bomb." said Kaldur. _

"_You can never know what Batman has in store." commented J'ohn. _

"_Yeah no kidding." replied M'gann. _

"_How did you fit that thing in your belt?" asked Diana more amazed than worried or scared. _

"_DIANA, HELP US TALK HIM OUT IT, HALF OF US WON'T EVEN MAKE IT!" shouted Hawk girl. _

"_I SAY BRING IT ON!" yelled Canary._

"_BABE" _

"_Oh god we are going to die." panicked Artemis. _

_Batman began to press in the code for the bomb. _

"_BATMAN STOP THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!" shouted KF "ROBIN TALK TO HIM!" _

"_GO FOR IT BATMAN!" shouted the Boy Wonder now completely on Batman's side now. _

"_BRUCE STOP HITTING IN THE CODE! YOU AND HALF OF US WON'T LIVE THROUGH THIS!" said Green Lantern. _

"_DO IT BRUCE MY BOY NEEDS ME!" yelled Superman. _

"_SHUT UP, NOT EVERYONE IS INBINERIABLE LIKE YOU ARE!" _

_Three…_

_Two…. _

_One…. _

"_OH DEAR GOD!"_

_End of flashback _

Conner sat there amazed and scared by the story. "Oh"

"Yeah in the end Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter put a shield around us to protect us from the blast." said Wally.

"Then why did you all freak out?"

"You get kind of caught up in the moment." replied Artemis.

Just than Batman, Canary and Superman walk into the room.

Conner left the tension goes back on him and he really wished he could disappear like M'gann. He knew that soon they going to find got, but he really didn't want Luthor to tell them. Only problem was that he was afraid.

Superman walked over to him and put his hand on Conner's head. Batman looked around at everyone and they got the message to get out. Everyone walked out of the room, Robin was the last one to walk out of the room before looking at his brother and walking out. The only people in the room now were Black Canary, Superman and Batman.

"Are you okay?' Superman asked.

Conner could have sworn that this was the hundredth time that someone had asked him.

"Why does everyone seem bent on asking me that?"

"Because you look like you're about to have a mental break down." replied Canary. "Tell us what's wrong."

"Nothing really, I swear-"

"It was something Luthor said wasn't It." interrupted Batman.

Conner couldn't look any of them in the face; he was so guilty for lying to them.

"Please, he didn't say-"

"Did he threaten you Kon, is that what he did, you have to tell me alright." said Superman as he placed his hands on the teens shoulder.

"No"

Batman walked over to Conner and got down to his level. "Conner if you tell me what he said to you than we can lock him and the Light away so they can never hurt you again."

Superboy was now shaking "I can't- tell y-you."

"Why not Kon, why can't you tell us." asked Clark trying to understand his son.

"Because you'll hate me." replied the boy.

The three heroes were in shock by Conner's reply.

"Conner I would never hate you." said Superman.

"Not just you" he looked over at Batman "Him too, you'll both hate me."

Batman's eyes widen and his heart began to hurt at the thought that Conner thought that he would hate the teen.

"Conner that's never going-"

"Look Clark I know you want me to tell you everything, but I can't right now, pleases I needed you just wait when this whole thing is all over. I promise when this is all over I will tell you everything okay." begged Conner.

Conner knew one day he would have to tell the all the truth, but for now he was going to wait until this craziness was over. Discovering this little secret is the last thing that any of them needed to deal with, so he'll keep it to himself for now.

Clark, Batman and Dinah all looked at each other knowing that this would have to do since it seemed Conner wasn't going to say anymore. "Okay Conner" he finals says.

Conner gave a big sigh of relief.

Superman sighed as well; he might as well proceed with his plan. "Conner, tomorrow I want you to meet your grandparents." said Superman. He looked over at Batman and saw the man shake his head okay.

"Really?" asked the teen looking at the man's face now.

"Yes, I think it's time that you learn more about your family." said Superman.

And from the rest of the night Conner pushed away all the worries and memories away to think about meeting another part of his family and then slept peacefully through the night.

**TBC **

**Let me know what you think. **  
><em><br>_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, sorry it toke me so long to write this chapter. I can't say when the next chapter will be out but I will try and see what I can do. Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry if there are any mistakes and review. **

**Enjoy!**

The car ride is long and award for him, he doesn't know what to say or what to ask. And he's still afraid that the conversation, which he doesn't want to talk about, will come up. So they just sit there in total silence driving to Smallville. Conner doesn't understand why they couldn't just zeta beam there, but Canary said something to Conner about how this would be a good experience for him and Superman to bond. But so far that didn't seem like it was going to happen for the both of them. Clark was giving his son quick glances at him and then back on the road. He had told Conner that he had planned to bring the teen to Smallville to meet his grandparents but he left out the part on how he plans to take the teen of steel then to the Fortress of Solitude and keep him there until the Justice League stopped the Light. Of course that was part of his and Batman's plan to keep Conner hidden and safe without his knowing.

Don't get Clark wrong he wants Conner to meet his parents and get to know a little more about his family history but this way he was hitting two birds with one stone. And while he was alone with his son, he could have the chance to find out what exactly happened when he was alone with Luthor, Conner had a thing to keeping to himself, like Batman and not tell anyone anything about himself. Clark hated it how much those two could be alike sometime.

They had reached the farm; Clark pulled up next to the barn and parked. Clark got out of the car and walked over to the other side of the car where his son was.

"Welcome to the Kent's home, this is where I grew up." said Clark.

Conner looked up at Clark "You grew here?"

"Yep, not like the big city but still home sweet home." They both began to walk over to the small house; Conner was beginning to get more nervous.

"Your Grandparents have been dying to me you." said Clark.

Conner's eyes widen. "What, their dying!"

"No, no I mean that they have been looking forward to meeting you." Clark forgot that Conner was still learning figure of speech and exaggeration yet. It was still hard to believe that it had been a year since Conner had been born, and July was coming up soon.

"I think that your grandmother made some apple pie for-"he stopped at the door and turned around to notice that Conner was still standing at the stairs.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"What if they don't like me?" asked the teenager.

Clark looked at his son with a smile, Conner may act like Bruce at times but he also acted like him as well and looked like him too.

"No they probably won't like you."

This broke Conner's heart.

"They'll love you Conner."

The uneasy feeling inside of the teen disappeared hearing that. He looked up at Clark.

"I'm ready." He said.

Clark nodded but before he could open the door, it opened itself and out came an old woman with one of the liveliest faces Conner had ever seen.

"Clark you're here, we were wondering when you were going to come." She cheered.

"Hello Ma."

Clark hugged his mother before breaking apart. Martha then noticed Conner standing there; she put one of her hands on her son's arm and the other over her mouth in surprise and shock.

"Oh Clark, is this-"

"Yes, Ma met your grandson."

Martha stepped down slowly from the deck to where Conner was she gave quick scan of the boy before wrapping him around her arms. Conner was shocked, he usual doesn't get a positive reaction the first time he meet's someone so this was a surprise to him.

"Hey Ma, where's Pa?" Clark asked looking around for the older man.

"Oh my word Clark, he looks just like you." She grasped, still looking at Conner, not listening to Clark at all. "John, come out here and meet your grandson!" she called.

Then a man from behind the house appeared, when he reached the front of the house, and froze in his footsteps.

"Hi Pa." called Clark.

John looked up at his son, "Clark is this boy here-"

"That's right."

Conner looked at the man standing a few feet away from him. Next he knew he was in another hug again, but this time by John Kent.

"Clark it's about time you came over with the boy." said John.

Conner was standing there frozen, he didn't know what to really say, he was still trying to get over the shock of the hugs. Clark noticed this and walked over to the boy. He wrapped his arm around the teen.

"Conner, I like you to meet Martha and John Kent, your grandparents, Mama, Papa this is Conner, my son."

Conner liked the sound of Superman calling him his son; it made him happy to hear it. But he still didn't know how to react to the two people in front of him; they didn't seem to hate him. They were both smiling at him and they hugged him, so maybe he should just go for it.

"Hi" he says in a soft voice little shy.

"Hello sweet heart, it is so nice to meet you." greeted Maratha as she toke hold of Conner's hand and dragged him inside. "There's so much I want to share with you, and get to know you; I don't even know where to begin. But let's go inside and have some pie."

John and Clark were now standing outside now smiling and laughing at how Maratha dragged Conner in and the look of shock on his face.

"I think Martha has already taking a liking to him, son." said John.

"And what about you Dad, what do you think about Conner." asked Clark.

"I think that when the day is over, I'm not going to want him to leave." said John.

Clark could not help but smile at that answer as they headed inside. Yep Clark didn't have to worry at all; Conner had already captured the hearts of his parents without the teen even noticing.

John and Clark showed Conner around the farm and Conner loved everything about it. Although he couldn't get the chicken's to stop following him for some reason, they seemed to have taken a liking to him. John had told the teen of Steel all of Clark's farm moments, even the embarrassing ones against Clark's wishes. Martha had brought out the old family album after dinner and started to show Conner some pictures of Clark when he was younger. The group was now laughing in the living room as John and Martha were telling Conner all sorts of stories when Clark was little. Conner couldn't help but laugh at all the stories. Conner flipped the page to an unfamiliar man with a little boy.

"Who is this?" asked Conner.

"Oh that's John with Clark when he was a little boy." replied Martha.

He flipped to the next page and saw someone who looked just like him. The look alike of him was standing infornt of the barn that was outside of the house, he had on the biggest small on his face.

"That's Clark when he was your age, Martha was right when she said that you two look so much alike." said John.

Conner looked at the picture then back at Clark, he couldn't believe that this was what Superman once looked like when he was his age.

"Clark was always a handful when he was a kid, thank god he didn't have all his powers or he would've been even more of a handful." said Martha.

"He didn't have all his powers?" asked Conner.

"Course not. Clark didn't learn how to fly until he was 18." said John.

Conner felt this huge big relief wash over him, it wasn't him at all, and it was because he wasn't 18 yet.

"Conner, you okay." asked Clark.

"Yeah Clark, I'm okay."

Martha looked up surprised at the boy; this was something she was going to have to talk about with her son. She looked over at her husband to find him looking at her; they were both thinking the same thing.

"Conner, why don't you go up into the attic and look for some more family albums." said Martha.

"Okay"

When Conner had reached the attic the couple turned their attention to their son.

"Clark we need to talk." said John.

"I figure when you told Conner to go up there when there aren't any family albums up there." replied the man.

"Young man this is serious, why is Conner calling you Clark?" asked Martha.

"You guys both know about Conner right."

"That he is a clone from your DNA, yes we know, but that still doesn't change the fact that he is your son, we talked about this."

"I know Mom, and I told him that he can call me Dad, heck before he was just calling me Superman but I got him to at least open up to calling me by my name. He just won't open up to me completely, doesn't matter how hard I've tried." sighed the Man of Steel.

"Maybe because he's waiting for you to leave him." said John.

Clark looked at his father in surprise "Why would he think that?"

"Sweet heart think about it, before you use to want nothing to do with him, remember getting all those calls from us about Conner on how you should take responsibility for your son, why we thought you were never going to accept him and maybe he didn't either." said Martha.

"Your right ma, I just wish he let me in his world more."

John gave his son a loving smile and pats his son on the back. "He will, Clark, don't you worry, he will."

When it was 9:30 pm they decided it was time to leave, of course Mr. and Ms. Kent were not so agreeing.

"Are you sure you want to leave now dear?" asked Martha.

"She's right son, even with you seven different vision, it's still dangerous to be driving out at night." said John.

"Don't worry well be careful, besides," He looked back to see Conner back at the car, he was already asleep in the passenger seat and even if he was awake Clark knew that the kids super hearing wasn't that great. "I plan to take Conner to see the Fortress of Solitude." He explained.

"Oh my, really." said Martha thrilled to hear the news.

"Yes, I want him to learn more about his family history and I know that he'll be safe there." replied Clark.

"Safe? Oh my word Clark is he in some kind of danger?"

"Don't worry, the League and I are protecting him and he also has a very good group of protective friends too."

"Then why not bring him back to the Watch Tower?" asked John.

Clark thought back to when they came back to the Watch Tower to find that the door to the room Conner was being held in was completely blown off.

"Well let's just say that this is a more of a better idea." said Clark, hoping to avoid the story that he locked his son in a room at the Watch Tower.

Martha wanted to protest some more but her husband put his hand on her shoulder and kissed her on the check.

"He'll be fine honey don't worry." He said.

"Okay, take care both of you."

"We will."

With that Clark hugged both of his parents and said goodbye to them one last time, when he reached the car Conner had woken up.

"Bye!" Conner called as they drove out of the dirt drive way.

"Bye sweetheart, and don't be a stranger come anytime you want and with your friends too!" Martha called back as both Kent's waved them goodbye.

Conner was glad that he got the chance to meet them, to see his family and he couldn't wait to get back home and tell his friends all about it. He might even share some stories about the great Superman when he was kid to them.

It was 2 hours later and Conner realized that they had gone in the complete opposite of Happy Harbor City and Metropolis City too.

"Um Clark, where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll see."

For some reason, Conner did not like where this was going at all. He was starting to remember how Superman and the rest of the League had locked him up in the Watch Tower, he hated it and he would like not to go through that again.

"Clark, tell me where we are going." He demanded.

"You will see." replied the man driving at the wheel, "But for now, just rest, go to sleep and I'll wake you when we get there."

"I'm fine, I want to know where you are taking Me." said Conner.

"Relax Conner, I want this to be a surprise, I promise I won't take you anywhere that you will hate." said Clark, knowing what the boy was thinking.

Conner wanted to protest some more but he was tired and decided for this once to trust in the Man of Steel and go with it. Besides he escaped once from Superman's capture, he can sure do it again.

When Conner woke up again it was to the sound of Clark's voice.

"Conner, wake up, Conner."

He opened his eyes slowly and felt this wave of coldness hit him. He shivered at the feel of it, he looked up and saw Superman now starting down at him, he was still in the car but they were now in the North Pole. He didn't want to know how Superman got the car all the way up here. The teen noticed that Superman was holding out a red winter coat to him.

"Put this on, you'll need it until we get inside." said Superman.

He looked around. "Inside where"

"You'll see."

Conner decided to listen and put the coat on; at least he wasn't in space at the Watch Tower trapped in a room. They walked over to what seemed to Conner a door. The door opened and Superman gently pushed the boy inside. He looked up at the krypton.

"Go on in, it's okay." reinsured Superman.

Conner stepped inside slowly, Superman pushing him inside. The place was made out of crystal and for some reason when Conner stepped in he felt different than he had before, he didn't know why but he felt stronger, more at home, like he belonged. He was speechless by it all; he was amazed by it all.

He looked around the place before looking back at Clark to see the man smiling at him.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"This is the Fortress of Solitude, the home of the El family." said Clark. "Here, I am Kal-El; my father's name was Jor-El, your grandfather. When you are here you are Kon-El, son of Krypton, one of the last few of Krypton."

"Krypton" whispered Conner.

Clark walked up to Conner and placed his hands on Conner's shoulders.

"Welcome Kon-El."

**A few hours later**

"So wait, is this Krypton?"

"No, that's the planet Neuron, which was the neighbor planet of the planet of Cruption."

"What, no way, you are making this up!"

"No, I'm serious, that's Neuron, here is Cruption and this is Krypton."

Superman was trying to teach Superboy all about the planet that were close to Krypton. Clark has been showing Conner all about Krypton. The whole day they spent with Clark showing Conner around the Fortress and teaching him about the El family.

"Your family is amazing." commented Conner.

"Our family, Kon." corrected Superman.

Family, Conner couldn't help but think of everyone back at the Mount. Robin, M'gann, Kaldur, Wally, Artemis. Not to mention Canary, Red Tornado and Batman. And with every thought of them, the more he wanted to get back to the Mount, back to his friends, back home.

"Superman"

"Conner we talked about this, call me Dad." said Clark.

"Uh, right Clark."

Superman sighed to himself; it was a start at least.

"I'm grateful for what you have done in all for me, I mean showing me this and letting me meet and learn about both of your, our families, but I really need to get back to the Mount now." He explained.

Clark decided it was time to ask Conner, it was now or never with this and he might as well let it be now.

"Kon, there's something I want to ask you." said Superman.

"What"

"What exactly happened when you were alone with Luthor in the factor, and don't try to lie to me because I will know." warned the Man of Steel.

"Nothing"

"Conner"

"Seriously Clark nothing happened, so can we please just drop It." said Superboy.

"No we can't just drop the conversation young man, you are going to tell me what happened in there." demanded Superman.

"Why can't you just take my word for it that nothing happened?"

"Well because you like to keep secrets!"

"I do not keep secrets!" denied the teen.

"Oh really, should I name all the little secrets that you have hidden from not only me, but from your own team."

Conner had almost forgotten what happened of what Luthor had told him. He didn't even know if it was true, Luthor could just been messing with him, and it was working. But if it was true then could he really tell Clark, Batman and Diana that he was their all of their clone. What about Batman and Robin, Conner felt like he be destroying the bond of father and son bond those two have, he didn't know if they were really father and son but he could tell that there was some kind of connection for those two. Just because he never had a very good father and son relationship doesn't mean he was going to destroy that for someone that was like a brother to him.

"You hide that you have been having nightmares, you try to cover up what happened when you first met Luthor. How many more secrets are you going to keep?" shouted Superman.

"I thought I told you that when this was all over I would tell you everything." informed Superboy, staring to get angry with the older hero.

"That might be too late, what if something happens and Light or Luthor capture you and do who knows what! You might have been keeping a secret that could have saved your life!" yelled Superman.

"That's not going to happen."

"Oh so now you know everything, well than tell me young man, you do know how we are going to stop this Light that has its sight set on you, and do you even know why they are after you. Do you know that Kon, because it seems like you know everything!" shouted the Man of Steel.

"Are you mocking me now." snapped Conner.

"I'm trying to protect you; it seems like sometimes you forget just how valuable you really are."

"I know" Conner said.

"No you don't, because you refuse to listen to me, you refuse to listen to anyone!"

"I do not!" Kon denied.

"Oh really, did you listen to me when I told you to stay at the Watch Tower? Did you listen to me or Batman when we told you not to go on that mission? No you didn't, it seems you do the complete opposite of what we say to you, and I don't know why Conner." said Superman.

"Were you really expecting me to sit by and do nothing!" shouted Superboy.

"I expected you to listen!"

"Well I was not, and I'm not now, so stop worrying because I can take care of myself and nothing is going to happen to Me." stated Conner.

"You bet something is going to happen, because you are not leaving this Fortress until you tell me the truth." said Clark.

Conner lost it when Superman had said that, he could not be serious, he couldn't really be trying to pull of this trap him in some room far way and keep him safe.

"Will you stop treating me like a hostage!" shouted Conner.

"I am not treating you like a hostage, I am treating you like my son." replied Superman.

Conner looked up away from Superman and gazed at the two huge statue's before him. Superman had told him who they both were; they were Clark's parents, his grandparent. Superboy didn't realize Superman get closer to him until the man had both of his hands on the teen's shoulders and was down at his level. The Man of steel had a look of gentle love and concern; it was the same face he had on the day that Conner had gotten his name and decided to give Superman a try.

"As long as you are an El and my son you will do what I say, understood." said Superman.

Superboy started at Superman for a long time. His voice didn't match his face at all, the face was gentle but the voice was stern and demanding. He was not sure if he should say yes or no, because if he just had said yes than they could just stop this agreement and make up, but if he said no then it might all go downhill from there.

He didn't know why he was having this fight with Superman.

"Well than maybe…"

Maybe he thought that

"….I can't be your son."

He couldn't be a son to Superman.

Because really he wasn't just Superman's son, he was Batman's and Wonder Woman's also. He was their clone and to protect them from everything and anything, he was willing to be nothing to them.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't really have a lot of say for this chapter, except. Finally! I thought I never finish this chapter! But I can't wait to write the next chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Review please, and I not going to say that I don't own Young Justice because you guys already know that. **

**Enjoy! **

So far Batman was not getting much out of Luthor it was never easy to, of course the Joker was not easy either, but Luthor was different; he was a smart guy and found a way out of everything. They were both at the Watch Tower with Wonder Woman watching and Batman trying to get the man to squeal. Yes it was not safe to have a villain at the Tower, but it was the only place for them to get information out of Luthor without anyone else outside finding out.

"Come on Luthor, your smarter than this, tell me who you are working for." demanded Batman.

"Do you have a problem with my business partner." mocked Luthor.

"So you're working alongside with this person, who?" asked Batman.

"That's confidentially, but if you're willing we can work up a deal." said Luthor.

"What kind of deal?" questioned Batman.

"I want to speak with Superboy, get one hour to talk to him. And then I will tell you everything I know." offered Luthor.

"No deal"

"Fine, than you'll find out anything."

"Why are you so interested in Superboy?"

"He's Superman son, that should be enough to explain it, but also I want to finish the little conversation we were having before the Justice League interrupt it." explained Luthor.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" mocked Luthor.

"I would" growled the Dark Knight.

"But I don't think you could handle the truth."

"The truth"

"Yes, you seem quite close to the boy, but how close will you be when you find?"

Batman wanted nothing more than to punch Luthor out cold, but he needed him awake right now.

"I already know the reason he was created so if you're trying to hold that against all of us, you're wasting your time." Batman growled.

"I'm not talking about that." said Luthor.

"What"

"Would you like to know?"

**At the Fortress of Solitude**

Why had he said that? What was he really trying to accomplish by saying that. Maybe somewhere in Conner's mind he thought that he was protecting the people he loved, but now that he was staring at Superman; the look of hurt and shock. He wanted nothing more than to take it all back and say sorry.

"Do you mean that?" asked Superman.

But there was no going back now, Conner had chosen what was best and he was going to stick with it.

"Yes" he replied.

Superman again was silent and Superboy knew that he had killed a part of the Man of Steel right there.

Clark turned away from Conner his back of the teen now. The two were both silent, and you could feel the dark gloom in the room around them.

"Clark-"Superboy tried to speak but was interrupted by a call.

"_Batman to Superman" _

Superman answered without even looking at Conner.

"_Superman here, what is it Batman." _

"_Is Conner with you?" _

"_Yes, Superboy is here with me." _

Batman was confused to why Clark had just called Conner by his hero name, but decided to let it be for now.

"_I need you to bring Conner up to the Watch Tower." _said Batman.

Superboy heard this and started to get all uneasy. Superman noticed this.

"_Okay, I'll bring him up to the Tower." _

Now Bruce knew something was wrong because the man didn't even bother to ask why.

"_Good all have J'ohn beam you two up." said Batman. _

With that the call ended and Conner made a bolt out of here, but was grabbed by his hood. Superman lifted Conner up by his red jacket so he was off his feet. So now Conner was kicking and struggling.

"I am not going back to that Tower just so you can lock me in that room again!" shouted the Teen of Steel.

"That's not your decision." said Superman in an unemotionally voice.

Conner than realized how serious he had hurt Clark. The way he was talking, he hadn't talked to him like that in a long time, when they first met.

Just then they were beamed up and Conner found himself looking at Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern. And in the back he heard yelling going on.

"This is crazy Bruce!" screamed Diana

"It's the only way." replied Bruce.

"Are we seriously going to let him have what he wants?"

"It's Lex Luthor not the Joker here."

Conner found himself on his feet again.

"Stay here." ordered Superman.

The Man of steel walked over to where the rest of the League members were. Superboy decided to just walk over to the group, there was no point in him not joining the conversation, he knew that they were talking about him and besides he could hear everything anyway. When he got over he saw some amused faces and some really annoyed ones.

"Is there even a point in me telling you what to do anymore?" an annoyed Superman asked.

"No" answered Superboy and as soon as he did regretted it.

Superman simply looked away from the teen and the rest of the League members were looking at Superman trying to figure out what was going on. Only Batman seemed to have a clue.

"What did you say about Luthor?" asked Conner trying to divert the attention off of him and Superman.

"He won't tell us anything, unless we work a deal with him." said Batman.

"What kind of deal?" asked Superboy.

"Batman, I don't think it's a good idea!" protested Wonder Woman.

Batman didn't reply to Wonder Woman, he had his full attention on Superboy like the other adults did.

"He wants to talk to you, he says that he'll tell us everything that we want to know if we let him talk to you." answered the Dark knight.

Superboy saw Superman flinch but he pretended to ignore it. All the adults, Batman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Flash, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado and Hawk girl were all starting at him. Only one who was trying to not look at him (and failing) was Superman.

"Conner, no you don't have to do this." said Black Canary.

"But if he doesn't we might not be able to learn anything from Luthor." said Green Lantern.

"We don't even know if he'll keep his part of the deal." said Hawkgirl.

"She's right and how knows what he might try to pull once Superboy is in his site. We're dealing the enemy of Superman here." stated Flash.

"Luthor may be a criminal but he is also a business man, if he wants to make a deal than he will make a deal." said Batman.

"Can't J'ohn just read his mind?" asked GL.

"I can't I have already tired, he must have some kind of mind resistance." answered J'ohn.

Soon everyone was fighting and putting their two cent in.

"Stop" yelled Conner.

Everyone stopped yelling and looked at him.

"I'll accept the deal." He said.

"Superboy you don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Black Canary reminded him again.

What a lie that was, Conner has been forced to be a weapon, to hide while the ones he loves fight for his freedom, to be bound by the shadow of Superman.

"Yes I do." whispered Conner.

Conner must have zoned out of it because the next thing he knew he was standing infornt of a door with Batman, Black Canary and Red Tornado around him. Superboy didn't see Superman at all.

"We'll be on the other side of the glass if anything happens." said Batman.

The way Batman said that to Conner, it didn't seem like how he usually talks to him. It seemed more gentle and a bit of worry.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Canary but to Conner, it sounded more like a pleading.

"We could always find other solutions, agreeing with this deal is not our only option." said Red Tornado.

"But the more we wait, the more a threat the Light becomes." replied Superboy. "I can handle it."

He walked into the room to find Luthor sitting at the table with his arms folded looking like he had been waiting for him.

"Hello Superboy, so nice to see you again." greeted Luthor.

Superboy slammed the door shut and walked over to the table.

"Please have a seat." said Luthor.

"I rather stand." said Superboy.

"Fine if you are so sure, doesn't matter as long as you are here."

"Why did you want me here Luthor." growled Conner.

"What's wrong with me wanting to just have a friendly talk with you?"

"Because a friendly talk from with you is like being near a giant rock of Kyprtainite." mocked Superboy.

"You certainly didn't get your sense of humor from Superman, I'll say that."

Superboy's eyes widen "Did you tell them?"

"Oh no Superboy, why ruin a perfect surprise, now tell me do you want to know what the Light is up to, that's why you're here aren't you."

"What are they planning?"

There was no response from Luthor, he simply just sat there and looked at Superboy for a long time, final he spoke.

"Do you know what I think of the League?"

"You hate them." said Superboy like it was obvious.

"Yes and I think that they have abused their power." declared Luthor.

Conner was thrown off by that comment. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well think about it, they have a space ship with an army of super Meta humans, which would make anyone nervous." He stated.

"But they also have a base on Earth." defended Superboy.

"You mean that little tourist trap, that isn't even their real base; you and I both know that." said Luthor.

Superboy didn't know what Luthor was getting at, one minute he was about to tell him what the Light is up to and then the next he was criticizing the League.

"What is even more pathetic is that they have you and your little friends doing some of their dirty work."

"We are not doing their duty work!" shouted Conner.

"Oh really so going on those little mission's is not a way to keep you in your place and out of their hair." remarked Luthor.

Could the League really be doing that, no Luthor was just messing with him. It can't be true.

"I mean they forced you into doing this, right?" said Luthor.

Superboy glared at the man. "I wasn't forced into anything."

"Oh really so they gave you a choice, on the night that you escaped from Cadmus they told you that you could do whatever you want?" asked Luthor.

"I chose my freedom when I escaped from Cadmus." said Superboy.

"But landed straight into another prison, they keep you hidden from the world, like their own secret weapon."

"Shut up, it's not true!"

Conner wanted nothing more than to punch Luthor in the face and then just run out of the room and back home. The teen of steel was just stunned; maybe he was wrong to be with the League. Was the League really just using him? Would they really do that, do they really just see him as their own weapon?

"They let you go on little missions just to pleas you. But when it all comes down to it, all the League cares about is that."

Superboy looked to wear Luthor was pointing, his shirt, the S shield, Superman's symbol. Not his.

"That's why the Light existed, to get rid of these so called heroes. Don't you see your freedom is with the Light not with them?"

Superboy didn't what to say to that, he was just stunned now. Soon Batman entered into the room with a pissed off face, he walked over to Superboy had placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Times up" He said.

Conner felt himself being pushed out of the room by Batman. When he got out of the room he saw that Superman had entered the room. All the heroes around him were silent; none of them knew what to say. But it was fine because Conner didn't want to hear what they had to say.

Batman was gone from his side and he heard the door being closed, he knew that the Dark knight had gone back in to talk to Luthor and for some reason that gave him chills.

"Conner, we-I" but before Canary could finish Conner interrupted her.

"Can I go home now?" he asked, looking at Red Tornado and Black Canary, not even giving a glance to Superman.

"Of course you can kiddo, come on." said Canary as she led him out of the room.

Right now all Conner wanted to do was be near the people that he trusted and loved the most and they were at the Mountain waiting for him.

Diana wished she could have done something to prevent that all, but none of them knew that Luthor was going to pull something like that. Of course they should have.

When the teen got into the zeta beams, she looked into his eyes and that's when she saw it. His eyes they…

When Superboy was gone with Black Canary, Wonder Woman was just left shocked at what she saw.

"Hera" she breathed

"What is it?" asked Flash.

"I think- I think we need to do another DNA test on Superboy."

For when she looked into his eyes she didn't see the eyes of Superman, Clark Kent.

She saw the eyes of Batman, Bruce Wayen.

**(AN: No! I have no idea what color Batman's eyes are and I have no idea what color Superboy's are. But let's say for the story that they have the same eyes.) **

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi! OMG it took me so long to get this chapter done. I'm sorry for those who have waited a long time. **

**Please Review. **

**No I don't own anything that has to do with DC. And sadly never will, but that's fine with me, I'll just write more stories! **

**Enjoy! **

**At the Watch Tower**

"You want to do what?" asked Batman.

"I want to run a DNA test on Superboy." said Wonder Woman.

"Why there's no need, we know that he has Superman's DNA, he's his son." said Flash.

"I know but I have this feeling." explained Diana.

"What feeling may that be?" asked Batman.

"It might sound crazy but, but for the past year I have felt like there's some child out there that needs me, needs me to be his mother." explained Diana.

"And you think that Conner is that child?" asked Bruce.

"Yes" replied Diana.

"I don't see the harm in having a DNA test." said Barry loosening up to the idea.

"We can't just run a DNA test on feeling." snapped Bruce.

He was about to walk out of the room, when Diana walked in front of him. He's never seen such a determined look on her face before, so he knew not to push her.

"It's not just that Bruce, I've seen his eyes, there your eyes Bruce." whispered Diana. "He has your eyes, and I don't mean just by the same color, he has that same look of love, determination, and that bright fire always burning in your eyes."

Bruce knew that this was all crazy, to do something ridiculous on nothing but feeling, but in some way that's how Dick came into his life. When he saw what happened to Dick and his parents, he had this feeling, no, he knew that Dick needed him to reach out and help him. So maybe everything he had been doing in his life was just plain crazy.

"Alright we can do a DNA test, but we have to ask Conner if it is okay, we already asked enough from him." said Bruce.

And with that Bruce walked out of the room to making his way to Mountain Justice.

**At the Mountain **

Conner had just told the team the whole story of what happened, even what Luthor had said to him. Now the team was very silent, mostly just shocked, taking this all in at once. Conner understood, he knew the feeling, so he would wait.

"Wow" said Wally, breaking the silence of the group.

"I'll say." replied Conner.

"Conner, do you really think that Luthor was telling the truth?" asked Artemis.

"Yeah man, you have to consider the fact that Luthor might just be messing with you, like what he tired today when you were at the Watch Tower, he might just be trying to turn you against the League." said Wally.

"I know, that's why I haven't said anything to the League, I don't want them knowing this if Luthor was just trying to mess with my head." said Conner.

"Wait you haven't told Superman or anyone. Not even Batman?" asked Robin.

"No" replied Conner.

"So what do we do now?" asked M'gann.

"For now we keep it quiet, if Conner wishes to tell anyone else he will, but none of us should say anything." ordered Kaldur.

"Thanks Kaldur." said Conner.

"Hey, you know if you really do have some of Batman's DNA, than that would make us like brothers." said Robin.

"I guess it would." agreed Conner.

"I get to be the older brother." declared Robin.

"Wait, why do you get to be the older brother, your 14?"

"Because dude you're like what, 13 months old." remarked Robin.

"That still doesn't mean-"Conner was interrupted when his heat vision shot out. It hit the wall of the living room, leaving a mark, and almost missing all of them. Robin was just glad that it was the wall and not any of them.

"Dude!" shouted Wally.

"Whoa!" yelled Artemis.

"Conner you got our heat vision, that's great!" cheered M'gann.

"Okay, you can be the older brother." said Robin very quickly.

"No it's not that, it's just that, I don't really have control over my powers yet." hissed Conner.

"Maybe the stress of everything isn't helping either." suggested Kaldur.

"Yeah maybe." sighed Conner.

M'gann walked over to Conner and placed her hand on his shoulder. She had been so worried about him for so long, Conner felt bad.

"M'gann, don't worry I'll be fine."

"Don't worry! Dude, you got some evil people after you and they want to do how knows god what, and you're telling her -"Wally stopped when he noticed that Conner was glaring at him and M'gann was getting smaller.

"Um sorry" Wally said quickly.

Red Tornado walked into the room, when he heard the team screaming. He walked in and noticed the small burn mark on the wall.

"What has happen here?" asked Red Tornado.

"Conner's heat vision, that's what." said Artemis.

Red Tornado looked at Conner, expecting some kind of explanation but M'gann and Robin beat him too it.

"Red Tornado, it was an accident, Conner didn't mean too." spoke M'gann.

"Hey, he was just wasn't whelmed and he lost control." defended Robin.

"I understand, just try to keep more control Conner." said Red Tornado.

"Yeah I will thanks." said Conner.

Red Tornado walked over and placed a hand on Conner's shoulder. "I don't mean to intrude, but it seems that something is troubling you, would you like me to call Superman."

"Uh no, thanks but I'm okay." replied Conner quickly.

"Very well just remember, you are one of the strongest among us and maybe even become stronger than Superman, but that does not mean that there aren't people that can't help you when you are in a time of need."  
>Conner was sure now what he was going to do what the big question on his mind. When Conner was sure that Red Tornado was gone, he final spoke.<p>

"I want to take a DNA test." He announced.

Everyone looked at him.

"You sure, I mean that's the best way to find out for sure, but are you sure you want to do this." asked Wally.

"Batman toke a sample of your DNA to see if you were actually Superman's clone the first time we met you. But I think that was only a hair sample." said Robin.

"Then will do blood this time." replied Conner.

"Okay, but we have to get everything ready, so it will take some time." said Robin.

"That's fine." replied Conner.

"We'll help." said Artemis, M'gann and Kaldur nodding with her.

"Thanks guys." said Conner.

"Just one question, how are we going to get a needle through his skin?" asked Artemis.

"I have an idea." said Robin.

**3 hours later **

The team was now stationed in the Medical wing; Conner was trying to get the feeling back in this arm, while the test was analyzing the results.

"I hate that red sun beam." mumbled Conner, rubbing his arm where the needle was injected into his skin.

"It's the only way to pierce your skin." said Kaldur.

"Yeah, I know." replied Conner.

"We should be getting results on the test soon." said Wally.

"And then we'll know for sure." said Robin.

Everyone on the team was getting nervous.

"Hey guys, there's something I need to know." said Conner in a whisper.

"What is it?" asked M'gann.

"Whatever these results are you won't treat me any different."

Conner had to know that whatever was going to happen, he was always going to have his family.

Everyone was surprised they didn't realize how much this was stressing Conner out so much.

"Of course we won't." snapped Artemis.

"She's right, your part of this family and nothing will change that." said Robin.

"We got your back." said Wally.

M'gann held his hand, and Kaldur put his hand on his shoulder. Conner looked up at the two and then at the others, he nodded his head glad.

The computer made a beep and all the teens looked over to see that the computer was done and had the results.

"This is it." announced Wally.

"Are you positive you want to know?" asked Artemis.

"Positive." said Conner.

Robin walked over to the computer and hit the enter key, as soon as the results came up on the computer, Batman walked into the room.

**TBC **

**You all hate me now, don't you? **

**Review and tell me how much you hate me! Just let me get my fire extinguisher before the flames hit. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't really have a lot to say. Yeah just review and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. **

**Enjoy. **

Batman had come to the Mountain in hope to find the team in the living room like he usual finds them but when he walks in the room their not there. He walks out of the room in a fast pace, he should calm down, but for some reason he can't, he can't stop thinking about what Diana had said. What if she was right, what if Conner was his son, what if he was both Diana's, Clark's and his son? Would he treat him like Clark first had?

But Conner was in the same boat, he was trying to avoid the Man of Steel too, but that doesn't mean that it didn't hurt Conner when Superman wanted nothing to do with him. But he would worry about that later; right now he needs to find the team.

He found himself infornt of the medical room; he tried to open the door to find that it was locked. That was strange, Batman didn't usual have the doors locked unless or an emergency.

He entered the pin code to only be denied. Robin must have hacked into the computer and have locked the door's, which means he's trying to hide something. Batman was able to break the code, Robin may have done a good job hacking the doors, but he is Batman after all.

Batman got the doors open and walked in to see the kids standing there looking at the computer. They haven't even noticed him walk in, which means that whatever was on that computer must be really important.

"What are you doing?" questioned Batman.

The team jumped in surprise by the man's voice, none of them had heard him enter the room. Now they were standing there looking at the Dark Knight, trying to figure out what to say.

"Batman, um we well-"Wally tried to say something but was too scared to speak.

"We aren't hiding anything!" blurred out M'gann.

The team glared at her and Batman gave her a confused look. M'gann shrinks in her spot.

"I would like to talk to Superboy, alone." said Batman; he made sure he said the last part to Robin.

The team slowly began to walk out of the room, each one giving one last glance to Conner and Batman before leaving.

So now Batman and Superboy were just looking at each other now, neither said anything, till Batman broke the silence.

"I'm surprised you're not with Clark right now." commented Batman.

"I got into a fight with him." replied the teen.

Batman had known that something had happened between the two when they had come to the Tower; he figured it was a fight.

"What was it about?"

"Nothing"

"Right, because people fight about nothing all the time."

Conner shot the man a glare that Batman could say that was as good as his. "Look it's not any of your business okay."

"I just want to help you." replied the Dark knight. He knew that Conner was just a child and he needed to be patience with him just like Dick.

"Look I know why you're here." hissed Conner.

"Then tell me why I'm here."

"You're here to get me to tell you about what Luthor said to me, Clark tired the same thing and I didn't tell him anything, so why would I tell you."

"You don't have to tell me anything or Superman, but maybe you want to talk to someone else." suggested Batman.

"Like who?"

"Wonder Woman."

"Wonder Woman?" Conner thought that Batman was going to say someone like Black Canary, but Wonder Woman?

"Why her, what does she have to with any of this?" asked Conner.

"Nothing, but it's nice to have someone to talk to." answered Batman.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're up to something." said Conner.

"No"

"Whatever"

"So what do you say?"

"Do I have much of a choice?"

"You always have a choice Conner; no one will force you into anything that you don't want to be forced into doing."

Conner thought on this a moment. "Fine, but I'm only telling her what I want to tell."

"That's fine." agreed Batman, knowing that it was all he was going to get out of the boy.

Conner left the room leaving Batman alone and once the Dark knight was alone he began to hack into the computer that he kids were using to see what they were up to.

As soon as he hacked into the file he sat there stunned before calling the Watch Tower.

**With Conner **

He must have lost it, what the hell was he thinking? Talking to Wonder Woman wasn't going to make things easier for him, only harder. And what sucks more is that because Batman is Batman means that he already found out about the truth and now so does the whole League. So everything was great just great. Not!

**An hour later with the Justice League **

"What, are you sure?" asked Flash.

"The results are all here." answered Batman. He was sitting now instead of standing like he usual does.

"Are you sure, I mean you said that the kids did the test so maybe they did it wrong." suggested Green Arrow.

Batman had all the original members on call except Superman. Canary and Red Tornado were in the same room with Batman as they talked to the others on screen.

"No, everything that Robin and Wally did is right and so are the results." replied Batman with a growl.

"I can't believe this, I didn't know that Cadmus would go as far as to have all three of your DNA." said Flash.

"Neither would I." said Batman.

"How is Conner handling this?" asked Martian Manhunter

"He's not with the rest of the kids, so I'm guessing not so well." said Canary, after coming back to from the living room to see Conner not with the team.

"You don't think he ran off again to do?" questioned Green Lantern.

"I hope not" pleaded Black Canary.

"Diana what do you think?" asked Aquaman.

Diana for the first time spoke since the conversation started. "I have a son."

"Glad to know that's the only thing on your mind." hissed Batman.

"Bruce, don't tell me your upset by all of this." questioned Canary.

"I'm only upset that Conner didn't tell us sooner and Robin also helped hide this secret, but nothing else changes." said Batman.

"Better than anything." replied Green Arrow.

"Have we been able to reach Superman?" asked Canary.

"No, there has been no word from him yet." replied Red Tornado.

"Keep trying to reach him, he's probably at his Fortress of Solitude." ordered Batman.

"Bruce I'm coming over." said Wonder Woman.

"No" said The Dark knight.

"Why not" asked Canary.

"I don't want Conner to feel like were attacking him and if we all confront him all at once he'll panic and run off." replied Batman.

"We'll too late for that, Bruce I may be able to help, and besides you told Conner that I was coming over to talk to him anyway." said Wonder Woman.

"She's got you there, Bruce." said Flash.

The Dark Knight growled "Fine"

"Should I still try to contract Superman." asked Red Tornado.

"No, I think we should wait and give Conner and Clark some space from each other." replied the Dark knight.

"So you noticed that something was wrong them too." said Martian Manhunter.

"They probably got into another fight." said Green Arrow.

"What do we do about that?" spoke Green Lantern.

"Nothing it's not our place to get into their fights."

"But it was fine for everything else." commented Flash.

"Well I was going to keep it a quiet secret but someone decided to call everyone else." Batman growled at Flash.

"I thought it was important for everyone to know!" protested Flash.

"Can we talk about this later, right now we need to worry about a 16 year boy." interrupted Wonder Woman.

"I agree with Diana." said Black Canary.

"Alright, Diana and Dinah well worry about Conner, the others and I will try and locate the "Light" with the information we got from Luthor." **(AN: Remember they made a deal with Luthor, if he got to talk to Superboy then he would tell them what they needed to know. I bet you forgot about that! ) **

Everyone nodded and went off to get to work, and Dinah went off to search for Conner.

**In the Family room of the cave **

"What should we do!" shouted Wally, running around the room for a 15th time.

"Well first you need to stop running around the room, you're leaving a trail mark!" yelled Artemis.

"I can't help it I run when I get nervous." shrieked Wally.

"Well you two knock it off, this isn't helping anything." snapped Robin.

"Robin is right, we should just wait for Conner, he'll come to us soon, he just needs time after finding out something like this." said Kaldur.

"But what if he tries to run off again." asked Artemis.

"I don't think that Conner would do that." said M'gann.

"He's done a lot of stuff we thought he wouldn't do." said Wally.

"Wally!"

"What it's true."

"Well you don't have to make it sound like he's some kind of criminal."

Just then Canary walks into the room.

"Canary what's wrong?" asked M'gann.

"Did Conner come by here?" she asked.

The team was little confused because the woman was just in here a minute ago.

"No, we were actually wondering where he was." admitted Artemis.

"Alright I'll look somewhere else." declared Canary.

"Wait we want to look for him too." said Wally.

"No, I mean stay here if he comes back and tell him that I'm looking for him." advised Canary.

"Um, okay."

As soon as Canary walked out of the room Artemis spoke.

"Is it me or is she acting strange."

"I agree." said M'gann.

"Maybe she's just worried about Conner too." suggested Kaldur.

"So not feeling the aster." said Robin. But Robin knew what was really going on. The Justice League had found out the truth.

**TBC **

**Strange place to stop I know, but I did it for a reason. So there! 8P **


	20. Chapter 20

Batman was sitting in the team mission room working. Or so he let anyone think that. But what he was really doing was thinking about Conner. After he had found out the truth, that Conner was also his son, he couldn't stop thinking about the boy. And now the caring feelings he had for the boy only grew stronger now. Bruce thought that he would only have this strong father feeling towards Dick but it seems as the months passed by Superboy had gotten under his skin. Just like Dick has, speaking of a little bird.

"I know that your there. So you might as well a come out." He called.

Then from the shadows came Robin the Boy Wonder.

"How did you know that I was there?" he asked.

"I'm Batman" was the Dark knight's only reply.

"Well you didn't know about Conner." The teen commented.

"And whose fault is that?"

The Boy wonder snapped in surprise and anger "Are you blaming me?"

"I thought you and I are a team? But you seem to like to keep secrets from Me." snapped Batman.

"Like how you didn't tell me about the Watch Tower!" protested the boy.

Batman was stunned at this comeback. "Is that what this is about? Me not telling you about the Tower." questioned Bruce.

Dick snapped at this. "This has nothing to do with this; I just thought that I give you an example."

"Well you gave a very good one." commented Bruce.

"Look I didn't tell you because I promised Conner I wouldn't."

"That's not how it works."

"No that's exactly how it's supposed to work." snapped Dick. "I'm part of a team like you are, that means that I keep secrets with my team like you do with yours."

With nothing but anger now Robin walked out of the room leaving a Dark knight alone again to his thoughts wondering. "When did my little boy start to push me away?"

**Outside of the cave on the beach **

"_We are trying to help you!"_

_"I live because of Cadmus it is my home!" _

_"Your home is a test tube"_

_"My purpose is to replace Superman if he is gone. Or take him down if he were ever to turn from the light."_

_"You're not a real boy, you're a weapon and you belong to Cadmus." _

_"Ask yourself what Superman would do."_

_"You are the start of our freedom"_

_"The choice is yours brother. Do you choose freedom?"_

_"I choose freedom!"_

_"Is that what I think it is?" _

_"The league will find a place for you" _

_"Superboy huh, and who is your mentor?" _

_"Do you have any parents?" _

_"Oh am sure you do, everybody has parents even if they're not in our lives. Who is your father?" _

_"What I want from you my boy is to learn more about you." _

_"Luthor knows who you are doesn't he?"_

_"Who is the light?"_

_"Like how you thought it was right to just give up."_

_"I'm sorry- I'm sorry, I'm a weapon- a weapon." _

_"I'm not supposed to fail in battle, never fail. That's the only reason l was created- was to fight and if I can't do that the-then what is my reason for being here?"_

_"You are so much more than just Superboy, and you can find who you are if you just try. But if you push yourself down and only think of yourself as an weapon than you're going to be in trapped in that forever. Let us help you find your way; you have a people here that you can consider a family."_

_"Enjoy freedom for now Project Kr, soon you will be brought to your really home and fulfill your real supposed to Cadmus."_

_"I know I was a too but I'm here now and I want to be here for you, Superboy please let me in."_

_"No! Don't you dare! You are not my father; you're my DNA donor that's it!"_

_"I NEED TO KNOW WHO I AM!"_

_"Conner Kent, my earth name is Clark Kent, my real name is Kal-El. Superboy I would be happy if you would join my family and be Conner Kent, Kon-El."_

_You Project Kr were meant to kill the Justice League."_

_"I'm sorry but, they were killed…they were killed by the light, all of them." _

_I'm talking about how the light is after you and you ran away from the cave." _

_If it mean's keeping you up here against your will so be it." _

_"I don't think you do, see Superman's DNA wasn't stable enough to create you and make you whole, so Cadmus had to look for another DNA genetic structure, two actually."_

_"Want to guess who they are?"_

_"Batman and Wonder Woman."_

_"This is the Fortress of Solitude, the home of the El family." said Clark. "Here, I am Kal-El; my father's name was Jor-El, your grandfather. When you are here you are Kon-El, son of Krypton, one of the last few of Krypton."_

_"Oh really, should I name all the little secrets that you have hidden from not only me, but from your own team." _

"_Well then maybe I can't be your son!" _

_"That's not your decision." _

_"Conner, no you don't have to do this." _

_"Yes I do."_

_"Oh really so they gave you a choice, on the night that you escaped from Cadmus they told you that you could do whatever you wanted?" _

_"But landed straight into another prison, they kept you hidden from the world, like their own secret weapon."_

_"That's why the Light existed, to get rid of these so called heroes. Don't you see your freedom is with the Light no with them?" _

_"Very well just remember, you are one of the strongest among us and maybe even become stronger than Superman, but that does not mean that there aren't people that can't help you when you are in a time of need."_

_"She's right; your part of this family and nothing will change that." _

Conner woke up with a gasp, once he steady his breathing he sighed. Conner really thought that he was over these nightmares of his but it seems he was wrong. The teen of steel had forgotten that he had come out here and had fell asleep. It was dark know but he didn't mind or even seem to care.

He really didn't want to go back inside to face everyone. He didn't think that he had the strength too.

"I was wondering where you were?"

The boy turned around to see the Amazon warrior Wonder Woman standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked.

"I just spotted you." said Wonder Woman, completely ignoring the boy's question.

She sat down next to him and he moved an inch away. He wasn't sure if she knew or not so he was nervous about talking to her or her talking.

"Um, so you know?" he asked.

"I know"

He growled "Great"

"Look Conner I don't want you to feel like you need to tell me everything so you don't have to talk if you don't want to. But I just want you to know that I'm here."

"You would be the first to." He commented.

"I know that Superman and Batman have not made it easy for you but they only want to help you." She explained.

"I know that, I just don't know how to tell them without being afraid that-"He stopped before he could say anymore.

"Being afraid of what?"

"Nothing"

Diana knew he was lying but didn't push it. It was dark outside so she couldn't see the emotion on his face. But she could tell that he was scared of something.

"So what happens now?"

"What" she asked.

"What happens now that you all know?"

Diana didn't have an answer for that. She had no idea what she was going to do now that she had a son. Diana kind of just nosedived into this when she felt the strong motherly feeling for Conner. She didn't even think about it all the way. Was she even ready to be a mother, did she want to be? She couldn't just leave Conner like that; the boy had already gone through the rejection of a parent once. It wasn't fair for the boy to have two parents that didn't want anything to do with him.

And what about Bruce, how is he handing this? Diana just hoped that the man wasn't thinking only negatively of this.

"Don't know" she finally answered.

"I do"

She looked at him in surprise.

"You go your way and I go my and we each move on with our lives." He explained.

And with that Conner stood up and walked back to the cave leaving a stunned Amazon there.

**Inside the Cave**

M'gann was making a new brand of cookies when she heard Conner enter the base. She left her forgotten cookies in the oven and flew over to the boy.

"Conner, are you okay?" she asked.

The boy stopped walking and looked at the Martian girl standing beside him.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said.

She smiled and he smiled back. They were interrupted when Wally came running into the room.

"Hello beautiful." He said greeting M'gann first, then brought his attention to Conner. "So Supes, how did it go with Batman?" He asked.

Conner just shrugged his shoulders and said fine.

Then the timer was going off and the familiar smell of burnt cookies was in the air.

"My cookies!" the green girl cried before flying off to the kitchen.

The two boys followed behind after her and were soon met by Artemis.

"Is M'gann burning something again?" she asked already knowing the answer to her question.

The three walked into the kitchen to see burnt cookies on the counter.

"And I really thought I was getting better." pouted M'gann.

Wally toke a cookie and bit out of it.

"I still love them beautiful." He complemented

"Thanks Wally"

Artemis grabbed the TV remote and turned it on to drown out of the sound of Wally's on going talking. But it didn't seem it was possible because KF was the loudest thing in the world, so she gave up.

"So have you talked to Superman at all in a while?" she asked Conner.

"Not in a few hours no, and the last time we talked we got into another fight." He answered.

"I saw Wonder Woman earlier, did you talk to her?" asked M'gann.

"Yes"

"So they all know the truth now." said Wally.

"I'm guessing Robin told you guys." suspected Conner.

"Yep" the three replied.

Conner sighed at how Robin had his ways. "I know that Wonder Woman and Batman know but I don't know about Superman."

"Well they have to tell him right, I mean, he is like second in command of the Justice League." stated Wally.

"Yep, he was every right to know." said Conner.

"I'm sure that it will work out eventually Conner." reinsured M'gann.

"Hope so"

"Um guys, look at this"

The teens looked at over at Artemis who had the remote in her hand turning up the volume.

"_This is Kate Grant reporting live to tell you that the cities and Washington are being attacked by what seems to be some sort of monsters." _

In Washington right now was showing an army of Gnomes attacking and running rapid. Artemis flicked the channels to show that the same thing was happening in Gotham, Start City, Metropolis and Central.

As the four teens watched with shock of what was happening, only one of them spoke.

"Oh my god"

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! So here is chapter 21! So I know that these chapters have been short and have stopped in the worst times but I'm trying to make more chapters for the big battle coming up. **

**So review and let me know what you guys think. **

**Enjoy! **

"Oh my god" breathed Wally.

"What do we do?" asked M'gann looking at Conner for an answer.

"The league probably knows about this already, we should call them." deciding Wally.

"What about Robin and Kaldur?" asked Artemis.

"Their probably at their cities right now fighting with their mentors." answered Wally.

The teens began to walk out of the room when the zeta beams announced the Justice League plus Robin and Aqualad entered the base. Robin and Kaldur regrouped with the team.

"Kaldur what's going on?" asked M'gann.

"Not sure, my king and I arrived as soon as we heard the news." replied Kaldur.

The team walked over to the League talking in the middle of the room, it looked like they were in a serious discussion.

"Wait a minute, if our cities are being attacked, shouldn't we be out there fighting instead of being here talking?" snapped Artemis.

"We will but we can't just run into this, we need a plan." explained Black Canary.

"We already have some League members out there fighting, but it seems that nothing has changed anything." said Flash.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Conner.

"Their after something." explained Red Tornado.

"You mean they actually want something because it looks like there just going rampage like a bunch of wild monsters." commented Green Lantern.

That comment cause a glare from Superboy and was only eased by M'gann's hand on his shoulder.

"The Gnomes," Conner made a glare at Green Lantern causing him to flinch "Come from Cadmus, and they got their freedom the same day I did, so I don't understand why their doing this. Also-"

"Also what?" questioned Batman?

"They're supposed to be dead." **(1)**

The group was surprised to hear this news.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Wonder Woman.

"He has a habit of keeping secrets." said Batman.

Conner tired not to look at the Dark Knight and with the man glaring at him it wasn't that hard not to.

"This means that this is probably a trap for Superboy." stated Red Tornado.

"Probably" agreed Batman.

Conner was now just mad "Listen" he stumped over to the Dark Knight. "You don't know them like I do and I know that they would never let the Light take control of them again. They earned their freedom the same day I did. They helped me get out of Cadmus so I owe them the benefit of the doubt."

"Are you sure about that"

Conner turned around to see Superman walking out from the zeta beams and over to the group. It had been a while since Conner had seen him, he didn't know if Superman was still mad at him or not. "Look at them Conner, their destroying everything, do you still believe that their not under anyone's control and they would never do anything to hurt you." The Man of steel snapped.

Conner was furious. Who did Clark think he was, coming in here after vanishing and telling him off all over again?

None of this made any sense to Conner. Didn't Guardian say that they were killed by the Light? Where was Double X? Why did it seem that Batman and Superman knew something that the rest to them didn't?

"So then what's your plan?" he asked Superman.

"The League will go out and deal with this, the team is not to get involved." ordered Batman.

"WHAT!" The team shouted.

"Batman you can't be serious!" protested Robin.

"He is very serious." stated Wonder Woman.

As the team argued with their mentors Superboy looked away from Superman to the screen TV of the fight going on. He may not understand what's going on exactly but he wasn't going to stand by and let this happen. With courage he final spoke "I'm going"

Everyone stopped fighting and looked at Conner, before any of the adults could say anything Conner cut them off.

"I know you all are best at what being heroes and you know more about this than we do, but were not new at this either. You need to stop thinking that the others and me need to be protected all the time because we don't. We may be kids but were also heroes."

Robin stepped soon to defend Superboy. "I agree with Conner, all of us here are heroes and we all know the risk of being a hero and were ready to take them."

"So stop treating us like your sidekicks that can't be out later than 7:00." added Kid Flash.

"I know that it's dangerous but when has anything we ever done been completely safe, you have to let us do this, please." begged M'gann.

"Yeah, you need to start treating us like equals." snapped Artemis.

"With all due respect I will take Conner's side on this one." said Aqualad.

All the League members didn't know how to argue with that, it was hard to take charge when they all stood together with determination.

Finally Batman broke the silence. "Fine"

"What, Batman you can't-"but before Flash could finish Batman gave him the Bat-glare that shut him up.

"You all have proved many times that you can stand your own out there. And were going to need all the help we can have."

Soon all the League members began to agree except Wonder Woman and Superman but they didn't voice their protests knowing that they would be turned down.

After the teens suited up they spilt into groups. Group 1: Flash, Kid Flash, Green Arrow and Artemis. Group 2: Aquaman, Aqualad, Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian. Group 3: Green Lantern, Red Tornado, and Hawgirl. And group 4 was Batman, Robin, Superman, Superboy and Wonder Woman.

Batman would have thought it would be wiser to have Superman and Wonder Woman in different groups but he knew it was pointless to try and split them away from Conner.

Group 1 had just left for Metropolis and now Group 2 and 3 were going through the zeta beams. M'gann flew over to Conner waiting with Robin; she stood infornt of him for a while without speaking.

"M'gann"

"If this is really a trap for you like Batman says than that means that you'll be in more danger than the rest of us." She whispered.

"Yeah guess so." replied Conner.

"That could mean that I might not see you again." said M'gann. "We are after all going to war and none of us could see each other again. Because we have no idea what is going to happen out there."

"M'gann, it's going to be okay, were all going to be fine, I-"

"You don't know that!" she snapped at him. "You don't know if the Light will kill you or kidnap you and turn you against us! You don't know what will happen!"

Robin was surprised by the Martian girls outbreak and was about to say something to calm her down when Conner spoke again.

"I know I just wanted to say something to cheer you up." He admitted giving her a smile.

M'gann wanted to say sorry for snapping at him like that but her uncle called her telling her it was time to leave. She turned her attention back to Conner.

"Please be careful" she said and kissed him on a cheek before flying off into the zeta beams.

Superboy stood there holding his cheek trying to hide that his face was going red. Conner really hoped that, that wasn't going to be the last kiss he would ever get from her. Because Conner really liked M'gann and he really wanted to see her again.

Now all that was left was Superboy's group was left and as he headed to the zeta beams he thought about what M'gann had said. This was like going to war and there was a chance that some of them might not come back alive. Of course they all knew this and still decided to go out and do this. So Superboy was just going to hope that they would all be okay and he'll do what he can do.

Superman walked past him up to the zeta beams with Batman.

Batman had punched in the access code to Washington and turned over to Robin and Superboy.

"The four of us will go first through the zeta beams then you boys will go last." said Batman.

"Right" replied Robin.

Batman gave one last look at Robin before leaving the Mountain. Wonder Woman soon followed. Black Canary walked over to Conner and places her hands on his shoulders.

She sighed getting down eye level with her. "Remember what I taught you. Stand your ground, channel your anger and-"

"Put the battle in my turns." He finished for her.

She gave him a warm smile before standing up and giving a nod to Robin then left the Mountain after Wonder Woman.

The only older hero left was now Superman, he stood there for a while just standing there looking at Superboy. It seems like the man wanted to say something but he didn't. Instead he just turned around and walked towards the zeta beams.

Superboy called out. "Superman"

The Man of Steel quickly turned around to Conner. "Yes" he said a little too hopeful.

"Clark, I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said before to you." said Conner.

"I know, and it's okay. Please be careful out there." replied the Man of steel.

"I will"

Clark could only smile as he left the Mountain.

Robin came up and patted his friend of the back. "Feeling the aster yet?"

"More like overwhelmed." He replied.

"Yeah I agree with you. You ready?" the Boy wonder asked.

"It's now or never."

The two began to walk through the zeta beams leaving the Mountain to go to maybe the biggest fight of their lives.

"Time to get traught"

**TBC **

**I can't remember what chapter it was, but the Superboy was told by Guardian that the Gnomes were killed by the Light, remember that? Yeah so I went to back and made it so that Superboy didn't tell anyone. (until this chapter) **


	22. Chapter 22

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

When Conner opened his eyes again he looked around to see a scary version of hell. It was just like M'gann said it would be. War. Gnomes were attacking everything that came their way. People were running around scared. Mothers were trying to find their children; children were trying to find their mothers. Soldiers and military tanks were trying their best to defend against the Gnomes but it was useless.

The sound of Superman's voice brought Conner back from everything.

"Take them down fast and hard."

With that he jumped off after Wonder Woman and Superman.

Next he heard was M'gann in his head.

**At Central City**

Artemis had just fired another arrow at a Gnome knocking him out. She turned around to see Green Arrow fire three arrows at a big Gnome, the arrow shot out and turned into a net capturing the creature.

Kid Flash speeded right next to her at that time.

"They just seem to keep coming." he shouted to her.

"Well than we'll just have to keep fighting until they stop coming!" she answered.

"And do you know when they will be?"

"Just keep fighting you two." yelled Green Arrow.

"Okay"

Flash zoomed infornt of them taking out four Gnomes. "What's our status?"

"It seems like whenever we take down one, five more appear." said Artemis.

"I know, just focus on the fight and well get through this." advised Green Arrow.

"You say that like we're not going to." commented Kid Flash.

"KF look out!"

Wally turned around to a Gnome about to attack him when an arrow shot out and zapped the Gnome.

The speedster sighed in relief "Thanks Arty."

"Wasn't me." she said looking at Green Arrow.

"It wasn't me either, it was him." announced Green Arrow.

The three heroes looked to where the archer was staring and saw none other than Red Arrow standing there.

"Speedy!" cheered Kid Flash.

"What are you doing here?" growled Artemis.

"First off its Red Arrow, and second I'm here the same reason all of you are here." said Red Arrow.

"Why aren't you in Star City?" asked Flash.

"You really believe that I just stick around Star City now."

Flash looked at Green Arrow. "Really"

Roy groaned "Do we really have time for this?"

"He's right, we need to focus on this fight right now." said Green Arrow.

The group ran off to defend in another part of Central. Kid Flash ran next to Red Arrow.

"So aren't you and her with your team right now? Did the League break apart the team?" asked Roy.

"No, were still a team, we just separated into groups and headed out into different cities." explained KF.

"I see"

**In Star City **

M'gann was trying to get people off the bridge in Star city as quickly as she could while her Uncle and Kaldur were fighting the Gnomes. M'gann was hoping that she could get people off the bridge as soon as she could so she could go help the others.

Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian had set up a mental mind link with everyone before they all split so they are in constant communication. And right now M'gann wanted to use that mind link to check if Conner was alright.

_"Miss Martian, what's your status?"_ asked Kaldur through mind link.

_"Almost done getting everyone off the bridge." _she announced.

_"Good as soon as your done come here, we need you." _

_"Is everything alright?" _

_"Yes, were just getting backed up here." _

_"Okay, I'm on my way." _

_"Good." _

She got off connection and flew over to the battle where she knew that her Uncle and Kaldur were at. When she reached them she saw that they were surrounded by Gnomes. She mental flung back the Gnomes that were about to jump on Aquaman.

"Thank you." said Aquaman.

M'gann gave a friendly nod before landing next to Kaldur.

"It didn't really realize they're so many." said M'gann.

"Neither did I." admitted Aqualad.

M'gann knocked back five more Gnomes while Kaldur turned his weapon into a hammer and slammed one large Gnome back.

"Have you checked on the others?" asked Aqualad.

"No, I haven't gotten the chance to check on them." replied Miss M.

"I understand I'm sure their fine." reinsured Kaldur.

"I hope so" she whispered.

But Kaldur heard it anyway, he would have liked to have comfort the girl right now but he knew that it would have to wait; right now they were in the fight of their lives. And he could only hope that M'gann understood this completely.

**Back at Washington **

Superboy had just knocked out the tenth Gnome that came charging at him. It seemed like just kept coming. Conner didn't remember their being so many Gnomes at Cadmus. But it seemed like a whole army was attacking the cities. Robin landed right next to him. And just then M'gann's voice popped into his head.

'_Robin, Conner, you guys okay?" _she asked.

"_Yeah, we're good M'gann." _replied Robin.

"_What about you and Kaldur, how are you doing?" asked Conner. _

"_Okay, I'm going to check to see how Artemis and KF are." answered Miss M. _

"_I'm doing just fine beautiful." _said KF.

"_Really Wally." _commented Robin.

"_Hey, she wanted to know." _

"_So you guys are okay?" _

"_Yeah we're okay." _answered Artemis.

"_That's good to know that everyone is doing well." _said Kaldur.

"_Hey guys you're never going to believe how's with me and Arty." _said KF.

"_Red Arrow." _answered Robin.

"_Dude, how did you know?" _

"_He's the kind of guy that can't stay away from a fight." _said Robin.

"_That's Boy Wonder for you." _commented Artemis.

M'gann just then added Red Arrow to the mind link.

"_Whoa, why does my head feel funny?" _

"_Hey Red Arrow" _

"_Robin, how the hell did you get into my head?" _

"_M'gann added you to the mental mind link." _answered Artemis.

"_Oh great I get to hear you in my head now." _grumbled Roy_. _

"_If we weren't fighting right now, I punch you in the face." _She said.

"_Whatever, have you guys noticed that there's something weird about this battle?" _questioned Red Arrow.

"_You mean how easy it this__." _stated Robin.

"_Or that there are a lot of them, and it seems every time we take down one, 12 more appear." _commented Kaldur.

"_Why do you think there are so many of them?" _asked Superboy.

"_Cadmus must have made more of them."_ answered Robin.

"_But I thought that Cadmus had been shut down?" _questioned Artemis.

"_Not really, Batman said that Guardian had just taken control of it. But with all these Gnomes running around I hardly bet that's the case."_ explained Robin.

"_Obviously something is __up with Guardian's story."_ stated Kaldur.

"_Yeah"_ agreed Robin.

"_You think Batman knows somet__hing we don't?" _wondered Miss M.

"_Have to; why else would he have us go out into fight without knowing what he's up against."_ explained Robin.

Superboy looked over at the Dark knight who was fighting with Superman.

"_Maybe all the League members know something we don't." _said Superboy.

Wonder Woman came up behind them and took out a Gnome behind them.

"How are you boys doing?" she asked.

"Good" both replied.

She nodded "Alright, keep your guard up, this battle is not over."

They both nodded and went off to go fight more in the battle.

Superboy jumped next to Superman and kicked a Gnome away from him.

"How are you doing?" Superboy asked Superman.

"Okay, how about you, if you feel overwhelmed just tell me okay."

"I'm good"

"Alright"

"Superman, something is just not right about this." commented Conner.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why a bunch of supposed to be dead Gnomes are running around destroying everything."

Clark threw a Gnome. "Don't think about that, just think about stopping them."

Conner dodges a hit and kicked one Gnome out. "Of course I'm going to think about it, I mean it seems that I'm the only one besides the team that has a problem with this."

"Superboy just do as I say." grunted Superman.

"Clark-"

Superboy was interrupted when Superman screamed out in pain and fell over unconscious.

"Superman!" he screamed.

Wonder Woman then dropped down from the sky knocked out, and Superboy looked around to notice that Robin, Batman and Black Canary were also out cold. Next thing he knew was he felt this horrible pain in his back and everything went back. 

**TBC**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi****,**** I'm not dead! If any of you were wondering that. (Bet you weren't) But I'm back and kicking. So I know some of you are probably wondering why I'm not writing about the other Justice League battle's going on (because there are) and the truth is that I'm too damn lazy. XD Okay so sue me! No I was kidding don't really! Sorry! **

**Disclaimer: No I don't know Young Justice, and never will. **

**Hope you love this chapter and sorry if it feels a little rushed, I was trying really hard to get this out to you guys. **

**ENJOY! **

_"Robin, what happened? Are you guys okay? Superboy, are you there? Superboy? Conner!" _

"Miss Martian can you reach them?" asked Aqualad.

"No, I can't get to Robin or Superboy." gasped M'gann.

"I can't reach Batman or the others either." informed Martian Manhunter.

"We have to go find them!" exclaimed Miss M.

"M'gann, I know you're worried but we can't just leave Star City, we have to stay here and defend, Gnomes are still attacking the cities." J'ohn told her.

"But Uncle J'ohn-"

"No M'gann he's right, we have to stay here and hope that the others are fine." said Kaldur.

**At the secret base of the Light**

Batman opened his eyes to feel his horrible pain in his side. He tried to move and found himself strapped to a metal table. He couldn't remember what happened; last thing he recalls is that he was fighting with Black Canary and Robin. Batman jerked, Robin, where was he? He looked over to see the teen next to him also strapped to a metal table. The boy was still breathing so that was a sign that he was alive, maybe not okay, but alive.

There was blood coming from the side of the boys head and Batman prayed to god that, that was the only injury the boy had. He looked around and saw Superman, Wonder Woman and Black Canary in the room strapped down to metal tables too. But he didn't see Superboy, was the boy kidnapped also, or did he get away? Maybe who ever had kidnapped them have him with them. Maybe they were holding him somewhere else. Maybe they were torturing him.

Batman took a deep breathe to calm down. First thing was that he had to get out of here and help Robin and the others. He didn't have his belt and his gloves were gone too. But he is going to get out of here, after all he is the god damn Batman.

**At Central City**

"Say what, what you mean you just lost contact with them!" shouted Red Arrow.

"Will you calm down and let her explain." snapped Artemis.

Roy became quiet for M'gann to explain. They weren't in mind link anymore; they were on comma link so they could talk to the Justice League also.

"We don't know where they are or if their okay. We know that their not in Washington and we can't reach them." informed Aquaman.

"We have to find them." said KF.

"None of us can live our positions, we have to stay here and defend the cities." pointed out Kaldur.

"You all stay here, I will go find them." declared Red Arrow.

Green Arrow put this hand on the young man's shoulder. "No"

"No? What do you mean no?" asked Roy.

"I mean you're not going out there, at least by yourself." Green Arrow told him.

Red Arrow jerked GA's arm off his shoulder. "Yes I am, look I know you want to go and save your girlfriend but you're more needed here."

"Roy-"

"No don't start; I'm not your sidekick anymore Ollie I don't follow your orders."

"This has nothing to with saving Dinah or you being my sidekick." protested Green Arrow.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't want to lose you!"

This made Roy go silent, he didn't realize that Ollie and still cared about him not as a sidekick but his son.

The young man sighed "Ollie, I'll be okay, I promise, you got to trust me."

Ollie knew that the moment Roy had said that he had lost the argument. And Roy had grown up too quick, why couldn't the boy go back to being 8 again? When, he was still the boy's mentor and still living at his house. Where, he used to be safe.

Ollie sighed. "Okay but if you need help please call."

Roy gave a smile. "I will"

Ollie and the others watched as Roy left to search for their missing friends.

**With Superboy**

Conner woke to find himself in an unfamiliar room, lying on a table. Why did it seem like he was in these situations way too often. Then he noticed that he was strapped down to the table, he began to struggle as his mind moved ten times faster than his own heartbeat.

He recalls being attacked with the others. They must have been kidnapped, this must have been the Light's doing. But where are the others, were they being held somewhere else.

"I wouldn't try to fight too much."

Conner turned his head over to see a man sitting in the shadows, at first he thought the man was Luthor but when he took a closer look at him he found that he wasn't Luthor. He was a lot taller than Luthor, he had more hair too and there was a scar across the side of his face.

"The more you struggle the more you hurt your friends." he said.

Superboy began to thrash against the binds "What have you done to them? If their hurt all-!" 

"You'll do what, your no Superman, you are no threat to Me." commented the man.

Superboy growled "Who are you?"

The man gave a sneer at the teen of steel's question "I see the League hasn't told you who I am. So let me introduce myself, I am Savage."

"What do you mean the League, you know them?"

"Yes, I have fought with them many times, especially Superman." Savage made a grumble as he said Superman's name. Conner could tell that this man hated Clark as much as Luthor.

Superboy struggled well saying. "If you fought with them before like you said then you should know that the outcome of this battle will be the same as all the others, with you behind bars."

Savage began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

Savage walked over to Superboy strapped down to the table.

"You and how you believe that the League will actually beat me, it's rather amusing." answered Savage.

"I know they will!" grunted Superboy.

Savage placed a hand on the side of the teens head. This halted the boy's struggles. "But they won't, because you see I have a secret weapon this time, this time I have you."

"What makes you think I would anything for you?" yelled Superboy.

"Because I was the one that created you, you would not be here if not for me, you belong to me."

"I don't belong to anyone, and you can't make me do anything!" exclaimed Superboy.

"Oh I think I can, with a little help of course." said Savage.

"What do you mean?"

Then the screen door opened and walked in Psimon with the Brain. The teen of steel recognized the second person and his struggles increased.

"You-"gasped the teen.

"I'm glad that you remember me seeing as my goal was the erase your memories and kidnap you." commented Psimon.

Brain wheeled over to Savage. "We have an agreement?"

"Yes" reinsured Savage "As promised you can to whatever you please with our new guest." said Savage.

Conner heard the word guest and knew who Savage was talking about.

"Very good I like to see what I can do with them like what I did to the Gnomes." commented the Brain.

Superboy began to thrash in his bonds as the Brain was leaving the room. This freaking Brain was responsible for what he did to the Gnomes and now he was going to go hurt his family.

"No leave them alone!" screamed the teen.

"Easy Project Kr, don't need to fight us." said Psimon placed his hands on both sides of the boy's head.

"No, let me go, let me go!" screamed Superboy.

"Don't worry Project Kr, soon well have you back with us again." said Savage grabbing a needle full of red sun chemicals. "Let's get started."

**TBC **

**Okay so you're all probably wondering, "How the hell is Psimon?" Well remember episode 9, he was the bad guy that got is butt kicked by M'gann and Conner. Oh yeah, the power of love! And as for the Brain, well remember episode 13, I think that was that episode. **

**So I hoped you loved it and review. And I'm sorry if these chapters seem a little sort, I'm trying to make these chapters a little longer, because were almost reaching the end of the story. OH NO! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello here bring you the next chapter! All I have to say is enjoy and review please; they make me happy and want to write more. And that I'm excited! **

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Young Justice. **

**Enjoy! **

The battle was still continuing and it was getting worse every minute. Kid Flash and Flash were speeding around a large Gnome. The Gnome was starting to get angry on how it couldn't land a hit on them.

"There's too many of them, were getting cornered!" exclaimed Artemis.

"Just try to hold them off a little longer." called Green Arrow.

Artemis grunted. "Easier said than done" Her bow flew out of her hand as she was knocked to the ground.

"Artemis!" KF sprinted over and threw off the gnome that landed on top of her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah"

But before Wally could help the archer up, he was picked up and thrown across the other side of the bridge by a Gnome.

"Kid Flash!"

Artemis rolled out of the way before the Gnome that had thrown Wally could step on her. She saw her bow and ran towards it; once she grabbed it she fired three arrows at the Gnome, each hitting the creature in the chest giving it an electric shock before passing out. She turned around to fight the next Gnomes to notice that they all were leaving; all of them were retreating.

"What-what's going on?"

Green Arrow was at her side soon. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, what do you think is going on?" she asks him.

"Don't know, let's regroup with the others and then well figure it out." suggested the older archer.

"Alright, I think I saw KF get thrown somewhere over there. But he's probably moved then."

"Were you talking about me, Ary?"

Artemis turned around to see Kid Flash at least an inch away from her face. She jumped back with a yelp.

"Damn it KF, don't pop out of nowhere like that!" she snapped.

"Sorry, Rob kind of wore off on me."

Artemis couldn't help but noticed a hint of sadness in the boy's voice. She could tell that he was worried about Robin and the others but mostly for his best friend.

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, we'll find them; everything's going to be okay."

Wally looked up at the girl and gave a small smile. Artemis didn't need any words; she knew that he was saying thanks to her.

Soon Flash raced over to them, breaking the scene between Wally and Artemis that Ollie was watching.

"Everyone okay." he ask.

A chorus of "Yeah" was heard and Flash nodded his head before bring his attention back to the retreating Gnomes.

"Shouldn't we go after them?" asked Artemis.

"No, for now we let them go. We need the time to rest and regroup with everyone else." said Flash.

Green Arrow turned on his comma link. /"J'ohn you here, it's Arrow."/

/"Manhunter here, Arrow the Gnomes in our city are retreating, I sense the same for you." /

/"Yep, there all falling back, but why?"/

/"Let's figure that out soon, I feel some trouble may happen soon with this."/

/"You mean more than we already have?"/ asked Aquaman. Just now joining the conversation.

/"Yes"/ answered Martian Manhunter.

/"Okay, well met you back at the Hall, call every League member and tell them the same, from here well go to the Watch Tower and decided our next move."/ ordered Flash.

/"Right"/

/"Agreed./

Wally didn't realize this until now, but now that Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman are gone, the three big guys, that left his uncle Barry in charge of command. If they weren't in this situation then it would be kind of cool.

"Come on we better get going." Flash told them all.

"Okay"

**At the Base of the Light**

Superman opened his eyes to feel nothing but in pain, he couldn't move and not because he was in pain, but because his hands and leg were strapped down. He looked over to see Batman struggling with Robin at his side.

"B-"he gasped, barely getting a word out.

The Dark knight halted his struggles to look over at him. The man had look of anger and pain, but Clark could see more anger than pain from him.

"Can you move?" asked Batman.

"No, the straps are made out of lead, and with this Red Sun beam over me I'm useless." admitted Superman shamefully.

Bruce looked back at his son who was still bleeding from his head. When he got out of this he was going to strangle the people responsible for hurting his little bird. Bruce brought his attention to the sound of a female grumble; he looked over to see Wonder Woman walking up along with Black Canary.

"Um, what's going on?" asked Dinah.

"We've been kidnapped." answered Bruce.

"The kids" mumbled Diana.

"Robin's badly injured and bleeding out, and we don't know where Superboy is." informed the Dark knight.

"What, what do you mean you don't know where he is?" panicked Diana.

"Calm down Diana, we'll find him." said Canary.

Just then the door slide open, Savage walked through and all the adult heroes began to struggle and fight.

"Savage" growled Batman.

"Batman, good to see you of course I didn't think that we like this."

"Savage, where is my son." yelled Superman.

"No need to worry, he's safe now that he's where he belongs, I'm talking good care of him." reinsured the man.

"If you hurt that child at all I swear." hissed Diana.

"He's not your concern anymore, if you want to worry about a child thou I can give you a child to worry about." Savage then brought his attention to Robin lying asleep on the table. He placed his hand on the boy's head and Batman jerked.

"Don't you even dare." hissed Batman.

"I won't hurt your little bird Batman, I try to avoid hurting children as much as possible." said Savage.

"Oh really so attacking Robin, the other kids and trying to force Superboy to be your weapon is you not hurting children." snapped Superman.

"I did say _try_ to avoid didn't I, some sacrifice have to be made for the future. And maybe if you so call heroes haven't brainwashed and used them for your dirty work than maybe we wouldn't have to do this." snarled Savage.

"What's your plan Savage." questioned Batman.

"To create a better future." answered the man.

"What future?" snapped Superman.

"A future where Superheroes don't exist where there are no Man's of Steels and Dark Knights. Soon the world will see the Light on you heroes." explained Savage.

"And you want Superboy to lead that future." asked Superman.

"Of course, picture it, the most powerful living being in the world in our control."

"How can you use a child that way for your selfish purposes?" exclaimed Canary.

"Superboy is no child, to you maybe but he's my weapon and I will do whatever I want with my weapon." said Savage.

"You're a heartless man!" snarled Diana.

"You're crazy if you think that think that Superboy will join you." hissed Batman.

"I know he will, once he is back in my control again."

Savage removed his hand from Robins head and began to walk out of the room. As he walked out the Brain rolled in.

"There all yours." said Savage to the Brain as he left the crazy scientist with them.

"Goodbye heroes." He said before leaving.

**At the Watch Tower**

M'gann was sitting waiting for some sort of news from the others. She was worried about Conner and the others. Deeply for Conner the most, why didn't she tell him how she felt for him? Now she might never be able to see him again. In her mind she kept trying to reach Conner but there was this wall blocking her from him. M'gann wanted nothing more than to smash the wall into millions of piece and see Conner standing behind waiting for her. But she had little power to do it. She was useless to them, to Conner.

From far Kaldur had been watching her, he didn't know what to do. He felt that this was his fault, but that was stupid because there was nothing that he could have done. Maybe that's what happens when your team leader, you feel responsible for everything because you mostly are and then when you're not your just stuck with the feeling.

"How's she doing?" asked Artemis.

"She seems to be trying to deal with it but I can see she's struggling." answered Kaldur.

"I wish I could say something to cheer her up but I can't think anything." whispered Artemis.

"I know what you mean and I wish that there was something I could have done to prevent this." said Kaldur.

"You can't blame yourself for this." said Artemis.

"I know I only hope that we can find them." wished Kaldur.

"We will find them." corrected Artemis.

"Of course, we must."

**At Washington**

Roy was in Washington now, all the Gnomes were gone along with the people that had run for their lives. The place was a complete waste land. But he wasn't concerned on that, he was more focused on finding clues on what happened to Robin and the others. He knew that there was a small chance of finding them but he had to try. Red Arrow doesn't understand the full story behind the whole fight of their lives they had but he had a pretty good preview of it. Wally had filled him in when they were fighting on the bridge.

Some secret society that the team had been fighting for a while is called the Light. They were the ones that created Cadmus and Superboy, and now they want Superboy back for their plan which they don't know what is. And the Gnomes that they were fighting were supposed to be dead but they're not because it's all a trap for Superboy to come so they can kidnap him, which they did. Also they found out that Superboy is the test tube child of Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman.

Okay so he knows more to the whole story, but Roy can feel that there's more to this, either Wally won't tell him or he doesn't know. Just then he got a call from the kid of speed himself.

/"Red Arrow here"/

/"How's the search going?"/ He asked.

/"Not good, I haven't found anything so far, however toke them wanted to make sure that we couldn't find them"/ said Red Arrow.

/"Alright, I'm coming out to join you"/ informed Kid Flash.

/"I don't think Flash would like that very much, Wally"/

/"I don't care, that's my best friend out there, I'm not staying here on my ass."/

/"Okay, meet me at Washington, I'll be there."/

/"Right"/

**At the Watch Tower**

Wally hung up on Roy and turned around to leave to see Flash standing at the door way.

"You can't stop me." declared KF.

Barry chuckled "I wasn't going to, I know that it's pointless to even try." said Flash. "Of course if Iris was here she would kill me for not trying to stop you but, well let's just say it's a good thing that she's not."

He walked over to the boy and gave him a hug. "Just come back okay, kid."

Wally nodded and returned the hug to his Uncle. "I will."

Kid Flash was about to leave the base when he saw Artemis walking up to him.

"You're leaving to go find them aren't you."

"Yep, standing still and waiting has never been my strong point." commented Wally.

"And you won't let me come with you even if I asked you." She said.

"Nope"

"You can't-"

Before she could say anything else he ran over to her and kissed her. Her eyes widen by the kiss but soon she leaned into the kiss. Next thing she knew he was gone through the zeta beams. And Artemis was standing here alone.

"I love you."

**At the Base of the Light**

The Brain had decided to start with Robin. He picked up and scalpel with his metal robotic claw rolled over to the sleeping teen.

"It's a shame that he is asleep, I would have loved to have heard the young bird scream."

What the Brain didn't know was that Diana had been slowly breaking the metal straps holding her down. With one last tug she was free, and before the Brain even had the chance to cut Robin Diana had thrown him against the wall.

Wonder Woman then made she way over to Batman who was still struggling to get free. She broke him free and the man flung himself of the table despite his injuries and dashed Robin's side.

After then she freed Superman and Black Canary and now Batman had the injured Robin in his arms. The look of angry and fear on his face.

"Bruce he'll be okay, we just need to get him to medical attention right away." said Dinah.

"Then you three get Dick out of here, I'll go find Conner." ordered Superman.

"I'm coming with you, your still weak from the red sun beam, you need Me." said Diana.

"Thanks but no, he's my son and I have to do this alone." replied Clark.

Diana wanted to say that he was her son too, but Clark didn't know that so she would wait to tell him with Conner.

"No she's right you need her if you want to get Superboy back." said Black Canary.

Superman decided to agree because they were just wasting time fighting over this. They spilt up Batman and Black Canary left with Robin while Wonder Woman and Superman flew off to find their son. They were flying around the building; the alarm had already gone off the moment they broke free. But no security had come attack the two heroes. They building were empty actually except them being the only people.

"This is strange." whispered Wonder Woman.

"Don't let your guard down, they're here." Superman told her.

Superman stopped flying and landed infornt of a door, Wonder Woman landed next to him.

"What is it?"

"I hear something behind this door, they're in here."

The door opened and they both walked in. Savage was standing there, waiting for them.

"Savage, where is my son." snarled Superman.

"He is not your son Superman, and he's fine he's right here." said Savage.

The man steeped aside to reveal Conner standing there. The teen was in his white solar suit again and his eyes were glowing red.

Superman took a step to the boy. "Superboy, son"

"Hello father" replied the clone. Suddenly Superboy charged at the Man of Steel and punched him straight through the wall.

"If I can call you that"

Wonder Woman gasped. "Conner what is wrong with you?"

Savage grinned at the boys actions. "Like I said he's no longer yours, he's mine. Now tell me Project Kr, what is your mission."

"To destroy the Justice League and anyone who gets in my way."

**TBC**  
><strong>OMG! Review! <strong>

**Yes I know I'm an evil bitch and you can tell me how much you all hate me for the cliff hanger! 8p**


	25. Chapter 25

**I feel so bad; I haven't updated this story in a long time. I'm so sorry. **

**I hope you will all like this chapter thou. **

**Enjoy! **

Superman came bursting through the stone wall and hit the metal floor hard. Soon Superboy came through the hole of the wall and landed a few feet away from the Man of Steel.

"Are you going to stand up and fight me or you just going to lay there?" snarled Superboy.

"I won't fight you." groaned Superman, getting up.

"If you don't fight back you're going to die, not that it makes much of a difference. Or are you just not fighting me because you don't think I'm a good enough for you?"

"What?"

"Well you're wrong, I'm better than you and I'll prove It." snapped Superboy.

"Conner I don't know what you're talking about." said Superman, taking a step towards Superboy.

"Of course you don't, Savage said that you would try and denied everything." replied Superboy.

"Conner, don't you see that Savage is controlling you, you're not thinking straight!" exclaimed Superman.

"Oh I am thinking straight for actually the first time." said Superboy.

Just then Wonder Woman flew into the room. "Conner, stop!" She cried.

"You stay out of this!" he snapped.

"No Diana let me handle him." said Superman. He looked at the boy in the eyes to look for something, anything to show that his son was somewhere still in there. He kept walking until he was standing right in front of the teen. Getting down to the boy's level and placing his hands on his shoulders. "Come on Conner, don't let Savage control you like this." he pleaded.

Superboy pushed the man's off his shoulders. "Nothing you say will help you now Superman." he punched the man in the gut and then elbowed him the neck, causing the Man of Steel to hit the ground. "Because I'm going to destroy you"

**With Batman and Black Canary**

Batman and Black Canary had just exited out of Lex Corp.

"Can't believe that this whole entire time they have been hiding under Luthor." said Canary.

"I can." grumbled Batman.

She turned her attention to him and the teen in his arms, Robin was still out cold. They needed to get him to the Watch Tower right away.

/"Watch Tower, this is Black Canary."/

/"Dinah, is that you?"/

/"Yeah Ollie it's me, listen we need you guys to zeta beam us up to the Tower. Robin is seriously hurt."/

/"Right now"/ demanded Batman.

/"Alright on it, where are you guys?"/

/"Lex Corp"/

/"Oh of course,"/

/"Something wrong"/

/"We just found out a few hours ago that Luthor had escaped."/

/"We'll worry about that later, just beam us up."/ snapped Batman.

/"Right"/

**With Kid Flash**

Kid Flash was running through Washington, trying to find Red Arrow who was searching for their friends and teammates. KF hopped that Red Arrow had found something by then. Robin and the others could be going through hell right now. Or they could be...no he couldn't think about that, he had to hope that they were okay, they had to be okay. They're the greatest heroes, they have to be okay.

He found Red Arrow and stopped infornt of him. "Hey"

Red Arrow just then noticed his presents. "Hey kid" greeted the speedster.

"Found anything?"

"Not anything since you last called me." replied Red Arrow.

KF sighed "Well we got to keep trying man, their still out there. Robin's still-"

"Don't you think I know that? I know that they could be doing god knows what to him!" exclaimed Red Arrow.

KF shut his jaw after that; he didn't need to say anything else to piss of the older hero. Just like Wally, Roy was Robin's _'little brother'_ so it was probably just as hard for Roy as it was for him.

"I'm sorry" mumbled Wally.

"Whatever can we please just get back to looking." snapped Roy.

"Okay"

The two got back to looking for anything that could help them for the search of the others but they might as well have been them looking for a needle in a hay stack.

Wally looked over to see the Hall of Justice a few miles away from them. The place was completely empty now that ever hero had gone up to the Watch Tower. Wally couldn't help but think how much none of this would have never have happened if Dick, Kaldur and him had just stayed put. Then they would have never of have found Conner, became a team, met the girls and pissed off the Light for taking away their weapon.

But part of it was the League's fault too. Maybe if they weren't so controlling than maybe the government wouldn't think that they need to get rid of them. But he couldn't blame them for only trying to be heroes and keep the world safe. And someone like Lex Luthor is not just trying to get rid of the League just for the good of his country.

Just then they got a call from the Tower.

/"Wally, its Artemis."/

/"Artemis, what's up?"/ He asked.

/"We made contact with Batman and Black Canary."/ She announced.

/"Is Robin with them?"/ asked Red Arrow.

/"Yeah, he's with them, Red Tornado is zeta beaming you guys up right now."/

Wally noticed the sound of worry in her voice.

/"Okay, good."/

As soon as they were beamed up Wally raced around the Tower until he found his friends standing outside of the medical wing.

"What happened?" asked KF.

None of them spoke, as if they lost the will to completely. Soon Kaldur was brave enough to speak up.

"Both Batman and Black Canary have returned with Robin-"

"Where is he?" interrupted KF, hoping to not hear the news that he was so afraid to hear.

"He was badly hurt and they had to rush him into emergency treatment." replied Kaldur.

It was just then that Red Arrow walked in and heard the news. "Wait, he's in surgery!"

M'gann then burst into tears and fell to the ground on her knees. Artemis sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

"How badly are his injuries?" questioned Red Arrow, ignoring the Martian girl completely

"We are not sure the League-"

"Hasn't told you anything!" snapped Roy.

"Please Red Arrow, this is not easy for any of us." said Kaldur looking at the sobbing M'gann.

"Wally, you're going to have to be strong." Artemis told him, now standing infornt of him.

The young speedster ignored her and raced off to the door of the medical room. The moment he was close to the door Flash came out and caught him in his arms.

"Whoa there kid, you can't go in."

"Let me go! I have to see Rob, I have to see that he's-"

"Kid, I can't let you go in there. Sorry, I know you want to but you can't."

"Can we at least know the state he's in." questioned Artemis.

"His injuries were worse than Batman had thought." explained Green Arrow walking in.

"What's his chance of survival?" asked Roy.

"Roy"

"Tell me now; we all know how this hero thing works. There's always a life at risk."

Green Arrow and Flash looked at each other before answering the question.

"Doctors are doing everything they can but he has internal bleeding and a major wound to the head. He could go either way."

M'gann's cries got louder as Roy charged to the door to the medical wing.

"Roy please, you can't go in there." pleaded Green Arrow blocking the young man.

Roy pushed passed the man "Don't tell me what to do, did you really think that I was going to just stand here while he's-" The young archer froze at the door when he saw through the window Batman and Black Canary sitting outside of the operating room.

His mask was off and his head was in his hands. Dinah was sitting next to him, her hand on his back.

Ollie walked up next to him and placed his hands on his shoulder. "Roy, for this once please just listens to me."

**At Lex Corp**

Superboy was still attacking Superman with every bit of his strength and Superman was still not fighting back, refusing to hurt his son. The fight had moved out of the underground base they were being held and into Metropolis city. Wonder Woman was still standing on the side lines watching the battle and trying to decide when to jump in and stop her son from killing his father. Diana was fighting with herself on if she should be a hero or a mother. Clark needed her as a hero right now, but Conner; her son needed her as his mother.

She final decided and flew behind the boy and grabbed him in a bear hug. The boy struggled but she kept her iron grip on him.

"What are you- let go of me!" grunted Superboy.

"Diana, I told you I could handle him." said Clark as he flew over to them.

"I wasn't going to stand there and watch him try and destroy you Clark." replied the Amazon princess.

Superboy tried to get a kick at Superman but Diana pulled him back and Clark caught his leg.

"Conner listen to you me, Savage is controlling you. You need to snap out of it right now!" said Diana.

The teen screamed with rage. "I told you to stay out of this; it has nothing to do with you!"

Superboy used his heat vision and blasted Superman into the Daily Planet building. Next he flipped Wonder Woman off of him and threw her 12 feet away.

"Don't you get it I'm stronger than both of you and it is me that's going to be the end of you so called heroes."

Superman flew back over to where the boy was. "I see that talking alone isn't going to snap you out of the hold Savage has on you." He took a deep breathe. "So I have other choice but to use force."

"Take your best shot old man." remarked Superboy.

Superman charged at the boy and punched in the stomach, sending him down on his knees. Then he punched the boy again sending him flying into the ground.

"You still have a lot to learn before you can take me on kid."

**At the Watch Tower **

Batman was sitting near is son's bed side now, waiting for the young 14 year old boy to wake up. Had nearly been an hour since the doctor had told him that they had fixed all the serious injuries. Now all they need to do was hope that little bird would pull through. Bruce didn't know what he do if the boy never woke up. Dick was his everything he ever loved; Bruce never realized how empty his life was until that cute 8 year old kid had come into his life. Dick had to wake up, he just had to.

His thoughts were interrupted when a knock on the door snapped him out of it. Barry stood at the door.

"What is it?"

"The kids want to know if they can see him."

Bruce would have said no, but he knew how close Dick was to all of them, especially Roy and Wally. It would be cruel to refuse them to see that their friend, almost their little brother was okay.

"Okay"

Barry nodded and ran out. Bruce put back on his mask and place Dick's on his face before the young heroes came in. None of them said anything; they all just stared at Robin. Roy went straight to the other side of the boy's bed. He looked just as horrible as Bruce did seeing Dick like this.

"This would probably were he would tell us to get whelmed or something." said Artemis.

The others nodded in agreement with the girl.

"B-Batman"

Everyone in the room looked to see Robin eyes open looking at all of them.

"Rob" cried Wally.

Batman sighed seeing those eyes opening. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Fine, but what happened, last thing I remember was being in Washington and then seeing Conner go down." He asked.

The group was quiet, not sure how they should answer to that question.

"We were ambushed by the Light; they took us to their unground base. From there we escaped and ended up here." explained Batman.

"But where's Conner?"

Now it was Batman's turn to ask the questions. "Where are Superboy and the others?"

The young heroes looked at each other before answering. "They never came back."

"What do you mean they never came back?" asked Batman looking at Flash. He had been so busy with Robin that he had forgotten all about Conner and the others.

"They haven't come back yet, and we can't reach them." replied Flash.

"Are you still trying?"

"We got Hawkgirl and Green Lantern still trying to reach them."

"Then we need to send a search troop out for them." ordered Batman.

Bruce stopped talking when he felt movement on the bed. He looked over to see Dick trying to get up. Roy was holding his shoulders.

"What are you doing lie back down." snapped Roy.

"We need to go and search for Conner." grunted Dick.

"_We'll_ go search for Superman and the others, you will stay here and rest." ordered Batman.

"But-"

"You lie down or I will tie you down to that bed, either way you will stay in that bed." threated Bruce.

Robin slowly lied back down on the bed. Soon Hawkgirl walked into the room, she walked over to Flash and whispered something in his ear.

"Batman." called Flash.

The Dark Knight looked over.

"We found Superman and the others." He announced.

Bruce could tell that whatever Shayera and Barry wanted to say she couldn't in here. He got up from his seat and looked at Roy.

"Keep an eye on him."

"Of course"

Dick followed his father with his eyes until he walked out of the room. He started at the door until M'gann's voice brought him back.

"Sorry M'gann what did you say." He asked looking at her.

"I asked you if you were okay." She asked, worry shown on her face.

"Oh yeah, I'm okay M'gann."

"I only have one thing to say to you dude, don't scare me like that again!" yelled Wally.

Robin laughed and then winced in pain. "Ow, don't make me laugh."

Artemis smacked him in the head. "Ow, sorry"

"It's okay, and I'm sorry to scare you guys like that." whispered Robin.

Robin sighed, it was nice to have his friends here and that they were all okay. But the room still felt empty. The place of Conner was empty and it felt so cold to Dick to not have one of his brothers here.

Dick snapped his attention to Roy. "You know that their hiding something."

"Wait who?" asked Wally.

"He means Batman and the others." said Roy.

"The League is still hiding stuff from us!" yelled Artemis.

"What else are they hiding?" asked M'gann

"Whatever their hiding we will find out." said Kaldur.

Batman then walked into the room and the team went silent.

"Team follow me." ordered Batman.

The young heroes followed Batman, except Roy and Robin who was trying to get up. Roy pushed him down.

"Not you Boy Wonder"

"But"

"Dick" hissed Roy.

"Fine"

The team followed Batman until they reached a room where Black Canary, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl and Green Arrow were. But being in the room with half of the League isn't what surprised them. It was what was being broadcast above the heroes' head that shocked the team. Superman and Wonder Woman were fighting against Superboy in Metropolis City.

M'gann screamed with shock and the team began to go into to panic mode.

"Is that Conner?"

"What the hell is going on, why are they fighting each other?"

"Conner"

Just then Red Arrow walked into the room, hearing Miss Martians scream.

"What's wrong I heard a-"Roy froze when he saw the broadcast of the fight. He then glared at the League members.

"Alright what the hell is going on?"

Batman of course was the first to answer. "Were not quite sure, but what we have gathered from Wonder Woman so far is that Superboy is under some kind of control and he's trying to kill Superman."

"We have to help him." said M'gann.

"The Justice League will handle this M'gann." said Martian Manhunter.

"Wait, so except us to just sit by and do nothing." snapped Roy.

"If Conner is under mind control maybe we could-"

"It is because Superboy is under control that you all will stay here. He's not the person you all know him as, and he's not going to see any of you as his teammates." said Batman.

Half of the kids went quiet but Wally still protested. "I thought we convinced you guys that we were able to handle-"

"This is out of your League kids." said Black Canary.

Batman walked out of the room and Red Arrow followed after him.

"You don't really believe that they're going to listen to you and stay put, do you?" questioned Roy.

"No of course not." replied Batman.

"Then let them come with you."

"No"

"Why not"

"I already told you all why, I'm going to be shutting off the zeta beams once all League members are at Earth." informed Bruce.

"So you're keeping them hostage up here."

"I'm keeping you all up here."

"What"

"You're not leaving here either, you are staying here with the others." said Batman.

"Oh I don't think so-"

Before Roy could even finish, Batman had taken the boys arrows and shoved him into a room locking the door behind him.

"Batman, open this door!"

But the Dark knight walked away from the door, ignoring the shouts and noises from the young man. He still had one more thing to do before he could leave.

Dick was lying in his bed trying to get up again and figure out what was going on. The guys had yet to come back from Batman calling them.

Just then Batman had walked into the room. Robin leaned forward. "What's going on?" He demands.

Dick stared at his mentor as the man was silent. But he didn't need words from the Dark Knight, Dick knew that something was horrible wrong.

"Bruce"

**TBC**


	26. Chapter 26

**OMG I thought I was never going to get this chapter done! This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written. Anyway one more chapter left before the end. And I might even leave you guys a little surprise in the end. I'm working on it right now as your reading this. **

**But for now **

**Enjoy! **

Conner knew that something was wrong, horrible wrong. It left like he wasn't in his body, like he had left his body and he was just watching. And right now Conner would give anything to be in his body. His-body was fighting against Superman and Wonder Woman. He was trying to hurt them, kill them.

He wanted to scream, yell at himself to stop but he couldn't. His voice had been taken away from him. Clark was trying to bring him back, he was telling him to come back. He tried to call out to Clark. But he couldn't bring any words out.

He felt like his arms and feet were chained down to be ground because he couldn't move either. This must be what it feels like, to be under someone's control.

**At the Watch Tower**

"Ow!" Dick winced as Bruce tightened the straps around the boy's wrist. He looked at the straps and struggled to break free from them.

Dick knew that something was wrong the moment Bruce had walked into the room. But he never thought that Bruce would tie him down to his own bed. Sure he was badly injured and that usually never stopped him from trying to get out of bed before.

"You're not going to be able to get out these, so you should just save your energy on resting." said Bruce, like it was the most normal thing in the world to tie your 14 year old son to his bed.

"Why are you doing this?" grunted Dick.

"I know that you're not going to listen to me when I tell you to stay put, so this is the best way to make sure." explained Bruce.

Dick stopped his struggles to look his father figure. "This has something to do with Conner, doesn't it?"

The man looked at his ward and sighed. It was no use the boy could read him well. "We found out where Superman, Wonder Woman and Superboy are. Superboy is now with the Light; right now he is trying to kill Superman."

The young acrobat looked at the man as if he just told him that Santa Claus wasn't real.

"No-you're wrong, Conner would never-"

"From what Diana has told us, Superboy seems to be under their control." stated Bruce.

"Then we can still help him, maybe if the team and I-"

"The team is ordered to stay here in the Watch Tower." He ordered.

Dick started to shake his head. "No Bruce please, we can help! Were his friends maybe if Conner sees us then-"

Bruce snapped. "Don't you get it? Superboy won't see you as his teammates or friends! He'll see you as the enemy because the Light will tell him that and he will try to kill you!"

Dick looked shocked at his mentor before turning his head away from him as best as he could.

The Dark Knight sighed; he put on his mask. Then pulled the blanket over his sons body and placed the boy's mask on his face

"I'm doing this because you are my son Richard, and I'm trying to protect you."

Before the Dark Knight could leave the room, his son's last words cut him deep.

"I'm not the only son you have to protect."

**An hour later with the team**

"I can't believe them; I can't believe that they actually think that we're going to sit here and do nothing while this is happening!" snapped Artemis.

"There not thinking, their making us." replied Kid Flash.

"What are you saying, we should just give up?" she growled.

"No, but what else can we do, were up here and their down there. Robin is badly injured, the zeta beams have been shut down and Conner is with the light!" exclaimed Wally.

"He's not with the Light, at least not willing!" defended Artemis.

Wally slammed himself against the hall wall. "I know that, I just….I just wish that him and Rob were here." mumbled the speedster, sliding down onto the floor.

She got down on the ground and put a hand on his shoulder. "Me too"

Kaldur and M'gann walked up to them.

"Well" asked the archer.

"It's no use, we can't hack into the zeta beams." said Kaldur.

The group sighed.

Just then they heard a banging sound. They all looked around trying to find where the noise was coming from.

"Here" called M'gann floating infornt of the door. The team huddled ground the door.

"Isn't this the storage closet." asked Artemis.

"I don't know I haven't been around the Watch Tower a lot to know." remarked Wally.

"I know that, I just mean that the door is too small to be anything else!"

"Would you guys just open the freaking door already!" mumbled a shout from behind the door.

The group remembered the voice and looked at each other surprise.

"Roy, what are you doing in there?" asked Kaldur.

"Long story just unlock the door."

Kaldur opened the door to show a very pissed Red Arrow walk out.

"Oh Roy, nice of you to come out of the closet." joked Wally. The girls laughed.

"Shut it, West" snarled the older archer.

"May I ask how you got in there." asked Kaldur.

"Let's just leave it at Batman is an ass." said Roy. "I'm guessing the League left already."

"Yes, they went down to Earth to help Wonder Woman and Superman." said M'gann, trying not to add the part about Conner.

"Right so what are you guys doing here?" asked the older archer.

"We can't get the zeta beams to work." answered Artemis. "Batman put them under lock down."

"Hm, even I'm not that good to hack into something that Batman set up. Only a bat would be able to hack into this." stated Red Arrow.

"Then it's a good thing that one's here."

The group turned around to see Robin in his full suit and leaning against the wall.

"Rob" Wally cried and ran over to him.

"Careful KF, I'm still in some pain here." grunted Robin.

KF slammed down on his heels to fall right in front of him. He looked up at him and smiled. "Hey"

"Hey man." greeted Robin.

"Robin, what are you doing out of bed, your badly injured." panicked M'gann, as she and others rushed over to him.

"Well I couldn't just lay around with everything going on." said Robins. He leaned against Artemis and Wally as they helped him walk. "Besides it wasn't easy to get out of my bed."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just leave it at Batman is very overprotective." answered Robin.

"So I'm guessing you know about Conner huh." asked Red Arrow.

"Yeah, it seems like the League is determined to handle this on without our say." said Robin.

"You don't think that they would do anything to hurt Conner?" asked M'gann.

"I don't think they would try to hurt Conner unless they need to M'gann." said Artemis, trying to comfort her.

Red Arrow walked over to the zeta beams. "We need to get these zeta beams working again." He looked at Robin. "Can you hack into them?"

Robin leaned his weight over to Wally. "Don't insult me Roy, of course I can."

**At Metropolis**

Batman had just landed in the city when Wonder Woman spotted him and flew over to him.

"We're glad you're here." She greeted.

"What's the status of the situation?"

"We have been able to keep him keep him in one area so he can't do any more damage, but holding him down long enough for Martian Manhunter to get inside his mind is a whole other challenge." She explained.

Batman nodded "Right, I have Flash and other League members going to Lex Corp. There might be a chance we can still catch the Light before they escape. "

"Vandal Savage is the one of the people in the Light." said Wonder Woman.

Batman looked at her. "Do you know who else?"

"Not completely sure." She answered. "But it's obviously its Luthor and whoever has the ability to do mind control."

Bruce sighed to what felt like the millionth time that day. Just then the Bio ship landed and out came the team. Bruce felt like he wanted to slam his head against something.

"What are you all doing here!" growled Batman at the young heroes.

"I'm sorry Batman, but we were not going to stand by and allow our friend to be in danger." said Kaldur.

"Translation, we're not following by your orders anymore or anyone else in the League. We're following our own way." sneered Artemis

Robin slowly got off Kid Flash's back and walked over to his mentor the best he could without limping. He started at his mentor; words weren't needed. Bruce could understand what the boy was saying through his eyes. _"He's our family." _

Batman felt a little betrayed by his own ward but saw no point anymore in going on with this argument and instead just nodded his head in agreement.

"You're going to need any update on the situation."

"Then fill us in." instructed Kaldur.

Just then Martian Manhunter flew down next to the group.

"I have some news that may be of use." He announced.

"Go on" ordered Batman.

"Conner may not be a gone as we all thought he was. He somehow seems trapped in the back of his mind, unable to break free." explained J'ohn.

"So we have to somehow reach him, but how?" questioned Wonder Woman. "Superman and I have tried to talk to him and that hasn't seemed to work."

"Maybe you guys can't, but maybe we can." said Kid Flash, pointing to his team. "Were family to Conner more than you guys are."

"If I link us all up maybe we could get through to him that way." suggested Miss Martian.

"Yeah, he might not be able to hear us unless we get inside his head!" said Artemis.

"Looks like a plan." declared Robin.

"It could be risky." said Martian Manhunter. "And even if you did, only Conner alone can break free from the barrier that his mind is in."

"But if we could just reach him, it might be enough to help him break free." said M'gann

"Do it, it's the best plan we've got." said Batman.

The team nodded off and ran off towards Superboy. Red Arrow walked up to the three League members left.

"Where's the rest of the League?" he asked.

"They're at Lex Corp, we hope that we will be able to final catch the Light." informed Batman.

"Then I'll go and give them a hand, I don't think I'll be much of a help here anyway." said Red Arrow.

Batman watched as Red Arrow ran towards Lex Corps. He then ran towards the battle.

**Inside Conner's mind**

Conner stood here and watched his body trying to get out of the bubble that Green Lantern put him in. It was breaking slowly, a few more punches and it would shattered. Superman saw this and got ready for when he would break free. Wonder Woman then flew up next to him. He saw her saysomething to him but he couldn't hear what she said. Clark looked at her surprised but he had more hope in his eyes then when they started this fight. Conner could only hope that whatever she told Clark was going to help him.

**Outside Conner's mind**

The boy final broke through the green bubble and he jumped towards the Man of steel. Superman caught the boy's arms and held them apart as he struggled.

Superboy screamed with rage.

"Superman, put him down." called Batman.

The Man of steel let the boy go and let him drop down to the ground. The teen got up and stood infornt of Batman. Before he could charge at the man, Wonder Woman's lasso tied around him and she left him and few feet off his feet.

He struggled and thrashed against her rope. "I'm going to kill all of you when I get out of this!"

"Don't you see that your only doing this because Savage told you to." said Batman.

Superboy broke free from Wonder Woman's lasso. "Shut up! I'm doing this because I-"

"Because what, because it's in your programing. You never believed that. You always thought that you could be more than that!" shouted Batman.

"I have one purpose in this world and that's it!" yelled Superboy. "I will defeat Superman and then kill the rest of you!"

Superman flew infornt of Superboy. "Conner, please look at me."

The boy took a swing at him. "Don't talk to me like you care about me; none of you do! You make all these promises and say all these things but they don't mean anything. One day you'll see no need for me and you'll throw me away! Who could ever love a clone?"

**Inside Conner's head **

Conner watched Superman dodge his punches before feeling the presence of familiar people.

"_Conner, please can you hear me!" _

Artemis

"_Come on man, you're stronger than this brainwashing power, fight back!" _

Wally

"_You have to find the will to come back to us." _

Kaldur

"_Please Conner, come back!" _

M'gann

"_No, this is not how you are going down! You are too stubborn to let yourself become this! You get off your ass and fight with everything you got! Do you hear me Conner; you are not going down like this!" _

Robin

**Outside Conner's head**

"You're more than just a clone, more than maybe even you release." said Batman.

Superboy swung a punch at him and he dodge.

"It was never you having my DNA that made you special Conner." said Superman.

Another punch was thrown and was avoid again. Superboy threw himself at Superman only for the man to catch him and hold him. Now the two were starting at each other, face to face.

"It's that you're the son of all three of us. You have Batman's heart to make the toughest choices because you know it's the right thing to do. You're strong like Wonder Woman; which helps you get through all the things you go through. And you have my thick skull, which makes you determined to do anything, even if the situation looks hopeless. You're not just like one of us, you're all of us and that's what makes you our own person."

**Inside Conner's head**

Conner could hear the words of everyone. He could feel his friends; his family was trying to reach him. He then started to get the feeling back into his hands, like the chains and been broken. The same with his feet, he moved forward to find an invisible wall keeping himself from his body and everyone. He stood back and then punched the wall. Nothing, so he punched it again. He kept punching and punching. His first were starting to bleed if that was even possible but he didn't stop.

"_We are trying to help you!"_

_"I live because of Cadmus it is my home!" _

_"Your home is a test tube"_

_"My purpose is to replace Superman if he is gone. Or take him down if he were ever to turn from the light."_

_"You're not a real boy, you're a weapon and you belong to Cadmus." _

_"Ask yourself what Superman would do."_

_"You are the start of our freedom"_

_"The choice is yours brother. Do you choose freedom?"_

_"I choose freedom!"_

_"Is that what I think it is?" _

_"The league will find a place for you" _

_"Superboy huh, and who is your mentor?" _

_"Do you have any parents?" _

_"Oh am sure you do, everybody has parents even if they're not in our lives. Who is your father?" _

_"What I want from you my boy is to learn more about you." _

_"Luthor knows who you are doesn't he?"_

_"Who is the light?"_

_"Like how you thought it was right to just give up."_

_"I'm sorry- I'm sorry, I'm a weapon- a weapon." _

_"I'm not supposed to fail in battle, never fail. That's the only reason l was created- was to fight and if I can't do that the-then what is my reason for being here?"_

_"You are so much more than just Superboy, and you can find who you are if you just try. But if you push yourself down and only think of yourself as an weapon than you're going to be in trapped in that forever. Let us help you find your way; you have a people here that you can consider a family."_

_"Enjoy freedom for now Project Kr, soon you will be brought to your really home and fulfill your real supposed to Cadmus."_

_"I know I was a too but I'm here now and I want to be here for you, Superboy please let me in."_

_"No! Don't you dare! You are not my father; you're my DNA donor that's it!"_

_"I NEED TO KNOW WHO I AM!"_

_"Conner Kent, my earth name is Clark Kent, my real name is Kal-El. Superboy I would be happy if you would join my family and be Conner Kent, Kon-El."_

_You Project Kr were meant to kill the Justice League."_

_"I'm sorry but, they were killed…they were killed by the light, all of them." _

_I'm talking about how the light is after you and you ran away from the cave." _

_If it mean's keeping you up here against your will so be it." _

_"I don't think you do, see Superman's DNA wasn't stable enough to create you and make you whole, so Cadmus had to look for another DNA genetic structure, two actually."_

_"Want to guess who they are?"_

_"Batman and Wonder Woman."_

_"This is the Fortress of Solitude, the home of the El family. Here, I am Kal-El; my father's name was Jor-El, your grandfather. When you are here you are Kon-El, son of Krypton, one of the last few of Krypton."_

_"Oh really, should I name all the little secrets that you have hidden from not only me, but from your own team." _

"_Well then maybe I can't be your son!" _

_"That's not your decision." _

_"Conner, no you don't have to do this." _

_"Yes I do."_

_"Oh really so they gave you a choice, on the night that you escaped from Cadmus they told you that you could do whatever you wanted?" _

_"But landed straight into another prison, they kept you hidden from the world, like their own secret weapon."_

_"That's why the Light existed, to get rid of these so called heroes. Don't you see your freedom is with the Light no with them?" _

_"Very well just remember, you are one of the strongest among us and maybe even become stronger than Superman, but that does not mean that there aren't people that can't help you when you are in a time of need."_

_"She's right; your part of this family and nothing will change that." _

_"You always have a choice Conner; no one will force you into anything that you don't want to be forced into doing." _

_"Being afraid of what?" _

_"What happens now that you all know?" _

_"You go your way and I go my and we each move on with our lives."_

_"They're supposed to be dead." _

_"I know you all are best at what being heroes and you know more about this than we do, but were not new at this either. You need to stop thinking that the others and me need to be protected all the time because we don't. We may be kids but were also heroes."_

_"Please be careful"_

_"Clark, I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said before to you."_

_"Time to get traught"_

_"__Maybe all the League members know something we don't." _

_"Of course I'm going to think about it, I mean it seems that I'm the only one besides the team that has a problem with this." _

_"Because I was the one that created you, you would not be here if not for me, you belong to me." _

_"I don't belong to anyone, and you can't make me do anything!" _

_"Don't worry Project Kr; soon well have you back with us again." _

_"To destroy the Justice League and anyone who gets in my way." _

_"If you don't fight back you're going to die, not that it makes much of a difference. Or are you just not fighting me because you don't think I'm a good enough for you?" _

_"I see that talking alone isn't going to snap you out of the hold Savage has on you." He took a deep breathe. "So I have other choice but to use force." _

"_I will __defeat Superman and then kill the rest of you!" _

"_Don't you see that you're only doing this because Savage told you to?" _

"_Because what, because it's in your programing. You never believed that. You always thought that you could be more__ than that!" _

"_Conner, please look at me." _

_Don't talk to me like you care about me; none of you do! You make all these promises and say all these things but they don't mean anything. One day you'll see no need for me and you'll throw me away! Who could ever love a clone?"_

"_Conner, please can you hear me!" _

"_Come on man, you're stronger than this brainwashing power, fight back!" _

"_You have to find the will to come back to us." _

"_Please Conner, come back!" _

"_No, this is not how you are going down! You are too stubborn to let yourself become this! You get off your ass and fight with everything you got! Do you hear me Conner; you are not going down like this!" _

"_You're more than just a clone, more than maybe even you release." _

"_It was never you having my DNA that made you special Conner." _

_It's that you're the son of all three of us. You have Batman's heart to make the toughest choices because you know it's the right thing to do. You're strong like Wonder Woman; which helps you get through all the things you go through. And you have my thick skull, which makes you determined to do anything, even if the situation looks hopeless. You're not just like one of us, you're all of us and that's what makes you our own person." _

Conner grunted as he kept punching the wall. Conner again punched at the wall, his hand and body was screaming at him to stop but he kept going. "I choose freedom, and there is no way that I will ever let anyone take that away from me!"

With a final punch he shattered the wall and everything goes black**. **

When Conner opened his eyes again, he was laying a medical bed. The room seemed familiar but it wasn't any of the rooms in the Cave. He felt a hand on his forehead, when he looked over he saw Diana sitting next to his bed side. She was calmly petting his head and hair, when she noticed he was awake she smiled.

"Hey there, how do you feel?" she asked.

He tried to answer her but end up coughing, his throat felt like he hadn't spoken in over a year.

She grabbed a cup of water and held his head up so he could drink. "I guess your throat is still pretty bad."

"W-What happened?" he gasped out.

She looked at him and smiled. "We were kidnapped by the Light. We all escaped but you were put under Savages control. Clark and I both tried to reach out to you but it final took Batman, and your friends together to reach to you. You final broke free from Savages control and lost conscious after words. You have been out for 13 days." The last part she said with a frown.

"13 days! Wait then what happened to the Light?"

"They disappeared"

Conner and Diana looked over to see Clark and Bruce walking into the room. What surprised Conner was that Bruce had taken his mask off and it was just now hanging down like a hood.

Bruce saw the boy's face and grinned. "Surprised"

"Finding out that Batman is Bruce Wayne? Yeah"

Clark and Diana both laughed.

"So wait, what you mean they disappeared?" again asked Conner.

"When the Justice League got to Lex Corp, they found it completely empty. Savage, everything was gone." explained Clark.

"But that doesn't mean they're gone forever." pointed out Conner.

Bruce nodded. "They'll come back, one day."

Conner then brought his attention to Clark. "So I guess you know?" he asked.

"I wasn't exactly surprised when I found out really, it kind of examples a lot." said Clark.

"Like what?"

"Well I always had the feeling that when I was auguring with you I was auguring with Bruce."

Diana smirked and Conner just titled his head to the side while Bruce just gave him a look.

"Are you saying that he's more like me than you." said Bruce. "Like you said Clark, he has your thick skull."

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

Both Conner and Clark looked at each other before Bruce and Diana laughed.

Just then Doctor Midnight; the Leagues doctor walked into the room. "Well it looks like you're awake."

"Conner this is Doctor Midnight, he's been watching over you ever since you lost conscious." introduced Clark.

"Hi"

"Nice to final meet you Conner." He smiled "Now everything seems to be perfectly healthy but you'll be stuck in bed for a few weeks."

"Why"

"Well you really pushed yourself; I'm surprised that you're still keeping awake. But I guess you get your fast feeling from your parents." He said smiling at them.

"Can you exactly tell me how Savage was able to take control over me?" asked Conner.

"From what Flash, Martian Manhunter and I have guessed. Savage used some kind of drug on you. After that he used tricks on your mind, pushing you to your limits to where he got nothing but anger and rage from you. He was trying to break your spirit and make you go out of control. We can't track the drug down but we do know there were substances of red sun in the mix. Whatever other drug was in there was helping Savage get you to go crazy." He explained.

"But it's gone now right, there's not a chance of me having some kind of withdraw and hurting anyone?"

"No, the drug is out of your system and you weren't addicted to it so your fine." reinsured Bruce.

"Okay"

When the doctor was done Conner became silent. He didn't know how he was going to tell them what he wanted to tell them. But he had to, he was sick of keeping secrets.

"Conner, what's wrong?"

"I remember, I remember what was happening when I was under Savages control. I saw what I did, what I tried to do. I'm sorry; I didn't want to hurt anyone."

"Son, it's not your fault, your heard the doctor, there was no way you could have prevent it. What matters is that you came back to us when you did." said Clark.

"But I feel like part of me was in control." admitted Conner.

"What do you mean?" asked Diana.

"Some off the stuff I said, not how I said that I was going to kill you guys, but the other stuff. See, Desman always told me that I was clone, that I couldn't have a better life. So I guess being here, I'm always afraid that something is going to happen and I'll end up back in my pod." told Conner.

"You're not in Cadmus anymore; nothing is going to make you go back to living that life. Here you are loved by many people. You have a family that will support you." said Bruce.

Conner smiled at Bruce and he smiled back. They heard the sound of a familiar laugh and the four pair of eyes looked over to see a group of teens standing there with a mama bird.

"Are we ruining a family moment?" asked Canary.

"No, not at all." said Diana.

The team then walked into the room over to Conner. They did small touches, like patting his shoulder, or rubbing his arm and patting his head. They were touches of comfort and love. It was then that Conner noticed a certain speedster and archer holding hands. He looked up at them and raised an eyebrow. The two only blushed in reply.

He then brought his attention to M'gann. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Things were starting to look better for once.

**TBC**


	27. Chapter 27

**OMG THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER TO MY STORY! **

**Enjoy! **

It had been a whole month since the battle between the Light and the Justice League. It had been a whole month since he had been under the control of the Light. It had been a whole month since Savage and along with the other Light members had disappeared. And it had been a whole month since he had a nightmare.

He was standing on the beach near the secret base of the cave. It was now July 4th, the team's anniversary and the day he had left Cadmus. Even thou this was supposed to be a happy day for everyone. Conner couldn't help but think about the Light. There was still so much to them that they didn't know.

What exactly was the story behind the Gnomes? What did Savage use on him? How did Luthor escape their grasp? Who else was in the Light and where are they now? Could they be plotting their next step? If they were would it be just as worst as last time? Being in the dark about an unknown enemy was an unsettling feeling. But he could have just gotten that from his father.

"Conner"

He looked over to see Dick Grayson standing a few feet away from him. Could you believe it, Batman had actually decided to let Robin share his secret ID to the team. So now there were no more shades in the winter.

"What are you doing out here, the party's about to start." he called.

"Okay, I'll be right in."

Dick nodded and left Conner alone to his thoughts again. Wally and M'gann had insisted on a party since it was the team's anniversary. But it wasn't just them that were excited about it. Everyone was thrilled about the party. Some of the mentors even were going to come.

Conner began to walk back into the base and into the living area to see M'gann finishing up a few more snacks and also trying to keep Wally from eating it all. He walked over to her and kissed her on the check.

It had also been a month since he and M'gann had gotten together. Wally and Artemis had become a couple a few days after Conner had woken up from the battle a month ago.

She looked up at him and kissed him back. Soon the zeta beams announced the members of the League.

Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Martian Hunter, and Flash with Aquaman came walking into the living room.

"Hey kids" greeted Flash as he ran over to his nephew. He rubbed the kids head messing up his hair.

"Ah, uncle B, not the hair." whined Wally playfully.

Flash laughed. "Sorry kid"

"Where's Batman and Superman?" asked Kaldur. Noticing most of the mentors here expect two.

Just then Batman walked into the room.

"Hey Batman, where's Superman, he's not here yet?" asked Dick.

"He was just coming back from his mission, he'll be here soon." replied Batman.

"Oh well then we can wait for him till then." said M'gann. She made her way to her uncle in the living room while Conner stayed in the kitchen. Wonder Woman walked in and sat down next to him.

"It's hard to believe that you all have been a team for a year." said Diana.

"Yeah, it's been a whole year since Dick, Kaldur and Wally saved Me." replied Conner.

"Yes it has, and I'm glad they did, or I wouldn't have ever meet you." said Diana. "Kind of amazing feeling"

"More like aster feeling."

Conner and Diana looked over to see Bruce and Dick standing next to them.

"Did I ever tell you guys how much I hate it when you do that." said Conner.

"Hey it's part of being a Bat, you should know, you are one." commented Dick.

Bruce couldn't help but hold back his amusement on his face.

Soon the zeta beams announced the Man of Steel; everyone stopped here conversations to watch the man walk in.

"Um, hey everybody." greeted the hero feeling a little weird with everyone starting at him.

"You're late" commented Conner still sitting in his seat.

Clark just looked at his son in an amusement and then looked at Bruce. "You know he gets that from you."

Bruce just shrugs in reply.

Clark made his way over to the four people that he could now consider his "family" and sat down next to the very person that connects them all as a family.

"Okay, time for cake!" cheered Megan. She floated back into the kitchen.

"You made a cake?" questioned Artemis, walking into the kitchen area with Wally.

"Why not, it's the anniversary of the team, if we were all old enough I would have brought wine." said Wally.

Everyone just looked at the young speedster.

"What"

Flash smacked the boy upside the head.

"Ow"

Conner looked around at everyone who, were coming over to the kitchen. M'gann flew back to the table that Clark, Conner, Dick and Diana were sitting at and place down the cake. The cake had white icing on it with big letters written on it in yellow icing; Young Justice.

"Young Justice?" questioned Kaldur reading the cake.

"It was a name that Wally came up with." explained M'gann.

Again everyone looked at Wally.

"What did you want us to be called? Junior Justice League?" asked Wally.

Everyone was silent until Conner spoke up.

"I like it"

"It's corny, but it does sound better than Justice League." joined in Dick, who in return got glares by League members.

"Young Justice doesn't sound too bad." said Artemis.

Conner looked around at everyone smiling. Whatever the Light was planning, he knew that they would be ready for them. As long as all of them stuck together they were strong.

"A toast, to Young Justice!" called Superman.

Everyone else held up their drink s and cheered with him. "Young Justice!"

Clark smiled at Conner as he smiled back.

Because here he had a family

Here he belonged

Here he was safe

And here he was finally loved

**The End**

**If any of you haven't noticed yet, I'm ****might**** make a sequel to this story. I don't know when. I'm planning to start a new story and continuing another one that I have haven't worked on in a while. **

**I want to thank everyone for reading this story and giving your amazing reviews. **

**Thank you and goodbye! **


End file.
